


Hiro Hamada's Incredible Adventure

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Incredibles (Pixar Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 59,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26610616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: The Schwartz family gets invited to visit the Fudo family as they settle into yet another new home as they are neighbors with the Parr family, along with Hiro Hamada who decides to join them. During the visit, they embark on a brand new superhero adventure as Helen takes a new job to reappear as Elastigirl while Violet has boy trouble.
Relationships: Hiro Hamada/Violet Parr, Tadashi Hamada/Honey Lemon
Comments: 1





	1. Chapter 1

It was an average afternoon in the suburbs of Greendale, where LJ was playing with Dib, who'd brought over his own Transformers figures.

"You have no chance, Rodimus Prime!" said Dib, doing an imitation of Starscream. "With the power of the Combiners on my side, I shall rule the universe!"

"That's where you're wrong, Starscream!" LJ replied, imitating Judd Nelson. "Because I've always got a backup plan!"

Suddenly, Kimberly drove a small shiny-yellow toy car over, knocking the Starscream figure onto the ground.

"No way, that can't be Bumblebee!" exclaimed Dib, as Kimberly shifted the figurine from vehicle to robot mode.

"The name's Bug; GoldBug." Kimberly replied, channeling Sean Connery.

Just then, Lionel and Cherry came outside with David in a holster on Lionel's chest.

"Kids, couldja come in?" asked Cherry. "We have some important news for you."

* * *

**_AND SO, ONE EXPLANATION LATER..._ **

"You mean we're gonna go visit Uncle Atticus an' Aunt Mo?" asked LJ, bewildered.

Cherry nodded. "Yup. Figured you and your sister could pay your cousins a visit after they moved to Munciberg," she replied. "Feels like they're moving all over the place these days... Like the Wild Thornberrys."

"Hey, I remember those guys from that island trip we took!" Gaz exclaimed. "Funny how that Eliza girl stayed the same age, but you grew up."

Cherry shrugged. "Sometimes you gotta play fast and loose with logic to make some things work," she replied, before turning to her offspring. "but we can discuss it more with them after we get there, so pack your stuff: we're leaving in two hours."

"Scilicet, Mother." Zofia replied as she and LJ went back upstairs, while little David giggled at seeing them go.

"We'll go call our parents and let them know." said Martin, as he and Jenny got out their cell phones and went to another room.

Cherry nodded as she walked off to let them get ready.

"Well, this should be a good trip." Zofia said to LJ and Kimberly.

"Sounds like it anyway," Kimberly smiled. "I just hope your cousins adjust alright."

"I hope so too." Zofia replied.

"That makes three of us." LJ nodded as he came back down with a suitcase.

Cherry began to do what she needed to do get ready. "Don't forget to pick up your dolls, LJ." she then said.

"They're action figures, Mom!" LJ reminded.

"I know." Cherry hid a small smirk.

"Her sense of humor sometimes..." LJ mumbled.

"She is quite unique." Zofia agreed.

"If that's whatcha call it," LJ shrugged as he headed to the Winnebago. "Sometimes I just dunno about her."

"Your mother certainly is interesting though," Kimberly said. "Don't get me wrong, I love my own mother, but it seems that all she likes to do is gardening."

"Not that there's anything wrong with that, yeah?" LJ replied.

"Oh, no, of course not," Kimberly smiled. "Plus I like hanging around your family."

"We like it when you visit too... Especially my brother." Zofia hid a small smirk.

LJ blushed. "Yeah, you're pretty cool to have around in general," he replied as he climbed inside. "At least it's not as hectic as the last time Mom and Dad brought us to Equestria."

"That was quite the time." Zofia nodded.

"Equestria..." Cherry sighed to herself before she came by with some snacks for the ride to tide them over.

"Ripple dissolve time while we drive!" LJ exclaimed as the flashback began.

* * *

_"So this is Equestria, huh?" LJ asked. "Kimberly would probably love it here..."_

_"Maybe," Lionel replied, before doing a double-take. "Wait... What the heck is Tirek doing here?! Last I saw him, he was in Tartarus! He must've escaped!"_

_"Now, Lionel-" Cherry spoke up._

_"I'm gonna make that sorry centaur wish he was never born!" Lionel glared before he charged. "CHAAAARGE!"_

_"Lionel, stop!" Cherry cried out as she stood with the kids._

_Lionel screeched to a halt in mid-leap. "What is it? I was about to dispense a sweet can of Whoopass Stew on that magic-stealing creepoid!" he exclaimed._

_"Believe it or not, Tirek is good now." Cherry said._

_"WHAT?!" Lionel asked._

_"Hello there," Tirek greeted Lionel once he saw him. "Long time no see."_

_"What'chu talkin' bout, Willis?" asked Lionel. "When the shell did THAT happen?"_

_"It's a long story," Cherry told him. "Tirek reformed because he wanted to help his son."_

_"It's true, you know," Tirek replied. "Especially once little Torak found love. I felt so happy for him."_

_"...I see..." Lionel replied, climbing down to the ground. "...In light of this new information, I apologize for that rash action..."_

_"Water under the bridge." Tirek smiled._

_"Thank you, Tirek," Cherry said to the centaur. "Believe me, it's a huge adjustment, but we'll all get used to it eventually. Where are Torak and Megan?' she then asked._

_"In the garden, I'm sure your children will be interested in meeting Megan." Tirek replied._

_LJ and Zofia looked curious before they were pointed out to the garden to see a blonde pony trying her best to shovel and garden, though she had the help of a young centaur who was Tirek's adoptive son._

_"I gotta tell you, gardening this way's a bit more adventurous than when I lived on the farm with Danny and Molly." Megan said to her boyfriend._

_"I'm sure it is." Torak chuckled a bit._

_"So that's his kid?" asked LJ._

_"From what little I've seen, yes." Lionel replied._

_"Well... Okay," LJ replied. "Good afternoon."_

_Torak lifted his head. "Oh! Good afternoon, young man. My name's Torak." he introduced himself._

_"Um, hi, Torak," LJ said. "Good to meet ya."_

_"Likewise," Torak smiled as he put his arm around the pony beside him. "This is Megan Williams, my fillyfriend."_

_"Megan?" Zofia repeated. "That's a normal name for a pony in this world. Uh, no offense." she then added bashfully as that sounded awkward._

_"No, no, it's okay," Megan replied. "I'm actually originally from Earth like my brother and sister: Danny and Molly."_

_"Kids, you probably don't remember right now, but Megan's from the older generation of Equestria from before The Mane Six was born and when Aunt Twilight's mother was young," Cherry said. "Megan was actually a human on Earth until she came to Equestria with her siblings."_

_"I couldn't believe about a world of talking ponies until I saw it up close for myself and I was given a ride from a pegasus." Megan smiled._

_"Kinda hard to remember something we never knew about until now," LJ replied. "But okay. Sounds like a pretty neat experience, actually!"_

_"It was quite a time," Megan smiled. "It's good to meet you. What are your names then?"_

_"I'm Lionel Schwartz Jr, but everybody calls me LJ." LJ replied._

_"And I'm Zofia." Zofia added._

_"LJ and Zofia," Megan smiled warmly. "Such wonderful names you both have."_

_"Thanks!" the kids said._

_"And mom is gonna have another kid," LJ whispered. "It might be a third sister, but personally I hope I luck out and get a brother."_

_"Well, for your sake, I hope it's a brother." Megan smiled._

_"Thanks." LJ smiled back._

* * *

"Heh... Yeah, that was fun." Lionel chuckled as he made another turn down the road. "But this should be a great trip, too. It should be neat seeing what your cousins are up to, and maybe if they've made any new friends!"

"I've heard stories of them traveling with another friend to give him some fresh air." Cherry remarked.

"Which friend would this be?" Lionel asked.

"Hiro Hamada." Cherry replied.

"Hiro? Aw, yes!" LJ whooped. "It's gonna be so killer to see him again! I wonder what he and his friends have been up to since we last met? Ah, we can discuss it when we see them!"

"I'm sure you'll have a lot of fun catching up to do," Cherry replied. "They said that Hiro's felt down about something, but I'm not sure what. Probably just typical teenage boy problems."

"Yeah, I guess." Zofia shrugged before she brought out a Bailey School Kids' book.

"Just remember to have fun and be good to your cousins." Cherry then reminded.

"No sweatskis, Mom!" LJ replied.

"Gladly, Mother." Zofia spoke up before she went back to reading her book.

David babbled something in response as the Winnebago soon passed a sign that said "Welcome to METROVILLE".

"That's right! Metroville!" Cherry told David with high amusement in her voice, attempting to be a proper mother.

"Nice voice." Lionel teased.

"I might have picked up a few things from Didi Pickles back when Tommy was just turned a year old." Cherry shrugged.

Lionel smirked. "Still, that's pretty adorable." he replied as they drove into the city.

The kids crowded around the windows to get a look at the scenery around them.

"Now, where exactly _is_ the Fudo house?" asked LJ.

"Hmm... Let me see... It should be easy to figure out..." Cherry said. "Atticus mentioned a front porch with a swing and shutters around the windows of the front door."

LJ and Zofia looked around to look for the Fudo household out of the several houses.

"These houses all look the same to me." Zofia pouted.

"Well, hopefully he mentioned an address!" Lionel replied as he activated the videophone.

A few minutes later, Atticus's face appeared on the screen. **_"Hey, guys; what's up?"_** he asked.

"Oh, we're in the neighborhood and thought we'd drop by for a visit," explained Lionel. "Only there's the teeny-tiny problem of all the houses looking identical! Do you at least have an address for us to drive to, so we don't hafta basically fly blind here?"

 ** _"Oh! I'm sorry."_** Atticus smiled.

"Sure you are." Cherry deadpanned.

 ** _"Classic Cherry,"_** Atticus playfully rolled his eyes. **_"Anyways, it's 329 Metro Road."_**

"Thanks." Cherry then said.

 ** _"Sure thing!"_** Atticus smiled. **_"Also, we hope you're hungry. Mo made plenty of food."_**

"Good to know, cuz we've got company with us!" Lionel replied. "See you there!" And he quickly put the address into the GPS system.

* * *

Shortly after, the Winnebago was cruising down the suburban Metro Road, before it came up the driveway and pulled to the left, where it parked.

"Okay, kids, here we are," Cherry declared as she hoisted David from his car seat. "The city, of Metroville... Boy, does _that_ feel familiar."

The door of the Winnebago's trailer opened up, and the kids spilled out.

"Looks like somethin' outta the 60's..." Raul noted.

"It sure is... Interesting..." Kimberly remarked.

Outside the house, there was a boy with a bandanna on his head who was doing push-ups while reading a comic book and turned the pages every so often.

"Yo!" Cherry called out.

"Wah!" The boy yelped before falling flat on his face, looking a bit embarrassed before he stood up with his back turned for a few moments before turning his head with a bright smile. "Aunt Cherry! It's been a while."

"Yes, it has, Atticus Jr." Cherry smirked.

The boy then narrowed his eyes. "My name is Akito."

"Yeah, I know," Cherry replied. "You just remind me so much of your father though."

"Hey, Bro-um, cous!" LJ beamed.

"Bring it in, little buddy!" Akito replied as he gave his younger cousin a hug. "Man, it's been a dog's age since we saw you, amirite?"

"Well, Furrball, Two-Tone, and Scrappy are out on their own adventures," LJ replied. "So I guess it has been a while. What've the Fantastic Fudo Family been up to in a whole new town?"

"Oh, ya know, just hanging out," Akito smiled. "Some training when there isn't school or homework going on."

"Where's Hiro?" Zofia asked curiously.

"Just inside," Akito replied. "I hope he's gonna be okay, he just seemed a little down lately, so we invited him over."

"That was nice of you." Cherry approved.

Akito nodded before smirking at LJ. "So, you bring your friends along?" he then asked. "Maybe I could help train them a bit too."

"Of course I brought my friends," LJ replied, gesturing to the other children who had joined him and his family on the trip.

Akito did a little fist-pump. "Sweet!" he exclaimed. "This is gonna be a blast."

Estelle poked her head outside the front door and saw. "Aunt Cherry! Uncle Lionel!" she exclaimed, coming to greet them.

David cheerfully threw up his arms. "Eh-telle! Eh-telle!" he babbled happily, trying to reach his cousin.

"Oh! Hey there, David!" Estelle smiled at her youngest cousin.

David reached out a bit.

"Can I hold him?" Estelle asked.

"Sure, just be careful." Cherry replied as she carefully let her foster niece hold onto the boy.

"Ooh... C'mere..." Estelle cooed and smiled as she soon took a hold of David as careful and gentle as possible before looking at Cherry and Lionel. "I can tell you had a safe and great trip."

"Yeah, we did," Lionel replied as David giggled about Estelle holding him. "Figured if you guys moved here, then it HAS to be a pretty interesting place to live!"

"Oh, it can be," Estelle replied. "You could even say it's a bit 'super'."

The others soon came inside as Mo made some baked chicken as well as vegetarian chicken for herself and Estelle with some salad and rolls to go with it.

"Hi, Aunt Mo!" LJ and Zofia greeted.

"Hey, gang," Mo smiled. "Dinner's almost ready."

David babbled in glee at that.

"Great timing!" Kimberly beamed.

"Hey, I could eat," Gaz shrugged. "Bring it on."

"I hear you like a lot of pizza, so I hope chicken is alright." Mo told the purple-haired girl.

"I'll live," Gaz replied. "It has to be better than when I got stuck tasting pork all the time."

"That was... Strange... And annoying..." Dib replied.

"Tell me about it." Gaz agreed.

"Well, I hope you like chicken then," Mo said. "Why don't you all sit down in the living room for a little bit?"

* * *

The kids all nodded as they went into the living room while the adults were in the kitchen. The adults caught up as Mo was putting the finishing touches on the dinner.

Hiro was seen coming by as he caught the scent of the evening meal. "Hm... It might not be Aunt Cass's Café, but that does smell amazing." he then said as he came inside.

"I'm sure you'll like it either way," Akito smiled. "Maybe take your mind off... Whatever home trouble you're having."

"It's a little personal," Hiro said bashfully before looking over to see the extra company. "Oh. Hey there."

"What's up, man?" LJ asked. "How've you been?"

"Well, things got pretty hectic in the whole hero-biz," Hiro replied. "I guess I have a rival now? Her name's Karmi and everyone's convinced we like each other."

"So like with Jimmy Neutron and Cindy Vortex," LJ nodded. "Got it."

"Yeah, I suppose so." Hiro replied.

"Just wanna take a break from superhero work and school, huh?" Gaz guessed.

"Pretty much," Hiro admitted. "Especially from that Karmi girl."

"How's Tadashi and the others though?" Zofia smiled.

"Oh, they're pretty cool," Hiro said before chuckling as he was unable to resist. "Especially Tadashi and Honey Lemon."

"Trying to remember, she looks like Princess Rapunzel, right?" Kimberly asked.

"Yes, she's the one who looks like Rapunzel," Hiro nodded. "Also the sweetest."

Kimberly let out a small squee in response.

"I guess Chrissy isn't with you guys right now?" asked Hiro.

"Ah, she's with her aunts," LJ replied. "They should show up around maybe tomorrow."

"So..." Hiro glanced to the others. "You heard about that gigantic robot attack in the city, right?"

The kids' jaws dropped.

"...No..." LJ replied. "In fact, this is the first I've heard of any 'giant robot attack' in Metroville!"

"Heh... Whoops." Hiro said bashfully.

"We didn't want them to worry." Vincent said as he was drawing in his sketchbook.

"So, uh, who attacked?" Dib asked. "It wasn't aliens, was it?"

"...Well, that response worked as well as I expected." Gaz shrugged as Dib thought about aliens again, though not as obsessive as he once was when he was in school with the one called Invader ZIM.

"No, no, it wasn't aliens," Hiro rolled his eyes briefly before looking back. "It was someone called The Omnidroid."

Akito, Estelle, and Vincent nodded gravely.

"Whoa... That sounds crazy, and dangerous, and also kinda cool too." LJ exclaimed.

"So then this Syndrome guy showed up and tried to beat the robot," explained Hiro. "But it made quick work of him. Then, these two superhero families came and helped beat the 'bot with this other super named Frozone."

"Ice powers?" asked Raul.

"Yep." Hiro nodded.

"Called it." Raul smiled.

"I think that speaks for itself." Kimberly smirked.

"Don't ruin my moment, Pixel Pinky." Raul replied.

"...Pixel Pinky?" Kimberly repeated in disbelief.

"Princess Pinky, whatever." Raul shrugged.

"Also, let's just say, certain heroes and villains shouldn't wear capes." Akito then spoke up.

"Oh, cuz they could trip over them or snag on something?" asked LJ.

Akito glanced to the left, then the right. "...Among other things..." he replied.

"I wonder what exactly happened to these super-powered families." said Dib.

"Well, they pretty much went off the radar after the whole 'Underminer' incident," Hiro replied. "Since then, everything's been quiet."

"Well, good thing you're all okay." Kimberly said.

"That, which I'm very grateful for." Akito nodded.

"Same." Hiro agreed.

"Dinner!" Mo soon called out.

* * *

At that, the kids all came into the dining room and sat down at the table as they began to tuck into their food.

"So, you guys meet anyone while you were here? Maybe make some friends?" asked Lionel.

"Well, I'm hanging around Violet," Estelle smiled. "She's a pretty cool friend, even though she was a bit shy and quiet when I first met her."

"I guess she was literally a shrinking violet." Cherry remarked.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." Estelle replied.

"Sometimes I have races with her younger brother Dash," Akito smirked. "We tie most of the time."

"Somehow, I feel like I saw that coming," LJ remarked. "Blurr would probably either tie with both of you, or somehow leave you both in the dust."

"Who's Blurr?" asked Akito. "One of those Transformers?"

"Here we go..." Zofia braced herself as LJ brought out his G1 Blurr figurine.

"Glad you asked!" LJ exclaimed, as he was about to begin a VERY in-depth explanation.

The others slowly nodded as they listened to what LJ said to them, trying to keep all that information in.

"Sounds like you and that card game of Duel Monsters." Cherry teased Atticus.

"It's quite simple really." Atticus replied.

"Sure, for you maybe." Cherry rolled her eyes.

"See, Blurr, along with Kup, Springer, Arcee, Ultra Magnus, Hot Rod, and Wreck-Gar, the last of whom was played by Monty Python's Eric Idle, was among the new Autobots introduced for the 1986 toyline!" LJ explained. "Blurr is a post-bot, which means he's a delivery guy. Fortunately, he possesses incredible super-speed powers that allow him to run through deep space, even across the rings of Saturn. But hey, whatever it takes to avoid the 30-or-it's-free-rule! Of course, Blurr also talks fast and tends to repeat some words. But otherwise, he's an incredible guy."

"Sounds pretty amazing." Akito smiled.

"It sure is something that keeps him busy." Zofia replied.

"At least he has a decent hobby," Vincent remarked. "My hobby is usually painting portraits or anything else that might interest me like the beloved author: Beatrix Potter."

"The lady who did those _Peter Rabbit_ books?" Lionel asked. "Oh, I LOVED her work!"

"So maybe we could get to meet these Dash and Violet kids sometime?" asked Raul. "...And NO, I'm not gonna hit on her. I just wanna hang out with them, is all."

"I'm sure we could arrange for something," Estelle nodded. "Very good, Raul."

"Hey, I have my moments." Raul replied.

"We know." Martin and Jenny smirked a bit.

"Nyah!" Raul glared, sticking his tongue out at his cousins.

"Besides, he has a girlfriend now!" LJ added.

"Heh, yeah, I do." Raul nodded.

"Oh, congratulations," Vincent smiled. "Who's the lucky lady, huh?"

"Malina~" Raul gushed. "Didn't I mention her to you guys a bunch of times?"

"Ohh, that's the Malina you were talking about..." Vincent then said. "Right then."

"Yeah, I remember hearing that name, but it's official, huh?" Akito asked.

"Yep," Raul replied. "I've decided to settle on her."

"Plus it helps that she returns his feelings." Martin spoke up.

"Yeah, huge plus!" Jenny agreed. "Okay, wow, is this dinner delicious, Mrs. Fudo!"

"Oh, I'm glad you like it," Mo smiled. "I learned great recipes from my parents and siblings."

"You succeed then!" Jenny replied.

Mo beamed brightly as that meant a lot to her.

* * *

Eventually, dinner had been finished, and the kids were busying themselves with whatever they could find to do with their free time. Jenny brought out her soccer ball.

"Ahem!" Mo called sharply. "No soccer in the house, please."

"Sorry," Jenny said sheepishly. "I was just getting ready for the next game I go against my friendly rival: Fiona Munson."

"Then take it outside," Cherry replied. "Perhaps the others can be your cheerleaders."

Jenny looked bashful before taking herself outside with her ball.

"You guys can go," LJ shrugged. "I guess my figures and I will be outside shortly."

"Mind if I check them out for a bit?" Akito smiled as he decided to keep LJ some company.

"Sure, man," LJ replied. "I appreciate the interest."

"No problem," Akito smiled as he sat down on the floor with LJ in the living room. "Let's see what we got here."

The adults seemed to look happy about LJ and Akito's bonding over the Transformers.

"Well, I'm glad he gets to share those toys of his with someone else." Cherry said to Atticus, Mo, and Lionel.

"Yeah, plus they both look so happy," Lionel agreed. "But honestly, guys; you'll hafta introduce us to your new friends while the kids are busy."

"Can do." Atticus replied.

"No problem," Mo smiled. "I'll be sure to call and arrange for something by at least tomorrow."

"Sweet!" Lionel beamed.

And so the kids played while the adults talked.

"So, this one's Optimus Prime?" Akito asked as he picked one out. "Fascinating. He looks pretty big and strong."

"Yeah, he's like the Team Leader for the Autobots, and he's like a dad to them," LJ replied. "He used to be a bookworm named Orion Pax who worked a job at the docks, but after a tragic accident, his mentor, Alpha Trion, rebuilt him into Optimus Prime. Now, he leads the Autobots against the devilish Decepticons to save the universe from their tyrannical rule."

"That's pretty crazy, so the Decepticons are bad," Akito then said. "That sounds pretty easy to remember now that you've explained it."

"Yeah, considering they have the word 'deceptive' in their names," LJ replied, before he picked up a small yellow VW Bug. "This little dude is Bumblebee. He's the youngest of the Autobots, and he's their espionage guy. He looks up to the big guys like Optimus Prime, and is always tryin' to help whenever he can by scoring top-secret data on those devious Decepticons."

"Kinda reminds me of you, in a way." Akito smiled.

"I'll tell you about the other Autobots in a little bit; wanna tell you about those Decepticons," LJ explained as he gestured to a toy gun, which he shifted into a robot, and a toy plane, which he shifted into another robot. "The first dude is Megatron, the evil leader. He used to be a gladiator from Kaon, until he decided to form his own army of anarchists. And the plane dude is Starscream, he's always scheming to overthrow Megatron as leader; but whenever Megatron gets wise to his schemes, Starscream always begs and cries to have his life be spared, just so he can plan his takeover for a little longer."

"Cool," Akito smiled. "Sounds pretty amazing, also interesting to see how they change like that. Like, who would see that coming?"

"Yeah, that explains their tagline, Robots in Disguise," replied LJ. "So they can hide out on Earth and continue their fierce battle."

"Right, right," Akito nodded with a small smile. "That's also quite a collection you've got there. I used to collect Power Rangers action figures when I was a little kid."

"Really? That sounds amazing!" LJ replied.

"I don't use them as much as I used to, but I still have them," Akito smiled. "If you wanna see them of course, maybe we could play some sort of Transformers Meet the Power Rangers sorta game."

LJ smiled back. "You know what? I think that would be neat."

"Oh, good," Akito beamed. "You can be like the younger brother I've sometimes wished for. Don't get me wrong, I love Estelle and Vincent is my brother, but sometimes I'd like to have a little brother for a change. That's why I usually hang out with Dash."

"Ah, okay," LJ replied. "Maybe we could all hang tomorrow."

"I'm sure of it!" Akito smiled.

The adults looked very happy that the kids bonded very well together before it got very dark which meant that it was time to go to bed.

* * *

And so, the kids did what they needed to, and got ready for bed, as did the adults, before they settled into their beds for the night. Cherry soon opened her bag to take out some pajamas before she saw her old uniform from her own hero days before she held it close as she stared up past the ceiling with a lot on her mind.

"You alright, hon?" Lionel asked, glancing at Cherry. "Ya seem like you're thinkin' pretty deeply about something."

"...It's nothing," Cherry said softly before she dropped her old uniform and walked off mysteriously to use the guest bathroom. "I need a glass of water, do you need a glass of water? Water's so good for you."

Lionel glanced off at her, then down at the discarded suit. "Hmm... I wonder why she was glancing at this...?" he muttered to himself. "Guess she's missing the old days..."

Cherry soon got a glass of water as she sighed at her reflection in the mirror before drinking down the water and put down the glass briefly with a small, though not too loud yelp before she found her reflection in the mirror had changed into her former heroine alter ego. Lady Gothika seemed to smirk and wink at Cherry from in the mirror. Cherry then rubbed her eyes wearily before seeing her plain old reflection and just shrugged before she went to go back out.

"You're considering getting back into the game, aren't you?" Lionel asked.

Cherry yelped. "What... What do you-"

"I saw the suit, hon," Lionel replied flatly. "From there, patching things together was pretty easy."

Cherry sighed. "Oh, fine; you got me," she replied. "I could've sworn I saw LG in the mirror just now."

"...Cool," Lionel replied. "I get why you wanna get back to being a hero... And I kinda want in, too."

"You do?" Cherry's eyes lit up as she looked right into his eyes.

"Yeah, it was a pretty fun time," Lionel smiled. "Especially those crazy misadventures whenever we weren't too busy with stuff at home."

Cherry smiled bashfully. "I guess that's a good point," she then said. "But... There's no way we could do that with the kids around, especially since Felicity's away at her new school."

"So you say," Lionel replied. "But if the Fudos can do it, then we could too. Besides, something will come along to provide the opportunity."

"Erm... I suppose so," Cherry said bashfully. "...Not that there's anything wrong with that, right?"

"Of course not." Lionel replied as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Hmm..." Cherry paused thoughtfully. "I guess it would be fun... Plus... I really miss riding along in the Batmobile..." she then rolled her eyes. "Until Robin or Nightwing would call shotgun and we'd fight about it... Then Batman would sometimes make us sit together in the same seat on the way to a villain as punishment." she then said, though chuckled as it was a bit funny to look back on, even if it wasn't so funny back in the day.

"Sure, but this time, we'd be the heroes in charge." Lionel replied.

"Yeah..." Cherry said. "We've grown up."

"Let's get some sleep right now," Lionel said as he walked her over to the bed. "We had a long day and I know how much travel exhausts you."

"That it does." Cherry admitted as they walked over to the bed together.

* * *

And soon, the both of them were sound asleep, and the night soon gave way to the warmth of the morning sunlight. Cherry turned in her bed a bit before grimacing.

"Morning." Lionel said.

Cherry mumbled out a morning greeting back.

"Chatty as usual for mornings." Lionel chuckled as he got up and went to go brush his teeth.

Cherry sighed as she stared up the ceiling for a little while before she moved herself out of bed as she thought about what she and Lionel had talked about last night, but for right now she would have to ignore it. After all, today was a new day for something better, at least hopefully, to happen. Lionel was more than happy to handle breakfast himself, so when Cherry came into the kitchen, the kids were at the table, each of them eating or drinking something.


	2. Chapter 2

"So I guess today's the day we meet these Parrs." Martin said as he swallowed his toast.

"Yeah, they seem like they could be interesting." Dib replied as he ate his cereal.

"Just as long as you don't stare at them like they're hiding something." Cherry said to Dib specifically.

"Nah, I wouldn't do that," Dib replied. "I'm not like some lazily written character from a fan of my series in a story kind of way."

Cherry nodded as she decided to make herself an egg sandwich while getting David's breakfast ready. David was still half-asleep as he put his head down on his desk while in his high chair.

"Sleepy, isn't he?" Estelle remarked.

"Very much," Cherry replied. "I guess he's growing."

"So, we're gonna meet this family today?" Jenny asked.

"So far, yes," Cherry said. "They should be available, especially since Atticus and Mo are good friends with them."

"Well, if they're friends with Mr. and Mrs. Fudo, then they should be alright." Kimberly replied as she finished her pancakes.

"I've known Atticus and Mo for a looong time, so I'd say too," Cherry added before she lifted up David's head to give him his breakfast. "Eat up, sweetie, it's good for you."

"Don't forget some cinnamon for breakfast!" Estelle called out with a small smile.

David yawned, rubbed his eyes, and began to eat his breakfast at his own pace. He took the cinnamon that Estelle had offered him, sprinkled a little on top, and then continued eating. Afterwards, he babbled something to Estelle.

"He says 'thank you'." LJ translated.

"I can tell!" Estelle smiled. "You're very welcome, David."

Everyone got what they could for breakfast as it proved to be a good morning. For the kids at least.

"Atticus might be a little late to breakfast." Mo said as she came by.

"He works so hard, huh?" Martin asked.

"Yes, being an ace detective will do that to you," Mo replied. "Also hopefully Ruthie doesn't call him away with a case."

"I guess that happens a lot," LJ replied.

"You don't know the half of it," Mo nodded. "It's like there's another new one every five minutes or something."

"At least the business is never slow." Lionel shrugged.

"Heh, tell me about it." Mo replied.

Everybody ate their breakfast up, except for Atticus who was probably fast asleep.

"So, where do we meet the Parr family?" Raul asked.

"They'll call us in a little bit," Mo said. "I called Helen to speak with her about meeting up tomorrow. She said that sounded great and they would see what they're doing after breakfast and get back to us."

"Alright! Nice!" The kids exclaimed in response before they went to the living room to watch television.

Hiro heaved a sharp sigh.

"Hiro, it's gonna be okay," Kimberly told him. "Don't worry about your troubles back home."

"Yeah, dude, that's why we invited you over here," Akito added. "We're all here for you."

"Thanks, guys," Hiro smiled softly. "I'm trying not to think about it, but it's still a lot of craziness."

"Ah, we're used to that sort of thing happening," LJ shrugged. "You just gotta adapt."

"Yeah, I guess," Hiro replied. "It definitely makes my life more interesting."

"Sounds about right." Jenny agreed before she turned on the TV.

"We now return to _The Adventures of Johnny Quasar and Sally Proton_." The TV announced once it came on to show a cartoon.

"Wow, these shows are pretty bizarre." Kimberly noted.

"It's no 'Flux Wildly & Pals', but it's definitely interesting to look at." LJ agreed.

Hiro shrugged as he decided to watch cartoons like a regular kid as he never really did that sort of thing.

"Quasar, you are such an idiot!" The black-haired girl glared on TV to the brown-haired boy. "You just had to shrink the whole town during Biology Class!"

"I just wanted to make our textbooks smaller so they'd be easier to carry around in our backpacks!" The brown-haired boy defended.

"Well, Sally, you always said you wanted to lose a 'little' weight." One girl said to the black-haired girl.

There was then a laugh track heard as that was supposed to be a joke.

"Whoof... This is pretty darn corny..." LJ winced. "You know it's painful when you gotta use fake laughter."

"That explains how _The Big Bang Theory_ lasted for 12 seasons." Raul remarked.

"Hey! I like that show!" Zofia defended.

"Do you or are you just blinded and hypnotized by the forced laugh track?" Raul smirked. "It's just a group of people who are always bitter to each other with unfunny jokes."

"...Th-That's not true..." Zofia said, feeling a bit triggered. "It's a decent show."

"I dunno," LJ shrugged. "Most of the time, the main four characters are either being super-condescending over some geek-related topic. Especially that Sheldon guy. He sounds like that Mudbriar dude that Pinkie's sister was dating. I meant the one with the purple mane."

"Maybe we should just watch something else." Estelle said as she changed the channel before something terrible could happen.

"Yeah, Maud Pie," Vincent said to LJ. "I remember her. She reminds me a lot of Aunt Cherry on a good day."

Cherry leaned in the room a bit as she took care of David before she would let him go free.

"I mean that in the best possible way!" Vincent called out to her.

Cherry nodded her head as she continued to sort out David until the telephone rang and Mo decided to answer it as breakfast was finished up.

"You got the Fudos, this is Mo speaking." The lady of the house said after picking up the receiver.

"Hello, Mo, it's me." The voice on the other line said.

"Oh! Hey, Helen," Mo smiled. "I was just about to check on you and the family."

"Looks like I beat you to it," Helen said with a small chuckle. "Dash has a track meet for school, so we were wondering if maybe you and your guests would like to come by to see his big day?"

"I'm sure Akito would like that a lot since he's been trying to coach Dash to do sports without his, uh... Well, you know," Mo replied. "That should be fun, and that way they can get to know you and your family."

"Great! We'll see you there." Helen replied. "Later!"

"Later!" Mo beamed as she hung up. "And so, it begins."

"You made plans for the day?" Cherry asked.

"Well, maybe not the whole day, but at least a chance for your kids and their little friends to meet the Parr family," Mo smiled. "Especially Hiro, he's the most curious to meet them since they'd been so busy lately."

"So at least half the day," Cherry nodded. "Got it."

Mo nodded and walked off to the bedroom to get dressed, while Atticus had just woken up.

* * *

Eventually, the kids were dressed and ready to get going... Although they noticed that next to the Schwartz family Winnebago, there was an RV that was one part purple, one part orange, and one part blue. The side window rolled down, and out popped Sonata Dusk, who was waving to the group. 

The door opened, and Chrissy stepped out onto the front porch. "Aunt Sonata, could you maybe dial back the excitement?" she asked. "Don't wanna tucker yourself out, do you?"

"No, of course not, dear Christine." Sonata grinned.

"Please, just call me Chrissy." The blonde girl replied.

"Right, right," Sonata said before looking around. "I wonder if there'll be a taco truck?"

"You and your tacos." Chrissy rolled her eyes.

"Ah... The Dazzlings..." Cherry said, trying to keep patient. Sure, Adagio, Sonata, and Aria did some horrendous things in the past that Cherry didn't forget about, but she always tried to be patient and not aggressive with them since they had Chrissy in their custody and LJ happened to like Chrissy a lot as much as he did with Kimberly.

"Hey, Chrissy!" LJ beamed, giving the blonde a hug.

"Heyyyy, LJ," Chrissy gushed in reply. "So... This is Metroville, huh? Feels like we--"

"Stepped into the 60's, yeah." LJ remarked. "Trust me, you get used to it."

"Hmm..." Chrissy replied before looking over. "Hello, Mrs. Schwartz. You look well today."

"Thank you, Chrissy," Cherry remarked. "You look nice too."

Chrissy beamed at that as Adagio and Aria soon came back out.

"If anyone tries to hurt Chrissy, they'll have to answer to me." Aria said protectively.

"I'm not surprised you're the Mama Bear of the family." Cherry said to the tougher and meaner Dazzling.

"Someone's gotta do it," Aria replied firmly. "Lord knows these two don't fit the bill."

"Going to ignore that." Adagio remarked.

"Adagio." Cherry then greeted.

"Cherry," Adagio replied. "You look well for your age."

"You too," Cherry smirked. "I just hope you didn't drain someone's anger and powerful magic to get that way."

"Very amusing," Adagio smirked back. "Let's at least try to get along for the sake of our children."

"Indeed." Cherry nodded.

"Oh, I see you have a little terror down there," Adagio then said as she saw David sitting in his stroller while suckling his bottle. "What do you call him?"

"David," Cherry replied. "I've always been fond of that name."

"He is my brother," LJ replied. "And I advise you not to insult him in such a manner, for a knock at him is a knock at me, and we are both far too young to shield ourselves against such grievous onslaughts."

"Ooh, I'll take that as solid advice." Adagio remarked.

"See that you do, ma'am." LJ nodded sharply.

Helen and Bob then came to see Atticus and Mo before Atticus yawned, but he looked good enough to watch the activity.

* * *

Eventually, there were introductions all around that were necessary.

"You must be Hiro Hamada," Helen said. "I hear you're a very smart kid."

"Pretty smart, yeah," Hiro replied. "Try graduating from high school at 13."

"Congratulations," Helen smiled as she held her youngest child. "This is Jack-Jack of course, and you'll see Dash in a moment, and this is my daughter."

A black-haired girl soon came beside her mother before looking at the boy in front of her.

"This is Violet." Helen smiled as Hiro and Violet soon began to meet each other.

Hiro felt his face grow warm, as did Violet.

"Uh... Hi," They said at the same time before they covered their mouths. "Sorry, you should go first. No, wait. That was completely on accident!" They both exclaimed in unison.

"Well, it's very entertaining so far." noted LJ.

"Hmm..." Cherry hid a small smirk.

"Let's get to the bleachers," Helen suggested. "This should be a lot of fun."

Akito smiled as he decided to go and see Dash to check on the young boy.

"Erm, yeah, let's sit down." Hiro said bashfully.

"Totally." Violet added nervously.

As the two teenagers tried to clear the awkwardness between them, the kids followed Akito to go see Dash. Akito came out with a clipboard, also wearing a whistle around his neck, to check on the young boys who did some warm-ups before their big race for the day. The others waved at Akito and he smiled and waved back, allowing his siblings, cousins, and new friends to come meet the kids on the field.

"I dunno if I can be this fast," One boy pouted at himself. "I'm not the best runner or the best Wilderness Explorer in my troop."

"Aw, come on, Russell, it's not about winning; it's about fun." Akito encouraged the boy.

"Yeah, but it's only more fun if you actually win." Russell sighed.

"Okay, who are these kids?" asked LJ.

Akito shook his head a bit before looking to LJ. "Meet some of the team." he then said with a smile.

"Gladly." LJ replied.

Akito soon introduced everybody before looking around. "Hey, Dash! Where are ya?!" he then called out before going into the school gym.

The blonde boy was shown to be there as he zipped all around the gym without breaking a sweat.

"Ahem?!" Akito glared sharply.

Dash looked over and soon sped by with a sheepish smile.

"Cool it with the speedster stuff," Akito warned. "Especially around Russell. He feels insecure enough."

"Sorry, Akito." Dash said softly before they went back to the track field.

The rest of the kids had been introduced to Akito's track team friends when the two boys came outside.

"Guys, this is Dash Parr." Akito explained.

"Hi, Dash." said the kids.

"And Dash, these are my cousins and their friends." Akito told the boy as he quickly introduced each of them.

"Hey." Dash said to them.

"So, you're Dash," Kimberly said. "Well, this should be interesting."

"Maybe you and I could have a race of our own after this." Jenny smirked.

"Easy, Sis," Martin said to his twin sister. "You don't wanna become another Lynn Loud."

"Uh, right." Jenny replied.

"Sorry about that," Martin said. "My sister gets pretty competitive whenever she senses a challenge."

"Eh, fair enough," Dash shrugged. "I'd probably be the same way if I had someone worth competing against at home, but Violet's _waaay_ too slow, and Jack-Jack's just a baby."

"Heh, now I can understand how you and Akito became... Fast friends," LJ snickered. "Both of ya really like to race."

Akito chuckled sheepishly. "More or less."

"Yeah, pretty much." Dash replied.

"Fudo!" The school gym teacher called out.

"Sir!" Akito saluted sharply.

"Get these kids in line, it's time to begin." The gym teacher told him.

"Sir, yes, sir!" Akito replied before blowing his whistle to Dash and the other kids. "Fall in!"

Dash and the other kids soon got into position.

"You guys better go and sit down." Akito then told his cousins and new friends.

"That's the plan." LJ nodded as he and the rest of the group all sat in the bleachers to watch the track race for themselves.

Akito then lined the boys up as the school gym teacher took out a timer and took his own position. Violet and Estelle were soon talking with each other before a boy soon came over to talk to the dark-haired girl, so the brunette girl left to give them some privacy.

"You find something nice to talk about?" Mo smiled.

"Oh, you know, Mom," Estelle smiled back. "Just some typical girl stuff."

"That's nice." Mo replied.

* * *

Cherry stared off into the distance as she still thought about the old days of working with Batman which eventually led to her meeting Lionel for the first time, though then he was known as Bat-Mite from the 5th-Dimension, though she found him very annoying at first before he, of course, eventually grew on her. The starter pistol shot off, and the boys were off and running.

"Go, Dash, go!" yelled Helen. "Go, go, go! Run, run!"

"Run, Dash! Run!" called Helen's husband, Bob.

Dash began to pick up speed as he began running further ahead of the others.

"Slow down just a little bit! Don't give up! Make it close!" Bob called.

"Close second, close second," agreed Helen. "Yeah! Close second!"

Some of the other parents glanced at the Parrs as if they'd blown a fuse. Cherry chuckled as that just looked a little funny to her.

"I've been helping him out with that lately." Akito told the others.

"That's great." Mo smiled.

"Took a bit, but I think he's got it." Akito smiled back.

Dash soon sped up without using his super-speed as he passed the race with the other boys his age.

"I wish I could run that fast." Hiro commented.

"Maybe I could coach ya." Akito then smirked.

"Anyone with legs can run, but only some of us can fly." LJ replied.

Hiro looked a little bashful and nervous about that. Everybody else soon cheered as Dash was victorious.

"Dash, I'm so proud of you." Helen smiled.

"I didn't know what you wanted me to do until I remembered Akito's coaching." Dash replied as he carried a trophy.

"And I'm glad he got you to control your speed." Violet said.

There was then a rumbling heard and people were screaming.

"Uh... What's going on?" Vincent wondered.

A gargantuan drill burst out of the ground, throwing dirt and asphalt chunks in all directions. People ran, shrieking for their lives, as the monstrous metallic vehicle crested and crashed down on the ground. 

A door opened, and out stepped a hulking figure in dirty overalls, atop a rising platform. " **BEHOLD, THE UNDERMINER!** " The squat man exclaimed through a microphone. " **I'M ALWAYS BENEATH YOU, BUT NOTHING IS BENEATH ME! I HEREBY DECLARE WAR ON PEACE AND HAPPINESS! ALL WILL TREMBLE BEFORE ME!** "

"He should be easy to beat." Akito said.

"He reminds me of Mole from Team Atlantis." Mo commented.

The Parr family soon put on their masks as they were going to have another family outing as "The Incredibles" which was the start of a new experience and adventure for everybody.

"It's hero time!" Atticus proclaimed as he into his all grown up Saiya Man superhero outfit.

"Aw, yeah!" Akito beamed as he soon became Saiya Boy.

Aria, Sonata, and Adagio all growled protectively, though Chrissy left them to go and at least help out her friends as she didn't feel too scared, but brave enough to help her friends in need.

"Cowabunga!" LJ exclaimed, changing into QuadStar, and the others turned into their respective hero modes and raced into action to fight the Underminer.

"Should we go with them?" asked Lionel.

"I suppose we could for a little while..." Cherry said mysteriously. "Even if Lady Gothika disappeared..."

"Then I think she should reappear." Lionel advised.

Cherry gave a small smile before they decided to help out.

"TURBO TIGRE!" Raul called out as he transformed like his father before bolting off.

"Looks like you're in charge of watching David," Lionel told the Dazzlings as he handed the stroller and baby over to them. "At least until this whole hoo-ha is done with!"

The Dazzlings shared a look with each other.

"I'm going after them too." Chrissy told her aunts.

"What?! No! That's too dangerous!" Sonata panicked which would probably make the Crystal Gem known as Pearl blush as she was protective of young Steven Universe who had an absent mother in his life. "You could sprain your ankle! You could get a papercut! You could--"

" _You_ could chill out," Aria told her sharply. "If anyone hurts Chrissy, I'll deal with it."

Adagio rolled her eyes before looking down at Chrissy. "Just be careful," she then told the girl. "You only live once, ya know."

"I do and I will be fine." Chrissy promised before she took off after her Super Friends.

The Dazzlings watched her go and soon decided to look after David in his parents' absence. David gave a mild grunt as he watched his siblings leave to fight evil.

"How hard can it be to watch a baby?" Adagio asked Aria and Sonata. "After all, The Three Good Fairies could do it with Princess Aurora."

"Our lives are pretty similar to them now with little Chrissy as Sleeping Beauty and we're the fairies," Sonata smiled. "I guess that makes LJ as Prince Phillip."

"Uh, sure, Sonata," Aria rolled her eyes. "Whatever works for you."

* * *

And so, Bob rolled down as Mr. Incredible with Saiya Man and Bat-Mite going after him as they went underground to stop The Underminer.

"Talk about your bumpy riiiiides...!" Bat-Mite exclaimed as the trio was jostled and bounced around in the cramped drill tunnel. Mr. Incredible grunted as he was sent flying off the drill machine with a chunk of dirt in his mouth, which he spat out.

Saiyaman and Bat-Mite held on tightly as the Underminer reached a group of tunnels that were all around him.

"Consider yourself... **UNDERMINED!"** The malevolent moleman cackled as he pressed the detonator he had in his hands, which set off the explosives in the tunnels.

"I'll handle the buildings," Bat-Mite told Saiyaman. "You and Mr. I deal with Morocco Mole over there."

"You got it!" Saiyaman nodded.

The people panicked as the buildings began to tumble and fall on the surface ground. The Underminer chuckled as he found himself underground and found piles of money and gold bars before taking out a vacuum tube and decided to suck all the riches up for himself.

"Underminer, we meet again!" Mr. Incredible greeted the mole-like villain.

"Huh?" The Underminer asked as he saw the two.

Saiyaman and Mr. Incredible stepped in to stop the villain, but... They were suddenly sucked in through the vacuum.

"Oh, great!" The Undermine scoffed before he continued to suck up the money and gold bars. "Now they're having a dead end."

The kids decided to help the people get to safety during the supervillain chaos.

"Father, wherever you are, help out a little!" Energex said nervously.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll be here soon!" Lady Gothika told her daughter. "Boy, it's good to be back..." she then smiled as she felt a big adrenaline rush of being back in the superhero game.

"Somebody order some fresh help?" asked Bat-Mite as he burst out of a pizza box.

"That was fortunate..." QuadStar grunted.

"I'll just fix the structures under the buildings," Bat-Mite said as he blasted the falling buildings, reinforcing their structural integrity. "And make sure that the Underminer gets what's coming to him!"

In a flash of blue light, Bat-Mite took out counterfeit money and gold bars made from pyrite and began feeding them into the bank so that way, the Underminer would be in for a big surprise. Energex smiled at his help.

"You didn't think I'd just leave you kids here to fend for yourselves, did you?" Bat-Mite smirked.

"No! Of course not!" Energex replied.

* * *

**_Meanwhile..._ **

Saiyaman and Mr. Incredible soon tried to get back up as the money and gold bars shot at their faces.

"Hmm... This money looks weird." Saiyaman said.

"Worry about it later, we gotta get out of here!" Mr. Incredible told him.

And so the two super-dads began pummeling at the innards of the drill as the Underminer was making his escape until finally, they burst out of the vacuum sack... Only to get bopped by Underminer's new robotic fists. "INCREDIBLE AND SAIYAMAN!" he exclaimed. "Meet Jack HAMMER!" His robotic fists began jolting up and down like a jackhammer as he continued to lob punches at the two superheroes. Underminer thought he had Saiyaman on the ropes, but he was surprised when he got flipped over his back, and landed on the control panel for the surface module, cranking it to full power.

The sudden boost caused them all to be thrown backwards, but the devilish driller had a surprise of his own: a secret escape pod!

"Buh-bye!" The Underminer cackled as he climbed into the escape pod full of stolen money and gold, which bottomed out and became a mini-surface-tunneler.

Mr. Incredible was about to go after him, but Saiyaman pointed out that the drill's control panel had been thrashed, meaning that it was stuck on full power, with no way to steer!

"Oh, man!" Saiyaman panicked. "We gotta stop this thing!"

The two strong men soon grabbed the controls, but they used too much strength which pulled them off as the timer was going off.

"No, no, no, no!" They then panicked as they were down to one second and fast.

The drill soon popped through the road as the civilians panicked even more as Saiya Boy and Dash looked around in concern from where they stood.

* * *

"Okay, everybody stay back while we handle this!" Saiya Boy told the citizens before bolting off with Dash with their super-speed as Saiya Boy briefly glowed bright red as he activated his super-speed.

"You're not sticking _me_ with babysitting!" Violet snapped as she pushed the stroller off behind them.

"And we're coming too!" Songbird (Chrissy) agreed. "As if we're gonna let you two have all the action!"

And with that, the group raced off into action once again. Helen soon lunged herself out by stretching her arms and jumped on top of the moving drill.

"We can't stop it or steer it." Mr. Incredible told his wife.

"And The Underminer's escaped!" Saiyaman added.

"We'll have to stop it--" Elastigirl said before her eyes widened. "Bob, the monorail!"

They soon looked to see the monorail was riding off before the tracks began to crumble and fall.

Nature Girl sent some vines out to grab the tracks, but it wasn't enough, but she soon shivered suddenly as she felt cold. "Wait, that coldness," she then said as her vines froze in place. "That can only be..."

Frozone was soon shown as he froze the remaining monorail tracks and helped the monorail to safety with his icy trail.

"Frozone, yeah!" Mr. Incredible beamed once he saw his old friend in action.

"Thanks, Frozone!" Nature Girl smiled.

"You weren't too bad yourself, Nature Girl!" Frozone called out to her before smirking. "Or is it Nature Woman now?"

"Either one is fine!" Nature Girl smirked back.

As the Doom Drill roared through the streets, Dash and Saiyaboy stopped to pull an elderly woman out of the way when she was about to get hit by a falling car.

"Thank you, young men." she replied as Saiya Boy helped adjust her glasses.

Just then, a familiar stroller rolled onto the scene, with Jack-Jack in the seat.

"What...?" asked Dash, before he suddenly found Jack-Jack being handed off to him. "VIOLET!"

But Violet and the others were already on the move.

"Sorry, kiddo!" Songbird called out to Dash.

Dash groaned at her. Hiro began to help out as well with his new superhero name which was Zero, even though that name was given to him in a bullying way the first time it was used.

* * *

Mr. Incredible tried to stop the drill by leaning against the wheels as strongly as he could only to get run over and run down as the wheels proved to be stronger than he was. Saiyaman tried to help out by grabbing on the other wheel as Mr. Incredible grabbed on one wheel before their feet seemed to skid on the road and crumbled up due to their combined strength.

Elastigirl then pulled herself upon a highway in the middle of the road and held out her hands by stretching them and making her hands big to make them noticed like stoplights. "Stop! EVERYBODY STOP!" she then told them for their own safety.

Mr. Incredible and Saiyaman were both straining as hard as they could, so fortunately they stopped in time as the Doom Drill tore through the bridge. A woman almost fell out of her car, which dangled from the bridge, but Elastigirl pulled her to safety as the Doom Drill continued on its solitary path of peril. Violet leapt into action and used an energy disk to destroy some debris that would've narrowly fallen on some people nearby.

"Direct hit!" QuadStar declared. "That just leaves the Doom Drill!"

"Head's up, Dad!" Dash called as he sped by his father and gave him his baby brother.

"DASH!" Mr. Incredible cried out.

Violet was soon shown.

"VIOLET!" Elastigirl cried out to her daughter. "Who's watching Jack-Jack?!"

"Dad's watching him." Violet replied.

"Violet, here, you take him." Mr. Incredible told his daughter, giving her her baby brother. 

There was soon some classical music being played before Estelle was shown in a Magical Girl form which looked like an Equestria Girl version of Sailor Moon.

"Is that Estelle?!" Bat-Mite called out.

"Yeah!" Lady Gothika told him. "It happened when we visited the Jinnouchi family while you were busy!"

Bat-Mite then nodded as Estelle soon took a hold of Jack-Jack as she flew by with her wings before taking out her scepter to use magic to try to stop the Doom Drill.

"You can try magic, dear, but I'm not sure if it'll work!" Lady Gothika advised her foster niece.

"I gotta at least try!" Estelle nodded as she waved her wand to shoot magic at the Doom Drill to try and stop it.

The Doom Drill seemed to keep on going for a few more feet, until it finally ground to a halt in front of the steps of City Hall.

"Well, we may not have gotten to do much," said Turbo Tigre. "But at least we stopped the Doom Drill."

"Great," replied QuadStar. "Now let's get moving."

"Why?" asked Turbo Tigre. "Shouldn't we at least savor the moment?"

"I did some reading up last night," replied QuadStar. "And the town's got this 'no supers' law in effect. So we can either savor the moment away from here, or savor it in a holding cell. Your call!"

"Hmm... You might be onto something," Turbo Tigre said before sighing. "C'mon, guys."

The Action Twins looked to their cousin and soon came to join them as well as Songbird. Estelle soon dropped down as she cradled Jack-Jack in her arms since she was a professional babysitter.

"So, what do we call you then?" Songbird asked Estelle. "You look like those girls that Atticus, Cherry, and Mo went to high school with."

"Basically, yeah," Estelle replied. "I was thinking of Sailor Equestria since I used to be Princess Tutu when I was younger."

Turbo Tigre snickered at the name of "Princess Tutu" as that sounded so girly. The police soon rode by and the group of kids went to hide away due to the law of "no supers".

"I think we'd better get going," Bat-Mite suggested to Saiyaman, Lady Gothika, and Nature Woman. "I personally don't take well to holding cells, and I hate being questioned."

"C'mon then," Saiyaman then said. "Let's make like a tree and split!"

Lady Gothika sweat-dropped before they dashed off with their kids.

* * *

Unfortunately, the Parr family was caught in their superhero outfits as the others got away. Frozone was soon making his own exit.

"Excuse me, Mr. 'Zone?" A police officer called.

"Sorry, but, I'm not really supposed to be here." Frozone said as he froze the cop's feet to the ground.

"Which seems wrong, doesn't it?" The police officer then smirked. "Perhaps you'd be interested in changing that law?"

The visiting family soon changed back into their secret identities as they were on their way back home.

"All right! We lost 'em!" Atticus chuckled.

"What a rush!" Cherry gushed as she smiled brightly for once which seemed to concern her children. "I haven't had that much fun in... Well... Maybe 20 years! We gotta do that again! Oh, if only Batman and Catwoman could see me now!"

"They'd probably chew us out over being nearly apprehended," Lionel remarked. "Honestly, that was way too close!"

Cherry just kept laughing.

"...Mother, you are concerning me," Zofia spoke up. "You are... Cheerful."

"I haven't seen Cherry act like this except for Halloween or her birthday." Atticus remarked.

"Is she sick?" Zofia asked nervously. "Maybe we should call those mental health doctors on TV: Cosmo and Nation McKinley."

"No, no, that won't be necessary, dear," Cherry said. "It was just quite a romp for me. That's all."

"She has an adrenaline rush," LJ replied. "But hopefully she calms down. Besides, we can't afford to be too careful with that whole 'NO SUPERS ALLOWED' law going on. One bad move, and it's howdy to the hoosegow. Say, where's Hiro?"

"Guys? Where'd you go?" Hiro called as he was on his way out.

The police soon surrounded him as he still had on his special suit.

"Uh-oh," Hiro said nervously. "Okay, I know this looks bad, but I can explain!" he then panicked.

"Stay down, Super!" One cop glared sharply.

"Great, I'm only 14 and I've been sent to jail two times now." Hiro groaned to himself.

LJ winced. "Uh-oh... I knew we should've made sure he was with us. Maybe I can transwarp him back here, like Dad." And so he concentrated his energy, searching for Hiro's location. "Almost... Almost... Found 'im!"

Suddenly, Hiro's body began to emit a faint glow, before he vanished. The next time he reappeared was back at the Winnebago. Hiro looked around as he soon made it out alright.

* * *

"There you are, Hiro," LJ smiled. "Nice robo suit, by the way, you almost look like a Transformer."

"Did you ever come up with a name for yourself?" Akito asked.

"Best I got is Zero, even though Yama used to call me that." Hiro shrugged.

"Better idea: Mighty Magnet," LJ suggested. "Ya kinda remind me of one of those Headmaster-Targetmaster-type Transformers."

"Mighty Magnet?" Hiro repeated. "Hmm... I'll think about that, but that sounds pretty cool."

"Glad ya like it," LJ replied as they went inside.

"Luckily the Underminer didn't get away with any REAL gold or money," Lionel chuckled. "I made sure of that."

"Amazing." Zofia replied.

"That was a pretty good run," Mo said. "I hope though that Bob and Helen will be okay."

"Well, there's very little damage, apart from the road and that bridge, and even though mole man is out there, he lost," Lionel shrugged. "So hopefully it shouldn't be too bad."

"There's also plenty of leftovers if you guys want." Mo offered.

"That should be fine, Mrs. Fudo." Chrissy replied.

"Oh, gee, don't forget about us." Adagio said as she came over with Aria and Sonata as they carried David.

"He wasn't too much trouble, was he?" Cherry asked as she took a hold of David.

"He was alright, I guess." Adagio shrugged.

"Ooh! Guys, I want another baby~" Sonata gushed.

"Gross." Aria rolled her eyes.

David babbled something and gave a mild shrug as he patted his mother on the back.

"So, will you be staying for the night?" Adagio asked Chrissy.

"I dunno about the whole night, but I thought I'd stay at least for dinner to be with LJ." Chrissy replied.

"Well, all right," Aria said. "You're too young to sleepover with a boy." she then said.

"At least you three are better parents than Barb and Lance." Cherry muttered.

"Yep," LJ replied. "And you're doing pretty good at this parenting thing. Even took care of my bro. Good on ya."

"Well, thanks," Adagio replied. "We did our best."

"It was so much fun!" Sonata gushed.

Aria hid a small smirk.

* * *

Everybody soon sat down after a long day and ate some food while spending the rest of the day trying to chill out, though Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl were shown to be on the news.

"Whoof, that is _not_ gonna help their rep," Lionel winced. "Hopefully there's some way we can offer out support in these difficult times."

"Yeah..." Cherry sighed.

"Y'know Vince, it seems like your brother and sister have superhero work, but you don't," Jenny said to Vincent. "Any special reason why?"

"I guess it just never stuck to me as much as it did for Akito and Estelle," Vincent shrugged. "The only real superhero experience I have is when we trained with the Loonatics... But then, I got corrupted and jealous..." he then said, a bit ashamed of that moment.

"Ah, Vincent, that's in the past," Akito told him. "We know you won't go rogue like that ever again."

"Yeah! And instead, it happened to me!" LJ replied casually with a chuckle.

Vincent shrugged as he went back to painting his latest masterpiece.

"Well, it was nice to meet the Parr family," Hiro said to the others. "I just wish it could've been under better circumstances."

"That's just the life of a superhero," Akito replied. "I figured Baymax would've taught you that."

"Yeah, I guess," Hiro said bashfully. "Not to mention Tadashi and the others."

"I kinda thought at least Tadashi would've come with you." replied LJ.

"He said he wanted some alone time with Honey Lemon." Hiro smirked.

"Ooh, I think I know what that means." Akito smirked back.

"Well, hopefully we can catch them next time." Kimberly said.

"Although I predict they might come back later." Jenny smirked.

"Predict?" Raul asked. "What does that mean?"

"Ya know," Jenny replied. "Twins are psychic." she then added as Martin shook his head at his sister's behavior.

"That is SO dopey," Martin replied. "Honestly, you say the goofiest things."

Jenny just stuck her tongue out.

"At least she has a creative imagination." Chrissy commented.

"It's a very important and powerful asset to one's mind." Kimberly added.

"Still, I just hope that the, uh, Incredibles will be alright." Hiro then said.

"That makes more than two of us." LJ agreed as they went inside.

"Lionel, I don't know if Lady Gothika can stay silent," Cherry said as she stared out the window. "It's like she's been brought back from the dead after nearly 20 years of leaving Gotham City."

"Bat-Mite feels the same way," Lionel replied. "But how we gonna do it if supers ain't allowed?"

Cherry let out a small sigh. "I-I don't know..." she then said softly.

Dib and Gaz looked over as they felt a little sorry for the couple.

"Makes you feel kinda crummy, huh?" Dib asked his sister.

"...Yeah, a bit," Gaz had to admit. "I've got emotions too, ya know, other than spite."

"Your parents are having a tough time," Hiro noticed. "I wish I could help."

"Thanks, Hiro," Zofia smiled. "That's very thoughtful of you."

"Well, no problem," Hiro replied. "Maybe something will come along, like an opportunity."

"Maybe," shrugged Kimberly. "The question is, when?"

"Hard to say really." Hiro said bashfully.

"Who wants some chocolate?" Cherry offered. "I had a special delivery shipped over if you kids were good and I think you could use it now."

"Um, sure," Chrissy replied. "Chocolate sounds great."

"Wonderful!" Cherry said as she opened up the boxes and brought out chocolate bars with the name Wonka on them.

The kids each took their very own chocolate bars.

"Oh, Bob and Helen, I hope I didn't let you guys down." Atticus sighed to himself.

Mo walked over and patted him on the shoulder.

"Maybe we should go and show our support?" asked Lionel. "They could use it. Where exactly are they?"

"Either home or somewhere else... Please, allow me..." Atticus said.

"What's he gonna do?" Chrissy asked. "Call them on the phone?"

"No, Atticus is going to do a special method before calling." Cherry clarified.

Atticus's eyes soon glowed white as he got into a special position and attempted to track down the Parr family by tracking down their Ki to make sure they were back home or somewhere else.

Everyone waited, and Atticus' eyes eventually stopped glowing. "They're staying at a motel," he explained. "Also, I think Lucius is there. Wait, yeah, he's definitely there."

"Then let's head on over and maybe cheer 'em up," Lionel smiled. "Whaddyasay?"

The kids overheard that and looked a little excited.

"Yeah, let's go visit," Mo advised. "That might be a good idea."

"I think so too," Cherry said softly. "They could probably use the company."

So, once more, the family headed to the Schwartz Winnebago and drove out to the Safari Inn motel.


	3. Chapter 3

"Felicity, when are you gonna visit us?" Zofia pouted as she was on the phone. "I miss you..."

"I miss you too, but there's just a lot of crazy stuff happening at school for me," Felicity said on the other line. "I promise I'll come by and we can have a Family Fun Day, all of us!"

There was then a yelp heard with a sword clash.

"What was that?" Zofia asked.

"Oh, uh, nothing," Felicity smiled bashfully as she held a sword in her hand as her friends seemed to have swords too. "The boys are just playing Crown of Duty. That's all."

"Hmm..." Zofia pouted.

"Look, I promise I'll come as soon as I can!" Felicity called out as she soon ran across the floor and jumped in the air with her sword as she ended up right behind her target who appeared to be a ferocious dragon as she deflected some fiery breath with her sword. "Listen, I gotta go, but I'll call you back, I promise!"

Zofia sighed as Felicity soon hung up.

"A local motel," Cherry grimaced. "The Hell version of a hotel."

"Pretty sure we know she and her friends have adventures," Raul replied. "Don't get why she _has_ to lie to you."

"...That's a good question," LJ replied. "What would be the point of lying, anyway? Did she get pulled into some evil deal _again_? It seems like that happened all the time before I was born!"

"Settle down, kids," Cherry said as she and the others began to unhook their seatbelts. "She probably just doesn't want us to worry about her too much."

"Yeah, but we deal with crazy hoo-ha like that on the daily!" LJ replied as he got out of the Winnebago. "Does she not know or something? Seems pointless."

"Well, we can discuss it with her when she comes whenever." Lionel told him.

"Yeah, I _will_!" LJ declared.

* * *

The Parr family soon noticed the other family and waved as they reunited and went inside the motel to get settled in.

"Oh, hey, Rick," Bob said to an old friend in the truck after they came out of the truck. "Violet's friend, a kid named Tony, might have seen her in the outfit without her mask."

"Talkative type?" Rick asked.

"Dunno, last name is Rydinger." Bob shrugged.

"Tony Rydinger. I'll check it out," Rick said as he wrote the name down before calling out to the superhero couple. "Bob, Helen. A word if you don't mind. Atticus, Mo, Cherry, Lionel, you might wanna hear this too."

The other two couples shared a look and decided to come see the man.

"The program's been shut down." Rick told them.

"What?!" The couples gasped.

"Politicians don't understand people who do good simply because it's right," Rick explained. "Makes them nervous. They've been gunning for supers for years. Today was all they needed. Anyway, I'm done. I'm afraid two more weeks in the motel was the best I can do for you."

"Oh, Rick." Mo said softly.

"It's ain't much." Rick replied.

"You've done plenty, Rick," Helen smiled before she hugged the man in gratitude. "We won't forget it."

"Well, it has been a great honor working with you good people," Rick replied. "Fudos and Schwartzes? I'm sure The Justice League feels the same way when you were young members."

"I'm sure too." Atticus smiled.

"Thanks for everything," Bob added as he shook hands with Rick. "And good luck."

"Yeah, you too." Rick nodded before he hit the truck door and it soon drove off with him, away from the motel.

"We'll help out the best we can." Atticus said.

"Thank you so much." Bob smiled.

"And we brought some extended family," Mo added. "You remember them from the race."

"Right," Helen replied. "Thanks, Mo."

Lionel nodded and LJ waved in response.

"So, you guys live here now?" LJ asked. "...Okay then! Let's head on in."

"It'll have to do for right now," Helen sighed. "I just hope it's not crowded."

"Me too," Hiro said nervously. "I'm a little claustrophobic."

"That explains a few things." Akito remarked.

"So, what's for dinner?" Vincent asked.

"Maybe some Chinese food?" Mo offered. "My treat."

"Cool!" Dash exclaimed.

"Sounds like fun!" LJ exclaimed.

"I was hoping you'd all agree!" Mo beamed.

"Well, I guess it's the best we got," Violet shrugged. "Better than leftovers."

* * *

And so, Mo ordered Chinese food for all of them and made sure to get something that everybody liked and could all agree on.

"Well, it might not be pizza, but..." Gaz sighed before she took an egg roll and ate it before her eyes were visible as they grew wide. "This is amazing!"

Dash was about to take an egg roll for himself.

"Did you wash your hands?" asked Violet.

Dash quickly left the table, then came back.

"With soap?" Violet asked.

Again, Dash left, then put soap on his hands and washed them, then came back.

"Did you _dry_ them?"

This time, Dash just shook his hands dry, then popped an egg roll into his mouth.

"Well, at least it was amusing." LJ chuckled.

"Little brothers." Violet rolled her eyes.

"Luckily Akito doesn't do that." Vincent replied.

"I don't either... That much... Especially since Aunt Cass would find out anyway." Hiro smiled bashfully.

Violet giggled a little from that.

"What?!" Dash complained as he grabbed a container. "Is this all vegetables? Who ordered all vegetables?"

"I did," Estelle said as she gave the blonde boy some on his plate as she added some on her own, especially since she was a vegetarian nowadays like her mother. "They're good and you're going to have some."

Dash groaned as the others ate.

"Are we going to talk about it?" asked Violet, poking at her plate.

"What?" asked LJ.

"The elephant in the room."

David immediately shot up and started looking around, excited.

"What elephant?" asked Bob.

"I guess not, then." Violet replied.

David slumped back in his seat, disappointed when he didn't see any elephants.

"You're referring to today?" Helen soon guessed.

"Yeah! What's the deal with today?" Dash piped up.

"We all make mistakes," Helen replied. "For example, you kids were supposed to watch Jack-Jack."

"I wouldn't mind doing that," Estelle spoke up. "Especially after the last babysitter said she had a nightmarish experience."

"Babysitting, while you guys did the important stuff." Violet rolled her eyes as she picked at her food.

"Violet, I'm sorry, but you guys aren't old enough to decide these things." Mo spoke up.

"Mrs. Fudo is right." Helen agreed.

"We are old enough to help out," said Violet. "Isn't that what you tell us, Dad?"

"Yeah, well, help out can mean many different things." said Bob.

"But we're supposed to help if there's trouble." LJ stated.

"Well, yeah, but..."

"Aren't you glad we helped today?" asked Violet.

"We've been through worse," Akito reminded. "We've had Loonatics experience."

"I remember." Atticus replied as he thought about the kids' superhero experience when they were very young.

"I know, but--" Bob tried to explain.

"You said that you were proud of us." Violet glared.

"Well, I was, 'am'." Bob defended.

"We wanna fight bad guys!" Dash glared.

Jack-Jack babbled as he tried to imitate what his big brother said.

"No, you don't!" Helen argued.

LJ, Zofia, and their friends began to back up a bit.

"You said things were different, now." Violet firmly pouted.

"And they were 'on the island', but, I didn't mean that from now on--" Helen tried to explain.

"So, now, we gotta go back to never using our powers!" Violet snapped.

"Oh, my." Hiro frowned.

"It defines who I am!" Dash proudly declared like an actor on TV.

"We're not saying..." Bob started. "What?"

"Some actor said it." Dash replied.

"Can we just eat the dinner, while it's hot?" asked Helen, annoyed.

"Did we do something wrong?" asked Dash.

"Yes./No!"

"...I feel like we should go," LJ stated, as he seemed to get flattened. "The atmosphere is getting kind of heavy..."

"I'm sorry about that, dear," Cherry said to LJ. "I didn't think there'd be family drama going on."

"We didn't do anything wrong." Bob told them.

"Superheroes are illegal. Whether it's fair or not, that's the law." said Helen.

"The law should be fair," said Bob. "What are we teaching our kids?

"To respect the law!"

"Even when the law is disrespectful?"

"If laws are unjust, there are laws to change them. Otherwise it's chaos!"

"Which is exactly what we have!" Bob replied.

"I just thought it was kinda cool." said Violet.

"What was?" asked Helen.

"Fighting crime as a family." replied Violet.

"It was cool," replied Helen. "But, it's over. The world is what it is. We have to adapt."

"Are things bad?" asked Raul.

"Things are fine." replied Helen.

Dash then wolfed down the vegetables on his plate. "Can I be excused?" he then asked before zipping away from the table and put his plate on the counter before bolting off and came over to the bed before sitting on it and clicked on the TV.

"How much longer in the motel, Dad?" Violet asked.

"Uh..." Bob paused as he looked stumped.

"Not much longer, honey." Helen said softly.

Violet soon walked off as she looked very upset.

"Oh, Violet..." Estelle frowned. "Maybe one of us should go talk to her."

"...Maybe I should do it." Hiro said bashfully.

"That seems like a good idea." LJ replied.

"All right," Hiro said. "I just hope I don't mess this up."

"I doubt you could, Hiro," Estelle soothed. "It'll help you get to know Violet better too."

* * *

Hiro soon went to go after Violet and knocked on the bathroom door. "Uh, Violet? If this is a bad time, I'm sorry," he then said nervously. "I just thought maybe you'd like to talk."

"I'm not sure you'd understand," Violet sighed from the other side of the door. "You're a guy."

"Well, that may be, but I know how difficult it is being a superhero," Hiro replied. "And so do my friends. Keeping secrets from the people you care about... Is difficult, to put it lightly."

"It's hard stuff," Violet pouted a bit as she sat on the floor and hugged her knees with her back against the door. "I'm not sure why the Fudo kids are so excited about it."

"Just know that you don't have to go through it alone," Hiro advised. "I have my brother and friends with me... Those guys have each other, as well as LJ, Zofia, and their friends and you have your family and your friends here to help you."

"... I'll keep that in mind," Violet replied. "Thanks, I guess."

"You're very welcome. I try my best," Hiro smiled. "I'd hate to see you be sad, you should smile more often; it's a good look for you."

Violet had a small smile at that before Hiro walked off to give her some more alone time.

* * *

"I think that went... Well, better than I expected," LJ shrugged. "You two are hitting it off."

"You really think so?" Hiro asked bashfully, almost blushing.

"Well, yeah," Zofia replied. "Anybody with eyes could see that."

"Um, if you say so." Hiro replied.

"Hey, I definitely know these things." LJ added.

"Yes, I suppose you do." Hiro replied.

"Even if a certain sister of mine is keeping secrets." LJ then said ominously.

"Do you want me to send you over to her for a little while so you can talk?" Cherry asked him.

"I would like that, yes," LJ replied. "The last thing I want is my own family keeping secrets from me. Family bonds are built on trust."

"You are absolutely right," Cherry said as she held out her hand as some magic formed in it. "I'm sure she had good intentions, so don't be too mad at her when you go visit."

"I suppose." LJ replied as the magic surrounded his body.

Cherry let him go off as the others decided to leave the Parr family alone for the night.

* * *

**_Meanwhile..._ **

Felicity panted heavily with her friends as they looked exhausted and dropped their swords from what they had to do. "Hey... Carlos...?" she then spoke up.

"Yeah, Flick?" Carlos replied through panting.

"Never... Ever... Mix one of Mal's magic spells... With one of your video games... Ever... Again." Felicity told him.

"Sure, Flick." Carlos grinned bashfully.

LJ poofed in. "You gonna explain what's going on, or are you gonna lie about that too?" he asked.

"LJ... Please..." Felicity panted.

LJ took a look at them. "Man, you guys look rough," he then said. "Play too much Crown of Duty?"

The four teenagers looked startled at the sight of LJ, though they got over it as Felicity was struck with a pange of guilt. 

"I'm sorry I lied..." Felicity sighed as she knew what her brother was talking about and why he came. "I just didn't want you guys to be scared or worried about what was going on down here."

"We deal with stuff like this on the regular!" LJ exclaimed. "We know you do too, so the lying is superfluous! That means unnecessary."

"Oh, so if she told you we were facing a red-eyed black dragon that would probably kill me if we weren't paying attention, I suppose that wouldn't give you nightmares?" Mal spoke up with a small smirk.

"Mal, not the time." Felicity scolded.

"Flick just didn't want you guys to freak out," Jay said as he crossed his arms. "We're not just learning the basics of life in this school, most of the time we have to fight for our lives just to survive, such as monsters and magic spells."

"Responding to the first question: _NO_ , IT _WOULDN'T_!" LJ exclaimed. "Because I'M USED TO THAT! I'm not a normal kid! Half the time someone is trying to murder me! Also, I know you're fighting for your lives cuz people are trying to kill you. What would give me nightmares is if you died, and I didn't even _know_ it happened! I'd just be sitting somewhere and wondering, when's Felicity coming? It's gonna be so cool when she comes, but I don't even know that she's never coming again!"

Mal looked soft as that last part seemed to hit her.

"How would we be able to tell you if we didn't know how to save her?" Evie replied.

"Yeah, man, I've dodged death a lot of times and not just back home with my mom, but here as well," Carlos added. "We're sorry we had to lie, but we just didn't want freak outs to happen while we're over here."

"I'm sorry, but be patient for future calls," Felicity said to LJ with a sigh. "It was wrong, but I didn't want anybody to worry or take me away from my friends who are like family to me just as well as you are my family."

"Family is built on trust," LJ replied. "And I wouldn't freak out, I'd take action and get to her location to help her. Because even though I barely see her, she's my eldest sister... And I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to her and I could've done something to stop it."

"I'm really sorry," Felicity said softly. "I just thought a little lie would ease the pain of a hurtful truth."

"Who told you that anyway?" LJ scoffed.

Jay began to back away nervously with a sheepish chuckle.

"I should've guessed based on Felicity's letters," LJ narrowed his eyes. "Mr. Sticky Fingers!"

"Hey, it's how I was raised." Jay defended with a shrug.

"Well, little lies get blown up when you have to prove the lies aren't lies!" LJ exclaimed. "That's like VeggieTales 101!"

A silence filled the room.

"...I guess it makes sense none of you guys have _ever_ seen VeggieTales before," LJ sighed. "Even if you're not religious, it's still _really_ funny. I'll show you sometime."

Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos soon looked at Felicity.

"Yeah, he's right," Felicity replied. "It does a great job at teaching the morals and messages without shoving it down your throat or being preachy."

The group of four then smiled and nodded back at LJ.

"I'm sorry," Felicity told LJ. "Also, be sure to tell Zofia not to take it personally if I can't take some calls right away or don't answer. Maybe when I come home for a visit, we'll watch some Veggie Tales."

"I'll keep that in mind, so long as you remember what I said." LJ smiled as he left.

The group of five "elders" nodded as they let him go.

"So, when are you gonna visit next?" Evie asked.

"I dunno yet," Felicity replied. "Hopefully someone won't use a magic spell combined with a video game."

"I just thought it'd be cool," Carlos shrugged. "I didn't know it'd come with a high price."

The girls just rolled their eyes.

* * *

When LJ came back, the kids stayed inside while the adults went outside by the pool.

"What are we gonna do?" asked Lionel.

"I don't know." Bob sighed. "Maybe Dicker will find something."

"Dicker is gone, Bob," said Helen. "Any thought we had about being supers again, is fantasy. One of us has gotta get a job."

"One of us?" asked Bob.

"You did a long stint at Insuricare." Helen told her husband.

"Hated every minute of it." Bob groused, remembering his lousy time working for an insurance company.

"I know it was hard on you." Helen told him. "Maybe it's my turn in the private sector and you take..."

"No, I'm doing this. I need to do this. Do you know where my suit and ties are?" asked Bob.

"Burned up when the jet destroyed our house."

"...The jet destroyed our house. Yeah."

"We can't count on anyone else now, Bob," Helen sighed. "It's just us."

"Also us." said Lionel.

"We can't wait for..." Helen started, before she heard a door close. She and Bob got up, and after some looking around, saw a familiar shape nearby.

"No lifeguard on duty," said the man as he stepped into the light. "Swim at your own risk."

"Lucius?" Cherry asked.

"Give Little Miss Sunshine a prize." Lucius smirked as he made himself known.

"Oh, where'd you go today?" Bob asked his best friend.

"I noticed you missed all the fun." Lucius replied. "Don't be mad, because I know when to leave a party. I'm just as illegal as you guys, besides I knew the cops would let you go."

"Yeah. It's quite a far-fetched excuse," Cherry remarked. "So what's this all about?"

"I heard the program shut down," Lucius replied before asking, "How much longer are you in this motel?"

"Two weeks." Bob said with a groan.

"And you know the offer still stands." Lucius then said.

"You're very generous, but there's five of us and that's not counting the Schwartzes and Fudos," Helen replied. "We wouldn't do that to you and Honey."

"The door's always open," Lucius replied. "You know the news isn't all bad. While you guys were being detained, I was approached by a dude who represents this tycoon." he then said as he brought out a card to show them.

Bob read the card name. "Winston Deavor..."

"Wants to talk with me, with you too, about hero stuff." explained Lucius. "I checked him out, he's legit; trained under Dicker, he wants to meet."

"Aw, jeez, more Superhero trouble?" asked Helen. "We just came from the police station, Lucius."

"When?" Bob asked Lucius.

"Tonight, I'm going there, now." replied Lucius.

"You enjoy," said Helen. "I'm sittin' this one out."

"He wants all of us." Lucius emphasized.

"Honey, let's just, at least hear what he has to say." Bob suggested.

"You got the address, I'll meet you guys there." Lucius told them as he was about to leave.

"We go in our supersuits?" asked Mo.

"Yeah. Might wanna wear the old supersuits." Lucius added. "Got a feeling he's nostalgic."

As soon as Lucius left, Lionel smiled. "Well... I believe that was the sound of Mr. Opportunity knocking at our collective doors."

The adults looked a bit hopeful and excited.

* * *

The kids were soon shown to be watching a Godzilla movie on TV, though Violet didn't seem that interested as her mind was busy with other thoughts than to pay attention to the movie.

"Gee, that's not desperate at all." Zofia deadpanned at the white-haired hair who seemed to be fat with a suck-up assistant who was a balding brown-haired man, both resembling a couple of popular film critics.

Helen soon came by and kissed Dash on the cheek as she went to leave with Bob, Atticus, Mo, Lionel, and Cherry.

"Wait a sec, where are you guys going?" Estelle asked.

"The fresh air is especially good tonight." Bob smiled innocently as he opened the door.

"If Jack-Jack wakes up--" Helen was about to remind.

"I know the drill." Violet rolled her eyes before she seemed to notice that her mother had on a pair of red boots.

"Wonder where they're going?" asked LJ.

"Who knows, really?" replied Chrissy. "But it probably doesn't involve us."

"Yeah, I guess." LJ shrugged.

They soon went back to their movie as the adults left them alone that night.

* * *

Meanwhile, a black car was seen riding down to a certain address before out came the adults in their superhero alter egos, though Bob and Helen wore their old uniforms as Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl from long before they were married.

"Your security badge," An attendant said as he checked them before letting them pass by with their own passes. "Please this way."

Frozone soon came in after the couple, along with Nature Woman and Saiyaman.

"Hey listen, you're my biggest fan," The attendant said to Frozone before he realized what he said, but his favorite hero simply walked away. "What am I saying? I'm your biggest... Shoot."

"Nice try." Lady Gothika said, emerging from the shadows.

"Yah!" The attendant yelped and saw her. "Oh, uh, The Dark Knight's honorary daughter... What a surprise. I thought you were dead."

"Gratefully exaggerated." Lady Gothika smirked.

"Not dead, just retired!" Bat-Mite added as he poofed in, clad in one of his earliest costumes.

"And the Dark Knight's #1 fan himself!" The attendant added.

"Glad to meet'cha." Bat-Mite replied.

"Welcome to you two as well." The attendant smiled.

Lady Gothika and Bat-Mite nodded as they walked in after the other heroes who walked in ahead of them.

"I wonder if The Commander or Jetstream will be here too?" Saiyaman smiled hopefully.

"I wouldn't get too excited about that." Lady Gothika smirked.

"Yeah, it's probably not in the budget," Bat-Mite replied. "But let's see who we already have."

They came to a grand building and soon went to ride up an elevator.

Nature Woman snapped her fingers to the beat of the elevator music on the way up. A man soon came in to welcome them into a new room after he approved their access.

* * *

The group soon came into a grand room which looked very imposing and amazing and it even had its own fireplace.

"I love superheroes!" A man beamed as he soon came down the stairs, showing graying hair with a suit as he came to meet the heroes up close. "The powers, the costumes, the mythic struggles! Winston Deavor. You can call me Win. Genuine pleasure to meet you," he then greeted as he shook each of their hands. "Frozone! Elastigirl."

"Nice to meet you." Elastigirl smiled as they shook hands.

"Mr. Incredible." Win then said to the strong man.

"Hello." Mr. Incredible replied.

"Mr. Incredible, Incredible, Incredible. Catching the bad guys, Catching the bad guys~," Win soon began to sing. "Pow, pow, pow! pow, pow, pow!~"

"Oh, gee, don't forget about us." Saiyaman said playfully.

"Course I wouldn't!" Win replied. "But you guys don't really have theme songs." he turned to Frozone. "Who's the cat that got the skill, When survival odds are close to nil?, Frozone, Frozone! Frozone!~"

"Frozone!~" Frozone himself joined in for that last line.

"Can't tell you what a thrill this is," Win smiled. "And this is..." he gestured to a brown-haired young woman who'd just come inside.

"Oh, hello there, superheroes." she said. "So sorry I'm late."

"...My _tardy_ sister, Evelyn." Win finished.

"And I'm scolding myself," Evelyn replied, before getting in her brother's face for the last part. " _You_ don't have to, Winston."

"Siblings." Lady Gothika and Saiyaman shared a smirk.

"Spectacular," Win smiled. "My father was so proud that I was even remotely connected to you guys," he then said to Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl, and Frozone. "He used to call you, the last line of defense. He was your top supporter."

"Well, maybe you could tell us a little more about your father?" Saiyaman suggested. "LG, Nature Woman, Bat-Mite, and I were more of little helpers for The Justice League."

"Sure, I'd be glad to, Superman's little Boy of Steel," Win chuckled as he explained everything. "Our father donated to superhero causes, he raised money for the Dynaguy statue in Avery Park. He got to know many supers, personally. Even installed a phone with direct lines to Gazerbeam and Bionic in case of emergencies. He loved that. Showed it off to everyone. He was heartbroken when you were all forced to go underground."

"Father believed the world be more dangerous without you." Evelyn soon added.

"But, you know how right he was." Win nodded.

"So, what happened to your father?" Nature Woman asked softly.

"There was a break-in," Win explained gravely. "My father called Gazerbeam, the direct line. No answer. He called Bionic. No answer. Superheroes had just been made illegal. The robbers discovered him on the phone, and shot him."

"Yikes." Saiyaman simply said.

"Talk about unfortunate." Bat-Mite winced.

"It must've been hard." said Elastigirl.

"Especially for Mother," replied Evelyn. "She died a few months later. Heartbreak."

"If superheroes had not been forced underground, it never would've happened." said Winston.

"Or Dad could've taken Mom to his safe-room as soon as he knew there was trouble." Evelyn shrugged.

"I disagree _strongly_ , but we're not going into it right now." Winston nearly glared at his sister.

Evelyn just gave him a look in response.

"The point is nobody expected us to be able to actually run Dad's company," Winston soon continued. "But with Evelyn as designer, and myself as operator, we threw ourselves into building Devtech into what it is today."

"A world-class telecommunications company." Frozone remarked.

"Bigger than ever and perfectly positioned to make some wrong things, right," Winston smiled before he offered them for them to sit down. "Hence, this meeting."

"Well, it's nice that you invited us too even if we're a bit different from Elastigirl, Mr. Incredible, and Frozone." Lady Gothika said as they came to sit down to talk a little more.

"Let me ask you something," explained Winston. "What is the main reason you were all forced underground?"

"Ignorance." said Mr. Incredible.

"Perception," countered Win as he stood by a video screen with footage of the City Hall. "Take today for example, with the Underminer. Difficult situation. You were faced with a lot of hard decisions."

"Oh, tell me about it." Saiyaman replied.

"I can't," replied Win. "Because I didn't see it; neither did anyone else. So, when you fight bad guys like today, people don't see the fight or what led up to it. They see what politicians tell them to see. They see destruction and they see you. So, if we wanna change people's perceptions about superheroes, we need _you_ to share _your_ perceptions with the world."

"And just how do we do that?" Nature Woman asked.

"With cameras." Evelyn replied as she flicked a switch to make the room dark with three screens of her brother repeating what he just said to the group of superheroes in front of them.

 **"We need _you_ to share _your_ perceptions with the world."** Winston on the screen said.

 ** _"And just how do we do that?"_** Nature Woman's voice asked on the screen.

"We embed tiny cameras like those into your super suit." Evelyn soon informed which made everyone look to their lanyards with the cards at the end of them.

"Wow! So small!" Elastigirl smiled as she took a closer look. "And the picture is outstanding."

"Thanks, I designed it myself," Evelyn smirked as Elastigirl liked her so far. "I guess this reminds you of some good old Bat Gadgets, huh LG and Bat-Mite?" she then asked.

"I know it does for me." Lady Gothika nodded.

"Definitely superb, that's for sure." Bat-Mite agreed.

"We've got resources, lobbyists, worldwide connections, and very important, insurance," explained Winston. "All we need now are the super-est superheroes. It needs you. Come on! Help me make all Supers legal again."

"Mr. Deavor, you got yourself a deal," Bat-Mite declared. "Let's do it to it!"

"Yeah!" Lady Gothika, Saiyaman, and Nature Woman gleefully agreed.

"This sounds great!" Mr. Incredible beamed as he looked pumped. "Let's get this going, what's my first assignment?" he then asked.

"Yeah! I was born ready!" Saiyaman added.

"That enthusiasm is golden. Hold onto it," Winston chuckled. "But for our first move, well, Elastigirl, Nature Woman, and Lady Gothika are our best plays." he then said.

"Us?" Lady Gothika and Nature Woman blinked.

"Them?" Bat-Mite and Saiyaman added.

"Better than me?" Mr. Incredible asked in disbelief.

"Ahem!" Elastigirl cleared her throat roughly at her husband.

"I mean, they're good," Mr. Incredible said nervously. "They're, really, a credit to their... But... You know... You know."

"With great respect, let's not test the whole, 'insurance-will-pay-for-everything' idea, on the first go 'round, okay?" Winston replied.

"Wait a minute, you're saying what?" Saiyaman spoke up as Frozone chuckled to himself. "We're messy?"

"Well, Evelyn did a cost-benefit analysis comparing all your last five years of crime-fighting, Mr. Incredible, before going underground," Winston said before giving the strong man a file. "And Elastigirl's numbers are self-explanatory."

"Not to mention what these two have done in their fair shares, especially getting Catwoman on the side of good." Evelyn added with a wink at Lady Gothika.

"Oh, it's not a fair comparison," Mr. Incredible pouted. "Heavyweight problems, need heavyweight solutions."

"Of course! We're gonna solve all kinds of problems together," Winston reassured. "After a perfect launch with these lovely ladies."

"Gosh... This is a big responsibility..." Lady Gothika remarked. "Especially with a baby at home and with my oldest away at that special school, even if a dear friend of mine promised expenses paid since she's like family... I-I don't know if we should..." she then said to Nature Woman. "I mean, without the guys?"

"I-I'm not sure if I could when we have families," Nature Woman added. "Especially me since Saiyaman already has a second job that takes up enough free time as it is."

"Yeah!" Bat-Mite added. "Plus, we're a team! A package-deal-type sorta thing!"

"Well, Elastigirl, what do you say?" Evelyn soon asked.

"What do I say?" Elastigirl replied with a chuckle before she looked a little lost. "I... Don't know." she then admitted.

"Could we think about this?" Lady Gothika asked the siblings.

"Of course, take all the time you need," Winston replied. "You could always come back."

"This is just a lot to take in," Lady Gothika remarked. "Thank you for your patience though."

"Of course," Winston nodded. "I'm sure you have a lot on your mind, especially after the retirements of Batman and Superman."

"Uh... Yeah..." Lady Gothika and Saiyaman both said.

"Aye," Bat-Mite agreed. "Best... Best be seeing you."

* * *

And both groups drove back to their respective places.

"This is a lot to think about," Lady Gothika said to Bat-Mite. "Especially with little David and Felicity's away at her fancy school... I'm not sure if I could put a lot of pressure on you for looking after the kids..." she then had a small smirk. "Even though I've felt a big rush I haven't felt in so long after Robin became Nightwing and branched off on his own and Batman decided he was getting too old and just settled down with Catwoman."

"I know, I know," Bat-Mite replied. "And I just want in because I don't want to be left out like I was so often when we were teenagers. I know it sounds crazy, but I just really like being included. That's not so wrong. Wait... What about Poppy? We could have her look after the kids!"

Lady Gothika nodded in agreement before pausing. "Poppy?" she then asked. "You sure Max and Allison wouldn't mind?"

"Of course not!" Bat-Mite replied. "The kids loved Poppy when they first met her, especially when they played that little... Amphibian? ...Something like that... Game with her!" he then paused to think before brightening up again.

"Well, I suppose we could check in with her," Lady Gothika said. "If she doesn't mind traveling a bit to look after the kids."

"If it's difficult for her, then I'll do it," Bat-Mite replied. "Or at least, one of my split-copies will. I suppose we'll have to ask her parents and whatnot. Fortunately, teleportation isn't pricey, especially when you're born with the ability."

"Right." Lady Gothika replied.

* * *

Soon, they came back and changed out of their costumes to get ready for bed.

"I'll think about this," Mo said to Atticus. "Especially since you're already busy enough as it is with your detective job."

"Yeah, last thing I wanna do is let the kids down again," Atticus replied. "Especially Akito since our time together is very precious and valuable, especially when he was a little boy."

Mo and Atticus smiled as they got along with this deal pretty well as did Cherry and Lionel as they discussed it, though... Bob and Helen had a bit of a rocky discussion over what they encountered earlier tonight. Long story short, Bob was feeling bummed out over the fact that he wasn't being picked to begin a new superhero career, while Helen was still on the fence about it. Eventually, she decided to give it a shot, while Bob would be at home, handling the children and the business for around the house.

"So, are we doing this?" Cherry asked Lionel.

"I'm in if you are." Lionel replied.

Cherry nodded before taking out her phone to make a call. "...Hey, Allison," she then said. "Yes, it's good to hear your voice too... I'm well, thank you. Listen, Lionel and I are going to have our hands full for a while, so we were wondering if Poppy would mind doing a favor for us."

* * *

**_Sometime later..._ **

"So, Bob and Helen are gonna have a new house for a while." Atticus soon told Cherry and Lionel as they came by.

"Really? Well, good for them!" Lionel exclaimed. "They finally got out of the motel! We should go pay them a visit, maybe."

"Yeah, I'm glad they got out of that cramped hotel," Atticus smiled. "Hopefully it'll help perk up Violet a bit."

"Hopefully, yeah," Cherry replied. "She's going through teenage girl stuff. Estelle hasn't been giving you that trouble, has she?"

"Oh, not very often," Mo shook her head. "Estelle's the same lovable and cheerful girl she always was, the only thing really different is that her interest in boys had increased by about 50%, even if she kissed that one Zephyr boy and it hurt her that he didn't have feelings for her back."

"Well, good for her," Lionel replied. "It's nice to know she didn't let the setback get her down!"

"It was rough, but I'm glad she managed to work through it," Mo smiled. "We'll arrange for a visit to the Parr family after they settle in."

"Sounds good 'cuz I feel we're gonna be busy for quite a while," Cherry replied. "Luckily though, we have Poppy on standby."

"Allison and Max's kid," Lionel nodded. "She babysat a little while back, but once her parents talk it over, I'll teleport them over here!"

"Hopefully she's as nice as her parents." Atticus smiled.

"But of course she is!" Cherry replied. "The kids just love her company."

"Yeah, she's a good egg," Lionel nodded. "It'll be nice seeing her again after all this time."

Atticus and Mo gave polite smiles.


	4. Chapter 4

Eventually, some time had passed as Zofia played with a ball by rolling it over to David on the floor as they sat together. LJ played with his Transformer toys as he smiled at getting them all aligned before the doorbell rang.

Cherry decided to get it and gave a very small smile as she saw the Dennison couple with their daughter. "So, what do I owe to this pleasure?" she then asked.

"Poppy, would you like to tell Mrs. Schwartz?" Max prompted his daughter.

"Well, all right," Poppy replied. "Ma'am, I'd love to stay to help out a little more with the kids as long as I can get my homework done when necessary and maybe stay overnight in the guest room if I absolutely have to. Both my parents think it's a good idea and you can add my new cell phone number on your speed dial list." she then added as she brought out her cell phone.

"How very mature and responsible of you, Poppy." Cherry nodded in approval.

"That sounds reasonable." Lionel agreed.

"Poppy's been very responsible lately, especially after looking after your kids," Alison smiled. "We thought this would work out just fine."

"Well, Poppy, if that's all alright with you, it's fine by us," Cherry then said. "I'm sure the kids would appreciate it. Would you like to see them for a little while?" she then asked.

Poppy looked at her parents.

"Go ahead," Max smiled at his daughter. "Have some fun while we work out a schedule."

"All right." Poppy nodded as she soon came into the living room to see the Schwartz kids while the adults would talk more about this in the kitchen.

"Ahoy, Poppy!" LJ waved. "Everyone, you remember Poppy, she babysat us a few times when our parents were busy."

"Hey, Poppy." Everyone replied.

"Hi, guys," Poppy replied. "Nice to see you all again."

"So you see, a miraculous new job opportunity has opened up for us," Lionel explained. "Which is why we need Poppy to help look after the kids while we're busy."

"I see, so this is why you need her for extended hours or visits to your house." Max then said.

"Yes," Cherry replied. "We'd rarely be home, so if it's not too much trouble... We trust your daughter a lot and the kids love her."

Max and Allison paused a bit.

"Well, Poppy is pretty responsible for her age," Allison agreed. "So you have a guest room she could stay in if such times come that you won't be home before your kids go to sleep?"

"Yes, we'll take care of food, living arrangements, and anything else she might need," Lionel promised. "Work is very tight right now, we just need someone to keep an eye on the young ones... Felicity goes to a special school far away from home and Zofia may be an adult in a young girl's body, but she's still too young to be home alone with her brothers."

"We understand," Max replied. "And we know that Poppy is in good hands."

"Of course," Cherry nodded. "Also, does Poppy cook?"

"She's learning," Allison replied. "At least she doesn't burn food like she used to with her old Easy-Bake Oven."

"Well, LJ is a pretty good cook, so he can help her out." Lionel stated.

"Nice," Max smiled. "She could use the help."

"Just be sure to call Poppy if you should ever need her," Allison added. "I'm sure she'd appreciate this."

"We appreciate it ourselves," Cherry replied before smirking. "It was either this or call Supernanny, but the children aren't bad eggs very much."

"A little bit of mischief, but nothing malicious that it has to resort to her help." Lionel added.

"Well, I'm glad we could help you and you can help her in her responsibilities," Max remarked. "She's an only child after all, she didn't have to deal with a little sister like I did."

"Duly noted." Cherry said.

"Well, sounds like it'll work out just fine," Allison replied. "We appreciate that you thought about us."

"Of course," Lionel smiled. "And I'm sure the kids would love it too."

And so, Max and Allison were soon teleported back home.

"Glad we've got that all worked out." Lionel declared.

"Yep," Cherry nodded. "Looks like all we have to do now is accept the job offer and get started."

"Right then," Lionel replied. "Time to call Winston and let him know."

Cherry nodded as they walked off to the phone.

* * *

"I am Megatron and I will destroy you!" Poppy smirked as she played in the middle of the floor with LJ. "With my Decepticons, you are no match for me!"

"Never, Megatron, not as long as Energon runs through my veins!" LJ exclaimed with a chuckle. "One shall stand; one shall fall!"

Cherry and Lionel gave fond smiles at that as they went to use the phone as the kids kept playing.

"You asked for it 'cuz open wide, HERE I COME!" Poppy called before taking another Transformer doll in her other arm as she lifted her arms up high. "Just try to stop me and Shockwave!"

David seemed to gasp like he was watching a show act out in front of him even though his big brother and the teenage girl were just playing together.

"Good thing I have Bumblebee and Ironhide!" LJ declared as he rolled two other vehicles towards his.

Cherry put in the number and waited.

Eventually, a voice spoke. "Hi! Cherry, how can I help you?"

"Winston? Lionel and I have decided," replied Cherry. "We're in."

"Super!" Winston beamed on the other line. "You can't see it now, but I'm dancing."

"I can tell," Cherry smirked. "Just say the word or call us, beep us, all that good stuff if you wanna reach us."

"If ya wanna page us, it's okay!" Lionel added.

"You guys can get down to my office as soon as Elastigirl shows up," Winston told them.

"Fair enough," Cherry replied. "We'll be there in a flash before you even know it."

"We look forward to it." Lionel added.

"Super!" Winston beamed. "You guys won't be disappointed, I promise you that."

"Let's hope not!" Lionel replied as he hung up.

"We're all set to go then!" Cherry said to Lionel. "This should be a lot of fun."

"Oh, for sure." Lionel agreed. And with a snap of his fingers, he then teleported them both to the DevTech building.

Poppy looked around for a moment.

"You okay?" Zofia asked.

"Just thought I heard something." Poppy said.

"Oh, Mom and Dad probably just stepped out," LJ replied. "I wouldn't worry about it."

* * *

Lionel and Cherry popped into the DevTech building as soon as Elastigirl arrived.

"Looks like we made it at the right moment!" Lionel exclaimed.

"Hey, guys," Elastigirl said to them. "Saiyaman and Nature Woman couldn't make it?"

"They have their hands too full to do any major help, but they would pop in once in a while." Cherry replied.

"Fair enough, I suppose," Elastigirl replied. "You guys should see an old friend of mine."

"An old friend?" Lionel asked. "Who is it?"

"Actually, it's my old ride from before I hooked up with, ya know, Mr. Incredible, I think you should check it out." Elastigirl said with a small smirk.

"Alright," Lionel replied. "I'm always down for some superhero history tidbits. Should be pretty interesting!"

"I'm sure you'll like it once you see it." Elastigirl smirked.

Cherry and Lionel nodded as that was going to be a treat for sure. They soon went off as Elastigirl showed her old ride which was a motorcycle that matched the colors of her old uniform.

"Whoa! That looks pretty sweet," Cherry had to admit. "Very chic and it brings out your colors."

"I thought you guys might like it." Elastigirl smiled.

"Now _that_ is a sweet ride!" Lionel exclaimed. "Reminds me of Nightwing's motorcycle, but cooler."

"Heh, thanks," Elastigirl smirked. "I thought you'd might approve."

"That help you get around aside from stretching your limbs out almost traveling like Spider-Man?" Cherry guessed.

"Something like that, yeah." Elastigirl nodded.

"Here comes, Elastigirl~" Winston sang once he saw the woman.

"That's fine," Elastigirl smirked as they came aboard on a private plane. "Stay calm, or I'll turn this bus right around."

"Come along now." Winston told Lady Gothika and Bat-Mite as they got into their costumes.

"Right then," Bat-Mite nodded. "Let's get to work."

* * *

They soon boarded the plane together. Once they were in, they soon took off to the skies and seemed to pass a bird known as an albatross who was flying in the air like he was in an airplane and seemed to have two mice riding on his back.

"Look at that, New Urban!" Winston smiled as they looked out the window to see a big city coming into view. "You wanna make a big crime-fighting statement? You go where the crime is biggest."

"Strange thing, to be excited about, Winston." Elastigirl teased.

"It's, like, a superheroes' playground." Winston replied.

"I think that might also be Townsville." Lady Gothika remarked.

"Hey, whatever it's called, they need a hero," Bat-Mite stated. "And _WE_ ARE THOSE HEROES! Now let's head on in, and find where the crime's happening so we can take 'em down!"

"I love that enthusiasm, Bat-Mite," Winston nodded. "Which is why you were called to adventure."

"At this rate, 'Adventure' might as well be my middle name." Lady Gothika replied.

* * *

**_Meanwhile..._ **

Poppy got up early to make breakfast for the Schwartz kids as she didn't seem to mind the early call. Once she was done, she called them and their friends into the kitchen to come and eat their breakfast, and they all poured into the room.

"We gonna visit the Parr or Fudo family today?" Raul asked.

"Probably a little after breakfast," Poppy replied. "You guys need to keep up your strength and energy."

"Well said." Zofia agreed.

"And I'll happily accompany you," Poppy then said. "After I find out how to see them of course."

"Well, the Fudo kids could probably come over," said LJ. "Maybe they haven't got anything else planned."

"That sounds nice," Poppy smiled. "You can call them after you're done eating."

The group nodded at that as they continued to eat up.

"So good to have a real breakfast most of the time," Gaz said. "I swear at our house most of the time I'm just finding leftover and cold pizza."

"That sounds about right," Dib agreed. "Thanks for letting us come over."

"Of course," Zofia replied. "You're our friend."

"It's also good to have real friends." Dib then nodded with a small smile.

Gaz smiled as well. Surprisingly, it felt genuine, and not like she was wincing in pain at all.

"Is that an actual smile?" Jenny asked.

"...Maybe." Gaz blinked.

"It's cool to hang with you guys even if you're kids," Poppy said to them. "I don't exactly have friends in school."

"You too shy?" Zofia guessed.

"Eh, everybody's kinda the same over there," Poppy shrugged. "Most people are jerks, idiots, or idiotic jerks. A lot of the girls are pretty much pretty pink princesses and the guys are dumb jocks. You guys are cool though, I love your company much better."

"And we love yours." LJ approved.

"Okay, so we'll go see the Fudos after breakfast." Poppy decided.

"YEAH!" The kids exclaimed as they finished up their meals.

Poppy gave a small smile as she looked happy for their excitement. And so, after breakfast, the kids went to do just that. Poppy took care of the dishes and went to go with them.

"Can you drive?" Gaz asked.

"Not yet," Poppy replied. "I'll get there someday."

"I just hope you're a better babysitter than that Jeannie girl I've heard about." Gaz said.

"Luckily she never got to babysit us 'cuz you scared the crap out of her." Dib snickered.

"Jeannie?" Poppy asked.

"She just spends time talking on the phone and ignores the kid she's supposed to be babysitting." Gaz explained.

"Negligence!" LJ exclaimed. "I'm thinking that's illegal."

"Yep!" Zofia replied. "Punishable by prison time, even."

"And yet she never gets caught," Gaz scoffed. "I usually just scare away most babysitters anyway."

"Guess that's why you guys were always alone before we got you out of that horrible school." Zofia then said.

"Yep, and I couldn't be more prouder than to get out of that school with those jerks, idiots, or idiotic jerks," Dib remarked. "I'm pretty sure Ms. Bitters favored Zita anyway."

"Is she that girl with purple hair?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah," Dib rolled his eyes. "Zita got an A in class just for calling me crazy."

"Any word on what happened to those guys?" Jenny then asked about Gaz and Dib's old school and classmates as well as teachers.

"Rumor has it they ended up in some place called Clamburg, but who's to say?" Gaz shrugged.

"Who cares, anyway?" asked Raul. "They're gone, so not important anymore!"

"Exactly." Gaz replied.

* * *

They soon came to the Fudo house and Mo got the door with a smile and let them come inside.

"Uncle Atticus gone out?" Zofia asked.

"Yes, Ruthie called him over for work," Mo replied. "Hopefully he can make it back home in time for dinner though."

"Called it!" LJ whispered as the kids went off to find the Fudo children.

Mo smiled as she walked off to get back to some housework as her dog Angel kept her company. Akito appeared to be doing some push-ups in his room while reading comic books, Vincent was working on a special portrait he had been working on for quite some time, and Estelle was on the phone with a friend before the Fudo siblings soon saw that they had company and decided to put their individual activities on pause.

"Kelly, I'll call you later," Estelle said before hanging up and waved at the group. "Heya!"

"Heya right back," Jenny replied. "So, what're we doing today?"

"Well, as you can see," Estelle gestured to her brothers. "Everyone's pretty wrapped up in their own thing."

"You're still good to hang out though, right?" Jenny asked.

"Sure, we could do that," Akito smiled as he sped over. "Something fun and cool of course."

"Yeah, alright," replied LJ. "Anyone got anything in mind?"

"Well, if you want, we could go and check out the park?" Estelle suggested. "Get some fresh air and just hang out."

"What's going on?" Hiro asked as he stepped out of the bathroom before seeing the group. "Oh, hey, guys."

"Hey, Hiro, we were just thinking of stuff to do." Estelle replied.

"I guess a stroll through the park would be nice enough," Hiro said. "Even if I wasn't much of an outdoors kid growing up."

"That makes sense." Akito teased.

"I guess a walk out would be nice," Zofia said before looking at LJ. "Just make sure you keep your toys together so you don't lose 'em."

"I haven't lost them before and I won't start now," LJ replied casually. "I keep an eye on every one of them. I know Megatron is Megatron cuz he turns into a gun. A non-working gun, but still."

Zofia nodded as they left the house. Mo then gave them a picnic basket like she knew they were going out.

"Is this for us?" Hiro asked.

"Sure!" Mo smiled. "It's a picnic lunch with all kinds of cold drinks and sandwiches."

"Clever," Hiro replied. "You and Aunt Cass should work together."

Mo chuckled before they went to have a walk in the park, though as they went out, a blonde girl and a redheaded boy were shown to be there already.

"Uh-oh... We can't go this way." Vincent said to the others suddenly.

"Why not?" asked LJ. "Is there some sort of scary monster or some kind of bully?"

"A pair of bullies..." Vincent sighed.

"I'd love to send them to the moon, but of course I can't do that legally." Akito rolled his eyes.

"Aw, come on, a couple of bullies can't be that bad," Kimberly said as she walked toward the two kids who were at the park already. "I know how to handle bullies based on a video that we watched in school once."

The group looked at each other before looking back.

"You must be the bullies." Kimberly said to the blonde girl and redheaded boy.

"What did you say?" The blonde girl glared.

"You're not important enough to talk to us." The redheaded boy added.

"I'll take that as a yes," Kimberly smiled innocently before suddenly yelling with angry eyes. "LEAVE US ALONE RIGHT NOW!"

LJ blinked. "Way to tell it like it is, Kim." he replied.

"Fudos," The redheaded boy sneered. "What are you doing here?"

"Actually, we're trying to have a picnic," Akito rolled his eyes. "If you don't mind."

"Actually we do," The blonde girl smirked. "This park is reserved for pretty, handsome, popular, and rich kids like us."

"Who are these guys?" Zofia asked the Fudo siblings.

Estelle sighed sharply. "Queenie and Kingsley Morbuxaplenty," she then said. "They pretty much use their riches and luxuries to boss other people around."

"Just like their parents did before them," Vincent mumbled. "We wanna beat them up, but their parents have a high status, such as their mother being Head of the PTA and their father being Head of the City Council."

"Aw, blimey, they're _those_ kinds of shmucks," LJ sighed. "No sense in using our fists, but folks like that are quite easy to trick."

"You sure you wanna risk it?" Estelle asked LJ.

"Yeah, they're a pain, but we could get into trouble." Akito added.

"Relax, I think LJ might have a plan," Zofia smirked. "And I hope it's to get Lord and Lady Hiney-ness off your backs."

"I might have an inkling of one," LJ replied. "So far, nothing too big yet. I was just gonna make a wager with 'em, and use the 'exact words' rule to justify my statement."

"Hmm... Fair enough..." Zofia said. "This just looks like a nice park."

"Oh, it can be when those guys aren't around," Akito nodded. "They're probably worse than their parents."

Zofia soon heard a ringing and took out her phone to see a video call had come in which made her roll her eyes.

"Ah! Hello, lovely Zofia Schwartz~," A masked boy with an outfit of red, white, and black grinned darkly. "It's so good to see your shining new face."

"What do you want, Hunter?" Zofia rolled her eyes.

"I am not Hunter!" The boy glared at her. "I am The Huntsboy and I demand you come to have dinner with me this Friday at 7:00 or I shall destroy--"

"Oops, I hung up." Zofia said as she hung up the phone and put it in her pocket.

"Jeez, you gotta beat it into some folks' heads that they're not interested," Jenny remarked. "In your case, literally."

"Mm-hmm." Zofia nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile, Queenie and Kingsley were just sucking up how they were rich and popular in a very obnoxious way. "We're so popular~" they then sang together happily.

"I think next time, we should invite those folks like Courtney Gripling, Miranda Killgahen, and Mipsy Mipson," Queenie smirked at her brother. "Meanwhile you could invite some of your friends."

"Duly noted, Sister," Kingsley replied. "Everybody knows that you only need popularity and riches to be happy."

"Attention, rich douchebags!" LJ announced. "I have a little wager for you both!"

The Morbuxaplenty twins glanced at each other before looking back.

"All right, but make this quick before we operate a Rich Club like those kids Sarah and Jimmy in Peach Creek." Kingsley demanded.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," LJ replied, taking out a plastic water bottle and placing it down. "I wager that I can jump in to this bottle! If I win, then you hafta give each of us a hundred dollar bill and lift your dopey law that says only rich people can come here!"

"And if you lose, which you will?" asked Kingsley. "What do we get out of that?"

"...Darn, I knew I was forgetting something!" LJ exclaimed. "Know what? You can think of that part."

Queenie and Kingsley shared a look before deciding to discuss this for a few moments.

"Jump into a bottle?" Chrissy chuckled.

"You know I can." LJ whispered at her.

"I know, but... Just imagine the reactions on their faces when you show them." Chrissy replied.

"Gotta love the Toon psychics you guys were born with." Martin said to the Schwartz siblings.

"Yeah, even if I just don't use it as often as LJ does." Zofia remarked.

The Morbuxaplenty twins soon turned back.

"Well?" LJ asked. "What's your offer?"

"You'd all have to be butlers and maids for our Rich Club," Kingsley smirked. "You'll have to do whatever we say whenever we say."

"No matter how demeaning you think it is!" Queenie added. "This'd look really great for my Instagram."

"Also, no backing out." LJ replied.

"Fine by us," Kingsley replied. "I am a man of my word."

"You just be sure to remember that." LJ instructed them as he did some stretches.

Kingsley and Queenie nodded.

"Do they really control everything around here?" Hiro asked the Fudo siblings.

"At least with us around," Vincent rolled his eyes. "It's like kids with parents in charge of councils or The PTA think they have license to get away with being jerks and doing whatever they want."

"Why not?" Jenny scoffed. "Works for Sarah in Peach Creek."

"I don't wanna meet this Sarah then." Hiro said.

"Let's hope you don't," Martin replied. "Jenny calls her a Princess Toadface."

Hiro snickered as that was kind of a funny name.

LJ squinted and actually _did_ jump into the bottle. "Ta-da!" he exclaimed proudly.

Kingsley and Queenie were dumbstruck by this and their mouths hung open like a pair of salmon.

LJ climbed out a few seconds later. "Okay, I did it," he replied. "Now, for your end of the deal."

"No way!" Queenie glared. "You totally cheated!"

"Oh, please, how could he have cheated?" Akito smirked.

"I! ...Well, uh... I don't know how, but we're gonna tell our parents!" Queenie glowered as she clenched her teeth.

"But we had a deal," Chrissy smirked. "Now make with your end of the bargain or else."

Queenie and Kingsley grumbled before they took out their money to give up to the group and decided to leave the park after they felt bored and annoyed with what just happened.

"Buh-bye, see ya later!" LJ laughed. "Easiest hundred bucks I ever made!"

The twins grumbled in defeat, but they swore they would be back.

"Nice moves, LJ," Akito smiled. "Now that we're here, let's take this time to relax and enjoy our lives while we can."

"I guess I just never really had time to relax when I was younger," Hiro said. "I was always studying. I mean, I didn't go to college with Tadashi and our friends for nothing."

"I hope your brother comes by later," Zofia said. "He seems pretty cool."

"Sure, just as long as he isn't too busy with Honey Lemon," Hiro smirked. "Plus, uh, do you think we could see the Parr family later? I mean... Just to check on them?"

"I'm sure that's the reason." Poppy teased as she seemed to know what Hiro was really concerned about.

"Really! I just wanna see how they're adjusting to their new digs, is all." Hiro replied.

"Sure, buddy," LJ replied. "We got more-than-enough time on our hands."

Poppy soon sat with the group as they shared some lunch while hanging out in the park.

"So, you're a friend of the family's?" Hiro asked Poppy.

"More or less, yeah," Poppy nodded. "I usually babysit LJ, Zofia, and David. Their parents knew mine, as well as Akito, Estelle, and Vincent's parents."

"Yeah, that had to be one crazy Halloween." Akito nodded.

"I bet it was," Poppy smirked. "Sometimes I like to pretend I'm a witch too."

"I'd normally not believe in magic since I'm more of a science guy, but after meeting the Fudos, I can believe anything," Hiro replied. "It helps to have Baymax by my side with what he can do as a marshmallow robot."

"Sounds pretty interesting," Poppy remarked. "You smart types shouldn't worry about the facts all the time and open up your mind to a little fantasy and imagination."

"Yeah, cuz if we didn't open our minds to imagination, then our inventions wouldn't be very interesting." Hiro agreed.

"Exactly," Poppy smiled. "My mother used to tell me about all sorts of stories about other realms of existence and witches and magical spells, that sort of thing."

"Based on what I've heard, your mom sounds like the type of person to do that." Akito nodded.

"It also helps me tell great stories and play great games as a babysitter." Poppy then said.

"I just thought of something..." Kimberly said. "Shouldn't you guys be in school now?"

"Nope, because of plot convenience." Estelle replied.

"...That's a lazy excuse and you know it." Kimberly then said.

"Well, I wouldn't worry about it too much," Estelle replied. "Let's just have fun while we still can."

"Can't argue with that," LJ shrugged. "Lazy or not, it's all we got. So let's get going!"

"Uh, right," Hiro replied. "I just hope Violet will be okay."

"I'm sure she'll be fine," Zofia smirked. "I just hope Mother and Father will be alright with their new jobs."

David babbled in agreement as the kids went off to the Parr residence.

"I wonder what they're doing right now." LJ muttered as he left with them.

* * *

**_Meanwhile, in an alley..._ **

"All right, we're in position." Lady Gothika said to Bat-Mite and Elastigirl.

"All right, all locations," Some voices said. "We need to know where you want us. Okay, I'm right at..."

"Feels strange, though, waiting for a crime." Elastigirl commented.

"Relax, you're smack in the middle of the worst crime area in the city," Winston reassured as he sat in a van with video surveillance as his sister sat with him. "It's perfect. It's a superheroes' playground."

"Superheroes' playground, right," Elastigirl memorized before chuckling at a memory. "You know, after we went underground, my husband used to listen to a police scanner, waiting for something to happen, and I got mad at him for it."

"I remember that!" Lady Gothika said with a laugh as Winston and Evelyn also seemed to laugh.

"Ooh, I'm such a hypocrite." Elastigirl then smirked at herself.

"Yeah, funny how history has a way of repeating itself." Bat-Mite replied.

"All units..." A voice soon said.

"Something's up." Elastigirl soon said as she turned up the volume.

"I'm picking up some chatter about potential disruptions to the Hover-train's opening ceremony." A female voice reported.

"Disruption or threat?" A male voice replied.

"Both," The female voice informed. "Station's at 54th and Nottingham."

"A potential threat. Perfect!" Winston beamed before he punched Evelyn's arm playfully and excitedly. "54th and Nottingham. Go, go, go!"

Elastigirl soon took off as Lady Gothika and Bat-Mite stepped out after her and began to follow her with a special way.

"C'mon!" Lady Gothika told Bat-Mite as it was go time while she made a Bat Motorcycle to ride on with Bat-Mite as they sped off through the town.

"Right! Let's get dangerous!" Bat-Mite declared as he clung to the back of the motorcycle as it sped along the road.

Lady Gothika nodded as they followed after Elastigirl together.

* * *

The kids soon came over to the Parr household.

"Um, hi, Violet," Hiro said to the black-haired girl. "What's up?"

"Can't talk!" Violet told him as she ran as fast as she could to the bathroom. "Gotta get ready!"

"Oh, uh, for what?" Hiro asked as he blinked in surprise.

"I'm gonna meet somebody," Violet smiled at Hiro. "I'll see ya later."

Hiro felt a little frozen and struck as he knew that had to mean she was going on a date.

"Ohh..." The group frowned softly as they felt bad for Hiro since they could tell that he developed feelings for the girl.

"...It's okay, guys," Hiro said softly. "Let her go out and have some fun, especially since she has a new home and life."

"Hey, if you say so, dude," LJ replied. "We're not gonna force things."

"Special night, huh?" Poppy asked Violet.

"You bet!" Violet beamed out of excitement.

Hiro sighed sharply before looking at Dash's Math homework.

"That stuff looks impossible!" Dash groaned.

"I might know some stuff here actually," Hiro replied. "I did this kind of stuff when I was a bit younger than your age."

"You... Maybe think you could help me out?" asked Dash. "Dad wasn't doing so well with it when he tried it."

"Uh... Sure," Hiro replied. "May as well kill time in a constructive manner."

"Thank goodness, 'cuz these 'demicals' look impossible!" Dash groaned.

" _Decimals_ ," Hiro corrected. "And please, allow me to become your new tutor."

"Oh, Mr. Parr, you look so exhausted," Estelle said in concern. "Maybe I should look after Jack-Jack for you."

"No, no, it's okay, really," Bob said to her. "I'm a stay-at-home dad now, so I should read Jack-Jack his story."

"Really, I don't mind," Estelle smiled. "Zofia, would you like to help out?"

"Oh, uh, I-I don't know," Zofia said nervously. "I'm not sure if I'm good around small children."

"Come on," Estelle smiled as she took Zofia's hands. "It'll be fun."

Zofia still felt unsure before Estelle took her into Jack-Jack's room where the baby boy was in his crib with a storybook that seemed to resemble the works of Dr. Seuss.

"I guess I am a little tuckered out from this stay-at-home dad thing..." Bob groaned a bit.

"Yeah, I don't know how Mom does it as a stay-at-home mom," Akito replied. "She's really great at it though, especially while we're at school and cleans the house or walks the dogs for us while we're gone."

"It just feels... So difficult." Bob sighed.

"That's cuz you aren't used to it," LJ shrugged. "From what I can guess, your wife is more accustomed to that sort of thing since she's been doing it for awhile until now. I suggest that you find your own way to handle these situations since they have a tendency to build up."

"Well, I usually save people from burning buildings and use my strength to take care of bad guys like Bomb Voyage," Bob replied. "How tough could it be?"

LJ and Akito shared concerned looks on that question. Poppy soon began to go to the kitchen to cook something.

"You don't have to cook," Bob said to the teenage girl. "You're the guest after all."

"I don't mind, Mr. Parr," Poppy replied. "After all, I have a lot of responsibility for the Schwartz kids and now their friends and cousins. I might be an only child, but I might as well put some survival skills to good use other than just playing games with the kids I look after or watching TV."

Bob looked curious from that as Poppy decided to help out around the house. Violet beamed as she continued to get ready for her special night out and began to dry her hair in the bathroom as she was almost ready to go. Hiro did his best to help Dash out with his homework as he tried to keep his mental focus off of Violet's date plans.

"You're almost as good as how my teacher does it." Dash said.

"It's a little different than what I'm used to," Hiro replied. "Seems like they change Math all the time."

"Thank you! I thought I was the only one who noticed that!" Jenny rolled her eyes.

Estelle and Zofia began to play with Jack-Jack before his bedtime story and to go to sleep for the night as he loved their company.

"I heard you were trouble for your last babysitter, but you're not gonna do that around us," Estelle cooed. "Nope, nope, nope."

Kimberly giggled from that.

"What?" Estelle smiled.

"Sorry, Estelle, you just reminded me of Ducky when you said that." Kimberly smiled back.

"Heh, I guess she rubbed off on me." Estelle replied.

"I miss Ducky a lot of the times," Kimberly said. "Sometimes I wish I could adopt her."

"That would be nice, but she should stay back home with Spike and the others." LJ comforted.

"Yeah, I know." Kimberly sighed, as LJ hugged her while they were watching television.

"Does that make sense now?" Hiro asked Dash.

"Uh, yeah, I guess so," Dash said. "How do you do that?"

"Well, I guess I just always had a gift for Math and Science," Hiro shrugged. "That's how I got into my new school of course."

"Vi, I want you back here by 10:30." Bob told his teenage daughter as she was almost ready.

"11-ish?" Violet smirked innocently.

"10-ish," Bob replied. "Heading for 9:30-ish."

"10:30-ish." Violet then said in defeat as she stopped the hairdryer.

"Hm. Enjoy the movie." Bob told her as he left her alone.

"Why does that feel so familiar?" asked LJ. "Hmm... Probably nothing relevant."

* * *

**_MEANWHILE..._ **

Back in New Urbem, the mayor was giving a speech about the Metrolev, a brand-new mass transit system.

Elastigirl looked bored, Lady Gothika was half-asleep, and Bat-Mite was in the middle of a Captain Marvel comic book.

"Are you sure the police will be okay with this?" asked Elastigirl.

"Sure, you're making life easy for them!" Evelyn's voice replied via the motorcycle.

"They still haven't forgiven us for the _last_ time we made life easy for 'em." Elastigirl muttered.

"I know the chief of police," said Winston. "There won't be a problem."

Lady Gothika groaned a bit as she looked close to drifting off.

"And now... To launch our magnificent, new hover-train!" The Mayor announced, taking out a giant pair of scissors to cut the red ribbon to allow people to try out the new Metrolev. "It can get you where you need to go, at ridiculous speeds. The future is open for business!"

The crowd applauded in excitement as a marching band began to play. The train began to take off to show off the first ride for it, though it seemed to suddenly stop.

"Wait! The train has stopped." Elastigirl realized.

The train soon started back up, only this time, it was going backwards which woke Lady Gothika up suddenly.

"It's going in the wrong direction!" Lady Gothika gasped.

"Holy Marta-hari!" Bat-Mite exclaimed. "We've got to derail this roadway rat fink!"

"We're going after it," Elastigirl declared as she put on her motorcycle helmet and sped off, keeping close to the track. "This thing's really moving. 100 and climbing. How much track is built?"

"About 25 miles." Evelyn replied.

"Whoo, last train to Pain Town, leaves the station!" Bat-Mite declared.

They soon sped through the road, avoiding cars already on the road, as well as police cars as they had a job to do before the police cars began to follow behind them.

"Can no one shut this down?!" Lady Gothika called out.

"They've tried, no go." Evelyn replied.

"Ugh!" Lady Gothika groaned as she rolled her eyes.

The three heroes soon drove out in front of one police car.

"Is that Elastigirl with Lady Gothika and Bat-Mite?" One officer asked the other as they saw them.

The police officers looked overwhelmed before they suddenly stopped their cars as they were almost caught in the middle of traffic and luckily stopped before a crash could happen.

"Overrides?" Elastigirl soon asked.

"They've locked out the system!" Evelyn warned.

Elastigirl pressed a button, making her Elasticycle separate into two segments. As she stretched forward, she slung herself over the traffic, with LG and Bat-Mite following suit.

"What about a failsafe?" asked Bat-Mite.

"Not enough time!" Evelyn replied.

"Damnit!" Bat-Mite swore.

Suddenly, there was a ringing.

"Oh, I think you got a call." Lady Gothika said to Elastigirl.

Elastigirl soon took the call as it sounded important.

"Hey, Mom, I can't find my high-tops, and Dad can't find them either, but he won't call you and ask, so, I am." Dash's voice answered.

"Do _not_ call your mother!" Bob's voice replied sharply.

"Dash, honey, can't talk right now, but look under your bed, okay?" Elastigirl smiled sweetly before hanging up and got quick and urgent. "HOW MUCH TIME?!"

"Approximately two minutes." Evelyn's voice replied.

"Are there any shortcuts?!" Lady Gothika asked.

"There's one I can find," Evelyn replied. "Cut through the culvert up ahead."

Elastigirl turned the cycle across traffic and hopped into a concrete wall's tunnel. As soon as she was out, she crashed into a building.

"I dunno if we can stay with it!" she exclaimed as she once again separated her bike-halves, slinging them all onto a rooftop.

Glancing out further, Bat-Mite did a double-take. "Oh, man!" he exclaimed. "The train's heading into the city!"

Elastigirl drifted into a turn and ramped off a slanted skylight window, and onto a construction beam. Splitting the bike for a third time, she stretched her body out, and slung herself onto the arm of a towering crane. Grinding on the side of a building, Elastigirl then got herself and her compatriots over to a building platform. They soon made it over and hit the train's windows by accident. The people inside panicked and yelped as that startled them.

"Sorry!" Lady Gothika told them as they made it over on top of the riding train.

A tunnel was soon coming up ahead which made Elastigirl panic before she lowered and stretched herself through the tunnel as Bat-Mite made himself and Lady Gothika tiny at first while holding on before they came onto the ground beside the speeding train and they all morphed back to normal as the train zipped past them.

"Damn! Now what?!" Lady Gothika complained.

Elastigirl noticed that the next entrance would be an even tighter squeeze, so she'd have to make some space. She did just that by getting rid of the Elasticycle, which exploded on impact when it hit the front of the bridge. Soon as the train was inside, Elastigirl and her allies had to flatten themselves out until they exited the tunnel. Spreading her body like a sail, Elastigirl drifted to the front of the backwards train and pounded her fists on the window. But the conductor just stared straight ahead, with a blank, lifeless expression on his face.

"We got your back." Bat-Mite saluted, as he ran to the end of the car to disconnect the linking cables. When he made it, it was a bit difficult, but eventually, he and Lady Gothika managed to disconnect the cars from one another.

"Nice work, guys." Elastigirl said to them in relief.

"Ain't no thang." Lady Gothika replied.

"I tried to get through to the conductor, but he didn't seem to be awake." Elastigirl then said.

"Hmm... Odd..." Lady Gothika remarked.

The other half of the train began to speed over down the rail which made Elastigirl spring back into action as she grabbed on the train and her body parachuted back as she tried to make it slow down or at least stop it so the innocent people wouldn't crash. The train soon passed the stop signs and nearly rode off of the rails as Elastigirl wasn't strong enough to stop the train from going through, but it soon finally stopped.

"Phew... Now that was close." Lady Gothika sighed in relief.

However, the other end of the train suddenly rode right over and slammed right into the front part of the train, making it roll out a bit and nearly fall to the ground, but it stopped eventually again.

"Well... Almost close," Lady Gothika sighed. "We better check on these poor souls."

"Aye," Bat-Mite agreed. "The best we can do is see if anybody was injured, and get them proper medical treatment if so."

They soon climbed inside of the train to check on the civilians who luckily didn't seem hurt, but mostly scared and rattled over their experience. There was a glowing behind the conductor's door and they decided to go and see him.

"He better have a good explanation." Lady Gothika narrowed her eyes, speaking in a grave voice that could rival Batman himself.

"Your story better be good!" Elastigirl snapped as the glowing stopped and she tried to wake up the conductor. "Hey... Hey!" she then called out, grabbing his face.

"Ugh... What happened?" The conductor groaned.

"What do you _think_ happened?" Lady Gothika glared at him. "People almost died because of you!"

The screen soon showed some text: **_Welcome back, Elastigirl -The Screenslaver_**

"I guess the Screenslaver is your new nemesis!" Bat-Mite exclaimed. "They obviously did this to lure you out. How else would they know you, specifically, would show up?"

"Looks like things just got complicated." Elastigirl groaned.

* * *

Back home, Estelle soon put Jack-Jack to sleep in his crib with a sweet smile as she gave him a small kiss on the cheek before locking him up for the night. Bob came into the room as Estelle left and decided to put a table and some heavy books on top of the crib like he expected Jack-Jack to sneak out of his crib somehow.

"It's late, we should go home." Zofia suggested.

"I have to agree," Poppy smiled. "Come along, guys."

The group began to follow Poppy out the door before Hiro looked back as Violet looked depressed about something as she sat by the glass door and stared out into the darkness of the night.

"Honey, why are you--" Bob spoke up to his daughter.

"Don't say anything." Violet huffed as she soon stormed upstairs.

Hiro wondered if he should say something or try consoling Violet, but decided she needed some time to cool off, and he could try tomorrow.

"You okay, kiddo?" Poppy asked Hiro.

"Uh, yeah," Hiro said softly. "...Let's go."

Poppy nodded and soon took them all back home for the night.

"Well, hopefully things went better for Mom and Dad than they did with Mr. Parr," LJ said as the group returned home. "It always lifts my spirits to come home to them being there."

The others smiled a bit as they came back home.

Cherry and Lionel were back home, though a little wore out while Helen stayed at a hotel room that night.

"Mother, Father, you made it home." Zofia smiled.

"Hey, kids," Cherry said softly. "We had a pretty big day, but we hope you had fun too."

"Yeah, we did what we could," LJ replied. "Made some quick money, had a picnic. Might go visit some friends, watch some videos; y'know..."

"Well, I'm glad you kids got to keep busy," Cherry smiled a bit, patting on LJ's head.

"Where's Mrs. Parr?" Kimberly asked.

"She decided to stay at a hotel while your father beamed us back home," Cherry replied. "Phew... That was quite a rush back there."

"We're just glad you're safe." Zofia said.

* * *

They soon went back to the Winnebago for the night. There was the ringing of a video call being heard before the kids answered it as Felicity was soon shown on a monitor.

"Felicity!" The group greeted.

"Great to see ya." Dib said.

"Hello," Felicity smiled, covered with slight ash on her skin and her hair looked a bit darker like soot. "I hope you're all doing all right over there. I thought I'd say hello while I still had the chance."

"What happened now?" asked Gaz.

"Did you guys do something crazy after I left?" asked LJ, but his tone sounded more curious than like he was warning them.

"Well, I tried to call you earlier, but I guess you went out." Felicity replied.

"You must've just missed us," Zofia said. "We went to visit the Parr family with Poppy."

"Well, I hope you had fun," Felicity smiled. "We were trying to train that red-eyed black dragon that Carlos brought to life from one of his video games, but I thought I'd say hello before it's lights out in Auradon."

"You make it sound like it's my fault!" Carlos complained off-screen.

"Well, it _was_ your idea to bring it to life!" Mal replied.

LJ shrugged. "At best, it was interesting," he stated. "Nothing really happened."

"How is Mother?" Felicity asked.

"She's alright," Zofia replied. "Just wore out with Father."

"Superheroing seems to take a lot out of ya." Dib added.

"Oh, for sure," Felicity nodded. "I'm glad you visited them though, I'm sure they enjoyed your company."

"Yeah, we did what we could," LJ replied. "So far, for once we're the ones getting a mundane experience."

"Consider it a small break from adventures," Felicity replied. "Maybe you should come visit my school some time. It feels like every other day is a new adventure, especially from Zevon and Yzla."

"Well, we just might drop in tomorrow," LJ replied. "I'm actually getting pretty bored with the situation here."

"If you'd like," Felicity replied. "You can visit my room and sleepover there since I don't have a roommate."

"That doesn't bother you, does it?" Kimberly asked.

"Eh, I'll live," Felicity shrugged. "Sometimes I think it's for the best, but I'm fine either way."

"Alright, tomorrow should be pretty clear," LJ replied. "So we can make it by then."

"Hopefully Carlos doesn't try to experiment with his video games again." Felicity said before turning the camera over.

"Don't you ever do that again, ya little idiot!" Jay glared as he grabbed Carlos into a headlock and gave him a noogie.

"Ow! I said sorry already, yeesh!" Carlos cried out as he was trapped.

"Darn right you're sorry!" Jay glared before seeing the camera on them and let go of Carlos with a sheepish grin. "Heheh... Remember, kids, don't bully others," he then said as he crossed his arms with a smirk. "It's not cool."

"Great advice," Raul rolled his eyes. "At least you're not like those Golden Eagle Twins my parents told me about."

LJ rolled his eyes with a smile. "Well, good night, good luck, and we'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

The group waved to Felicity and her friends before they shut off the videophone and got ready for bed.

"Well, those guys are coming over," Felicity said to her friends. "I hope that's all right."

"Eh, it should be okay, especially since we're like big brothers and sisters," Jay replied. "Not to mention with those kids we're gonna mentor who're gonna be the next VKs after we 'retire'."

"I think you mean graduate." Felicity corrected with a smirk.

"Apples and oranges." Jay shrugged at that.

* * *

The kids soon yawned and got ready to go to sleep as Poppy went to go back home for the night.

"Night, Poppy." The Schwartz kids told her.

"Nigh' 'Oppy." David babbled.

"Night, guys, I should see you bright and early tomorrow." Poppy smiled as she went back home.

The kids watched her go, then they each went to bed. Bob soon decided he would try harder to be a better stay-at-home dad tomorrow, though that would probably be easier said than done.


	5. Chapter 5

When the next day came, Violet decided that she was going to talk with Tony.

"Hey, uh, Violet," Hiro said as he was at the door when Violet opened it and jumped back, a little startled as she didn't know he would be there. "Sorry for scaring you."

"Uh, Hiro, what are you doing here?" Violet asked him.

"I just, uh, I know how upsetting last night was for you and I, uh, wanna wish you luck for a better chance with Tony today." Hiro said, sounding a bit nervous and bashful.

"Well... I appreciate your concern and support," Violet replied. "I just hope I'm brave enough to face him after last night's disaster."

"I hope so too," Hiro smiled bashfully. "I'd hate to see a pretty girl like you get hurt."

Violet seemed to blush. "...Did you just call me pretty?" she then asked.

"Oh! Did I?" Hiro grinned nervously. "I didn't mean to... Not that you aren't pretty of course! Uh, you're beautiful and all... I just... I just better go." he then said before running off suddenly, though stumbled a bit in his step.

Violet watched him go, though she chuckled a little at him stumbling. Of course, the fact Hiro complimented her made her face red with surprise. She still decided to go see Tony, though it probably wouldn't be very satisfying.

* * *

At Violet's school, she soon came to see Tony at his locker and he looked surprised to see her.

"Oh! Hello..." Tony said to the black-haired girl who tried her best to smile.

"We're in a new house," Violet said to him. "I _did_ write my address on your locker, in permanent ink."

"Oh, is that, what that is?" Tony asked as he looked at his locker.

"Did you forget?" Violet then asked.

"Forget? ...What?" Tony asked, feeling confused.

Violet blinked before she laughed, hoping that was supposed to be a joke. "That's funny. Funny for honey," she then said before remembering what happened with The Underminer. "Oh, was it the weird outfit? 'Cuz there's a reason! I'm in a drama class, and they just wanna do Shakespeare, but they were like, try to make it relevant for the kids," she then explained, though made it up as she went along. "So, like, superheroes. Kids love superheroes."

"Yeah, yeah." Tony simply nodded.

"You wanna wear one kind of tights and then they're like, no, wear these other kind." Violet then continued.

"Do... Do I know you?" Tony soon asked to get to the point of why he felt confused around her.

Violet looked a little offended from that before walking off, though she wasn't as sad as one would expect as she seemed to be getting over Tony, though she felt a little disappointed that he seemed to forget who she was.

* * *

Meanwhile, LJ, Zofia, and the others decided to visit Felicity at school since there wasn't much they could do at home with their parents being out of town a lot of the times, though luckily, it was easier to travel nowadays.

"Just remember not to freak out at a lot of things," LJ said to his and his sister's friends. "Plus it'll be fine with Evie, Jay, Mal, and Carlos. They hang around Felicity all the time."

"Sometimes they feel like other big brothers and sisters." Zofia then added.

"And in a way, they are," LJ replied as he got ready to teleport himself and the others with them to Auradon. "Alright, time to do this!"

* * *

Some classical music began to play as nearly all of the students were outside in the field, preparing a welcome banner with a welcome party for Felicity's personal guests who would come by today.

"Who wants a selfie?" Chad grinned as he held a selfie stick with his phone in place. "Anyone? Anyone?"

Some of the other students walked away from him.

"You don't know what you're missing," Chad smirked. "Not everybody is worthy enough to take a selfie with Future King Chad Charming... Except for maybe the lovely and endearing Audrey."

Mal, Evie, Carlos, Jay, and Felicity all rolled their eyes in annoyance.

"Some things _never_ change..." sighed Jay.

Just then, a shining ball of energy began to form in the sky; when it became a flash of light, LJ and the others had materialized in thin air.

Chad began to walk by to look for somebody to take selfies with before looking up. "...What in the...?"

LJ and the others soon crashed down together right on top of Chad.

"You made it!" Felicity smiled as she ran towards the group and instantly hugged LJ and Zofia.

"'Course we did!" LJ replied. "Like we'd actually miss a chance to hang out with our eldest sister!"

Felicity smiled as she helped them up as Chad groaned on the ground.

"Uh, is he okay?" Kimberly asked.

"He'll be fine." Felicity rolled her eyes.

Felicity's best friends in school were soon shown with small smiles, though their faces were more like smirks due to their mischievous nature.

"Hey, you guys." LJ waved.

"Cool seeing you all again." Raul agreed.

David babbled in agreement and gave a nod.

"Hey, good to see you guys too," Jay replied. "It's been a while, huh?"

"Just a little bit," Zofia said. "Whoa, did you make a party just for us?"

"Jane insisted," Carlos chuckled. "Then her mother overheard and decided to make it a big and fancy soiree."

"Yeah, Jane's mother is a bit eccentric." Mal added.

"Finally, I get what I rightfully deserve!" Chrissy gushed. "Not to mention the admiration!"

"Yeah," LJ blushed. "I guess admiration's pretty cool when you get it on your own terms."

"She a showboat?" Jay asked the others.

"Not as much as she used to be," Jenny replied. "It'll be fine."

Jay then nodded.

"Attention, people, your princess has arrived!" Chrissy called out as she stood on a table.

The other students glanced at her before shrugging.

"Well, well, it's so good to meet you, I've heard stories about you all." A brunette girl smiled as she began to wheel herself over in her wheelchair.

"Hi!" LJ replied. "I'm LJ, Felicity's first-born brother. And these are my friends. Who might you be?"

Everybody gave their own greeting to the girl.

"My name is Arabella," The brunette girl replied. "My mother's name is Attina."

"As in Ariel's oldest sister Attina from Atlantica?" Zofia asked.

"Yes," Arabella replied. "Ariel is my aunt which helped me get into Auradon Prep due to her and Eric's status."

"Nice to meet you," Martin greeted. "I'm sure we'll get along nicely."

"Thanks," Arabella replied. "I'm sure as well."

"Are any of those other new students who will be going to your school next year here too?" Jenny asked Felicity.

"Yeah, but just the main four that Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos will be taking under their wing until next year," Felicity replied. "You might remember them from my letters: Celia Facilier, Dr. Facilier's younger daughter, Dizzy Tremaine, the granddaughter of Lazy Tremaine and Drizella's daughter, and the Smee twins and Sammy's younger brothers: Squeaky and Squirmy."

"Squeaky and Squirmy?" Dib smirked. "Suddenly 'Dib' isn't sounding so bad."

"Don't make fun." Felicity scolded.

"Sorry, sorry," Dib said, putting up his hands in defense. "But come on, those _have_ to be nicknames!"

"Maybe they are..." Jay replied.

"We haven't asked really," Carlos said. "Those two are pretty shy and nervous though around other people."

"We'll be patient with them, right?" Felicity asked the younger group.

"Oh, sure!" "Right!" "Of course we will!" The group replied with nods of their heads.

"So, Felicity, did you decide to mentor someone too?" Gaz asked.

"I'm afraid I haven't found the right person on the Isle who would look up to me," Felicity shrugged as she shuffled her feet across the ground. "I mostly came to VK Day to support Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos after they picked applications of who they would mentor and bring to Auradon Prep to explore it up close."

"Well, there's got to be somebody who would look up to you here!" LJ replied. "I mean, who wouldn't want to?"

"Maybe we could help Felicity find somebody who looks up to her?" asked Kimberly. "It feels like the right course of action to take."

"Sure, we could explore a little," Zofia said. "At least people here are more friendly than what we've heard about in the old days."

Chad soon grabbed Audrey and they both grinned, taking a selfie together.

"...Most of the people here." Zofia then stuck her tongue out around Chad's behavior.

"I can't believe _he_ is Cinderella's son!" LJ remarked.

"Tell me about it." Zofia agreed.

"All right, guys," Jane said as she came by with a tablet that had a checklist on it. "Mrs. Potts will be arriving with the cake with my mom soon, then Doug and the marching band will play a song and we'll have some games with cake and there'll be plenty of time to mingle."

The kids nodded in agreement as they saw Jane keeping track of the preparations. A blonde girl was shown to be there too.

"Um, hey." LJ smiled.

"Huh? Oh, hi," The blonde girl replied. "You must be Felicity's family."

"Well, ore or less," Chrissy said. "Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Eileen," The blonde girl smiled. "Daughter of Taran and Eilonwy."

"From _The Black Cauldron_!" LJ remarked. "That movie was pretty cool!"

"It's so nice to know people who've heard of my parents," Eileen replied. "I heard tales of Felicity's parents and a couple of good friends of theirs who helped them out."

"But of course," Zofia smiled. "Are you already a student in Auradon Prep?"

"Not yet," Eileen said softly. "I ran away from home because most of the others don't remember my parents, so I went to the Isle where no one would miss me, even though the original Black Cauldron is on display at the Auradon Museum with trinkets from the Disney Heroes and Villains from before we were all born."

"And here I thought the Cauldron was destroyed," noted LJ. "Must be a replica, but no worries, you'll be enrolled soon enough."

"I do hope so, I hear this is a very fine school." Eileen smiled.

"Just hang in there," Gaz replied. "I'm sure you can make it."

"...You look like you could be Mal's little sister." Eileen said to her.

"Heh," Gaz smirked. "She said the same thing to me."

"It feels accurate," Mal shrugged. "Maybe we could hang out together sometime?"

Gaz smiled a bit. "I'd like that."

"As long as I'm not too busy looking after Celia or performing royal duties." Mal smirked.

"Deal." Gaz smirked back.

The two soon shook hands as a bond was formed between the two.

* * *

Eventually, Mrs. Potts and Jane's mother, Cinderella's fairy godmother, rolled out the cake as Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather used their wands to add special touches to the cake with three teenage fairies with them who learned and experienced the magic up close with the rest of the students.

"I hope you like cake." Flora smiled at everybody.

"We helped make it with Mrs. Potts." Fauna added.

"Though, she did the hard parts since we're not the best cake makers without magic." Merryweather added bashfully.

"Well, I suppose we'll have to see for ourselves." Raul replied as he took a plate and got some of the cake.

Mrs. Potts and Jane's mother smiled all around as the cake was cut and everybody was able to get their own slices.

"Yo! Can I get some cake too?" Dude asked hopefully.

"Just a little bit, Dude." Carlos told his dog, bringing a plate down on the ground for him.

"Awesome!" Dude beamed as he munched on the cake with gusto.

"So, how's your little misadventure going?" Felicity asked the others. "Must be crazy with this superhero law going around. I just people like Megamind or Felonious Gru don't attack."

"Well, after we beat the Underminer, everything was quiet," Martin explained. "Then the Schwartz parents got a job somewhere with a Winston Deavor guy. After that, it's been pretty dull."

"Mostly because you're just left with mundane stuff to do until they're not busy?" Evie guessed.

"Well... Basically," Jenny replied. "Then LJ and Zofia decided that they wanted to visit."

"Well, hopefully it's a bit more exciting over here," Mal said. "Felicity, is that Hiro Hamada you also told us about?" she then asked.

"Yeah!" Felicity replied before waving over to Hiro who looked lost. "Over here, Hiro!"

Hiro smiled once he saw them and soon walked over with his piece of cake to sit with them.

"We hear you're into technology," Carlos smirked. "I think you and I will get along just fine."

"Thanks." Hiro replied as he shook hands with Carlos.

"That and it feels weird not having any missions to go on." LJ stated.

"No new missions?" Felicity asked.

"No, at least not yet." Zofia replied.

"Bored of your vacation already?" Jay smirked. "I'd never get bored of a vacation."

"Great!" Lonnie smirked. "You can come visit Northern Wei with me and my parents. My goduncles live down there with their new girlfriends."

"You're from Northern Wei?" Kimberly asked.

"Yeah," Lonnie smiled. "It's one of The 19 Regions of Auradon and is located in the North. It expanded after my mother, father, and uncles won the war against Shan Yu."

"...Does Shan Yu have any family who goes to this school?" Kimberly asked nervously.

"Not that I know of," Lonnie shrugged. "He makes a heck of a Dim Sum on the Isle of the Lost though."

"Fortunate," LJ replied. "But that's the problem: we're so used to having all these far-fetched adventures, that taking a break from them is so boring!"

"Hmm..." The Core Four paused to think.

"Well, I wouldn't worry too much about it," Mal replied. "Maybe a new adventure will come soon."

"We could always ask Freddie and Celia if anything interesting might come up so you can prep for the excitement?" Evie offered.

"Hey, I'll take whatever you got," LJ shrugged. "This havin' nothing to do stuff is makin' me stir-crazy!"

Evie nodded before looking over. Celia and Freddie began to do card tricks for the other guests as they shared some cake while Doug and the marching band played light music for the party, though Doug snuck over some cake every once in a while.

* * *

"Hey, Celia," Mal said as she walked over to the younger girl. "How'd you like to try your fortune-telling to get some practice like your big sister and father?"

"Awesome!" Celia beamed before she walked over and shuffled her deck of cards before smirking. "So, who wants to hear a tale from my friends on the other side?"

"Huh... Cryptic," Dib replied. "Sounds like fun."

"Bring it on." Gaz smiled.

"The cards... The cards... Let's take three... The cards tell all..." Celia smirked as she sat at their table, shuffling up her deck as she set them down on the table. "The past, the present, and the future as well~"

"So we've heard." Jenny remarked.

"So, Celia, do you see anything interesting coming up after this?" Zofia asked.

"Let me see... You wish to see the future... That can lead to consequences, no one should know their own destiny," Celia replied before she took out one of her tarot cards to look for them. "Hmm... Interesting."

"What?" Gaz asked. "What is it?"

"Let me see..." Celia replied. "I see three boys... Being chased out of town and they plan on escaping... There appears to be some sort of chaos going around that they were the cause of."

"Three boys... Curious..." LJ noted. "That sounds pretty familiar."

"Can you see why they're running out of town?" Dib asked.

"I'm afraid I can't see for sure what caused this, but everybody in the town seems to want them dead," Celia informed. "I can also sense something big and powerful in these three boys. Like they're not who they appear to be."

"Interesting..." Zofia replied.

"You don't think it's those boys we met when we came to visit you for Christmas, do you?" Carlos asked LJ, Zofia, and their friends.

"It has to be," LJ replied. "Ed, Edd n' Eddy have always had a knack for getting into trouble, but they've NEVER gone that far... This must be serious..."

"It smells like a brand new adventure to me." Celia replied.

"Well, I guess at least that's something to look forward to," Gaz said. "Anything else?"

"Well, it looks like they'll have your company as well as three lovely young ladies." Celia then said.

"Must be Candy, Kimiko, and Angelica." Martin guessed.

"Naturally!" Dib replied. "Considering that they're the Eds' girlfriends, but yeah, this is gonna be their biggest misadventure of all."

"You mean a 'mis- _ed_ venture'?" Jenny smirked.

"...Sure, Jenny, like a mis-edventure." Dib rolled his eyes slightly.

"Is there anything else we should know?" Martin asked Celia.

"Hmm... I can't make this out with my cards, but it looks like there's a big, scary, and evil monster near the end." Celia said.

"That's probably Lee Kanker." Zofia scoffed.

"No..." Celia replied. "Something... Much, much worse. A genuine threat... The reason behind most of Eddy's life choices..."

"You don't suppose..." LJ exclaimed. "...Eddy's older brother?"

"Perhaps..." Celia replied.

"Have you met this guy?" Carlos asked.

"Not in person, but we've heard a few things about him, especially at Halloween when Eddy had a map to Spook-E-Ville." Kimberly replied.

"This might be bad," Celia said. "I advise you all be very careful during your next adventure with these, erm, Ed boys."

"Duly noted," LJ replied. "At least that's _something_ interesting for later. Now, all we need to do is find something interesting for the here and now."

"Well, after cake, there should be some games," Felicity smiled. "Maybe you'll get to be apart of the Annual Auradon Prep Scavenger Hunt."

"Yeah, Ben told us about it," Mal added. "Apparently it's one of the very proud traditions of this school and the kingdom."

"It's sad how Dragon Hall never had as much exciting stuff like this." Evie remarked.

"Dragon Hall?" The kids asked.

"That's the school on The Isle of the Lost," Evie explained. "Even the great sorcerer Yen Sid taught there with his new apprentice: Sophie. I went to school there where I met, Mal, Jay, and Carlos... Though back then, Mal hated my guts."

"If that's where the bad guys were put," suggested LJ. "Then why was Yen Sid teaching there?"

"Yen Sid wasn't evil?" Chrissy spoke up.

"He was just misunderstood." Felicity said.

Chrissy simply shrugged at that.

"Also Ben's dad told me that he sent Yen Sid down there personally to teach the next generation of villains how to live without magic and using science instead." Mal explained.

"Besides, Yen Sid was a good guy," LJ explained. "He created the world for all those forgotten Toons! That doesn't sound like something that a villain would do!"

"I guess I didn't think about that part." Chrissy said.

* * *

Eventually after cake, it was time for some party games, including some rides like it was a school carnival.

"Well, I sure hope no one pretended to be sick today to miss out on the school carnival today like in a 90's cartoon cliché." Kimberly commented as she played some skeeball.

"Kinda hard to when you live in school," Mal smirked. "Glad we could make your day a bit more exciting while your parents are busy."

Felicity smiled as her siblings and their friends got to have fun.

"Felicity, a moment of your time, please?" Verna smiled.

"Oh, um, hello, Ms. Fairy Godmother," Felicity replied. "May I help you?"

"Actually, you can help Mackenzie here, she's going to be your little friend until she goes to Auradon Prep next year." Verna smiled as she brought over a girl with scarlet red hair with a ruby red dress with a dark blue jacket with diamond earrings and she seemed to be more focused on her phone than anything else.

"...Who are her parents?" Felicity asked, a bit confused.

"Madame Medusa is her mother," Verna replied as Felicity still looked lost. "...Haven't your parents told you about her? ...She kidnapped that orphan girl Penny until she was rescued by those two mice?"

"...Ohh!" Felicity then said as she seemed to be mentally questioning that story. "...Right, right. Hello, Mackenzie! It's nice to meet you!"

Mackenzie waved her hand as she continued to play on her phone.

"Well, she's a very conversational type..." LJ remarked. " _Not_."

The others rolled their eyes a bit as Mackenzie kept playing on her phone throughout the day.

"This might be harder than I thought." Felicity pouted at herself.

"Look at this scavenger hunt list," Dib scoffed as he brought out a paper. " _'A shard of Cinderella's broken slipper, a flower from Aurora's rose garden, a lock of Rapunzel's hair, a banana from Terk's fridge, one of Rajah's collars, an apple from Snow White's orchard, a slice of cake from Mad Hatter's tea party, one of Ariel's thingamabobs, make a beignet using Tiana's recipe, kiss a prince, hum 'Be Our Guest' at the finish line'_."

"We're not going to make fun of this school," Gaz scolded her brother. "They didn't have to let us come in."

"Would you rather be back where you were before, bored to tears?" Mal smirked as she brought out her fingertip as it glowed.

"We're fine here, thanks," Gaz replied, elbowing Dib in the stomach. "Sorry about that."

"Oof!" Dib grunted.

Mal nodded as she stopped her magic.

"Stay as long as you'd like, my dears," Verna smiled. "I do hope you're enjoying the carnival."

"It is a lot of fun so far," Kimberly smiled back. "I really love these games."

"And the food!" Jenny added as she held two slices of pizza. "This stuff's amazing!"

"I'll be sure to tell Chef Linguini for you," Mrs. Potts smiled as she stood with her son. "The pizza was his recipe."

"Way cool!" LJ exclaimed.

"Don't ruin this for us, Dib," Gaz hissed. "I been looking for something exciting to do all day, and I am _not_ going to let your idiotic comments get us sent back home early!"

Dib grinned nervously and stepped back.

"Don't make me go back to the way things used to be!" Gaz warned firmly.

"No, no, I won't," Dib said as he gulped nervously. "We'll go along with the scavenger hunt whenever it comes up."

"Well, I sure hope so!" Verna beamed. "It's a proud Auradon Prep tradition."

"Alrighty then! Man, I didn't even realize that most of the things mentioned on this list existed!" LJ said as he looked over. "This ain't Anachronism Stew, it's Anachronism Gumbo!"

"I'll hope that's a compliment... Especially that gumbo part." Verna chuckled.

"My mother makes a mean gumbo." A dark-haired girl dressed in green commented to LJ.

"We'll get started soon." Verna smiled as she walked off.

"Audrey, you're in luck to choose me for your partner," Chad grinned as he put his arm around the brunette girl with dyed blonde and pink streaks in her hair these days. "Especially for one item of being 'a kiss from a prince'."

"Yeah, Prince o' Pinheads, maybe," LJ muttered. "Now let's get serious, and get searching, pronto!"

"Come to the starting line, my little dears and you may partner up if you'd like!" Verna called out to the students.

* * *

The students soon came to line up, including Felicity's personal guests. Felicity and Chip joined hands which made them both smile and blush at each other. Ben smiled as he stood beside Mal as Doug came beside Evie, Lonnie came to Jay, and Carlos went to Jane. Kimberly and Chrissy both held LJ's hands and smiled at him as they decided to both be partners with him.

"Power Trifecta!" LJ declared. "Aw, yeah; we can each take a part of the list and cover that part!"

"Get ready... Get set..." Verna smiled as she stood at the end of the starting line. "Bibiddi-Bobiddi-GO!" she then told them as she blew her whistle.

The kids soon dashed off to begin the scavenger hunt together.

"Does she always have to say 'Bibbidi Bobbidi'?" Kimberly asked.

"It's kind of a family expression." Jane smiled bashfully.

"You're in bad luck though, chumps!" Chad smirked at them. "I'm a Charming and Charmings never lose, especially a princess!"

"Didn't your father not know who your mother was until she fit the glass slipper?" Gaz smirked which made the others snicker.

"You'll see!" Chad glared. "No one makes a fool out of Chad Charming!"

"Chad, look out!" Audrey gasped.

"Not now, my fair Audrey! Can't you see I'm busy gloat-" Chad retorted before grunting suddenly as he ran into a tree and slid down it with a grumble, though a trio of his mother's bluebird friends tweeted as they circled around his head.

"For a Chad, that was a virgin move!" Raul remarked, cackling as he left.

"First, I think we can find one of the thingamabobs; they sound easy enough to find." LJ added.

"Does it matter which we get?" Martin asked.

"The list doesn't specify, so I guess any one will do," Hiro replied. "Is it true she called a fork a dinglehopper?"

"Yeah, and used it to comb her hair," Zofia remarked. "At least that's what Mother told us."

Arabella looked eager about going to where the "thingamabobs" were since Ariel was her aunt after all.

"We could probably get some of the roses," Jenny added. "And the Membrane kids could get the cake."

"In short, we'd probably cover 96% of the list." Zofia replied.

"So we should _all_ work together to cover more ground?" Chrissy asked.

"Why not?" Zofia replied. "We do everything together."

"Well, I suppose that would be good for all of us," Chrissy said. "I'll handle the collar. Rajah's a cat, right?"

"Actually, he's a tiger." Aziz, the son of Aladdin and Jasmine, smirked as he walked by with Jordan, the daughter of Aladdin's genie.

Chrissy soon looked wide-eyed and startled.

"Well, tigers _are_ types of cats," explained LJ. "But Rajah's actually pretty chill. And I got your back."

"...Is that true?" Chrissy asked Aziz.

"Oh, sure," Aziz replied. "Sometimes when I come home for a visit when I'm not with Grandpa Cassim, Rajah will tackle me down to the ground and lick my face like a pet dog."

"Just don't worry," Jordan added as she crossed her arms. "You should be fine, Blondie, as long as you aren't a villain... Or that guard Razoul."

"Ugh, I hate that guy," Aziz rolled his eyes before smiling. "Good luck at the scavenger hunt."

"Thanks!" The group said to him as they went to go looking for the items on the list.

And so, the time ticked by as the scavenger hunt continued. For the most part, they were successful.

"Seriously, what gorilla has a fridge?" Dib crossed his arms.

"DIB?!" Gaz glanced towards her brother.

"...I'll stop." Dib said nervously.

Gaz nodded firmly as they soon continued the scavenger hunt and soon went to try the baking challenge while the dark-haired girl in green smiled at herself as she seemed to be more confident than the other students.

"I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that she's Tiana and Naveen's daughter." Jenny rolled her eyes.

"You'd be correct in that assumption," LJ replied. "I figured when she mentioned her mom made a mean gumbo. Also, they're Disney characters, Dib. You try looking at it from a non-fantastical point-of-view, then you'll just give yourself a brain cramp."

"I think I know what you mean." Dib groaned as he held his head.

"This is why I try to be open about fantastical sort of things even though I'm a man of science." Hiro remarked.

Kimberly began to try her best at making a beignet. "Shouldn't be too hard," she said to the others. "I often experiment with an Easy-Bake Oven for my Unicorn Club."

"Okay then!" LJ replied. "Let's get to it!"

* * *

**_ELSEWHERE..._ **

"OW!" Martin winced. "Forgot about the roses having thorns..."

"This is why we have the gloves!" Jenny replied as she waved her gloved hands at her brother. "Yoink! One rose!"

Martin stuck her tongue out.

"All right, we're getting closer," Jenny smiled. "I just hope Queen Aurora doesn't mind this."

"I don't think she does if she allowed her roses to be on the scavenger hunt list." Raul said to his cousins.

* * *

Back in the kitchen, the beignets were finished cooking, and Kimberly took them out of the oven.

LJ took a whiff. "Smells great, but can't forget the powdered sugar!" he replied, as he applied a small dusting of it over the beignets. "There we go!"

"Fit for a Mardi Gras king," Kimberly chuckled. "Oh... Should we take one just to see how great it is?"

"Sounds like a good idea." LJ replied as he and Kimberly both reached out and took one.

They soon both tasted their treats and beamed at the sugary sweet taste.

"Those look nice, guys." The dark-haired girl said to them.

"Thanks... Uh... What's your name?" Kimberly replied as they just knew her as the daughter of Tiana and Prince Naveen of Maldonia.

"Oh, I'm sorry," The girl replied. "My name is Nevaeh. I like cooking like my mama does at her diner that's not too far away from the school."

"Huh... That's pretty cool," LJ replied. "I know my way around a kitchen, so I'm no slouch to cooking."

"I'd love to try one, but I don't want you guys to go to the finish line with an empty plate." Nevaeh said bashfully.

"Thanks, Nevaeh," Kimberly smiled. "It was really nice to meet you and I hope you have a good time in Auradon Prep."

"Me too," Nevaeh nodded. "I'm just a little nervous of those Facilier girls."

"Eh, they're relatively harmless," LJ replied as he and Kimberly got their plate. "Just gotta not get on their bad side, is all! Now, to the finish line!"

Nevaeh smiled at them as they soon went to get going.

* * *

The friends regrouped as they had just about everything.

"I just can't figure out this 'Kiss a Prince' thing." Jenny commented.

"Too bad you don't have me on your team." Chad smirked.

"I consider that incredibly fortunate!" Chrissy declared, holding the tiger collar in her grasp.

Chad just kept laughing and ran off with Audrey. Audrey rolled her eyes, but not at them, mostly him.

"I got it!" Mal said before she kissed Ben on the cheek suddenly.

Ben looked wide-eyed and blushed from the sudden kiss.

"There, now we can pass." Mal smiled at him.

"Booyakasha!" LJ exclaimed as he ran across the finish line and hummed part of 'Be Our Guest'.

The others hummed along as they followed after him.

"Come on, Benny Boo~" Mal beamed.

Ben chuckled sheepishly as he walked with her.

"I doubt this counts... I guess I'm not much of a cook." Evie said as she carried a tray of crispy and beyond burnt beignets.

"You tried and that's all that matters." Doug soothed her before kissing her cheek.

Dib and Gaz came back with their hands full.

"Bananas, check!" Gaz declared. "Smoke 'em if ya got 'em, but not literally!"

"I don't think you could smoke a banana." Dib replied.

"Well, hippies used to think that smoking banana peels could make you get high." Gaz said.

"...Where did you hear that?" Dib asked.

"Mr. Elliot wasn't subtle about his lectures about when he was younger and before he became a teacher," Gaz rolled her eyes. "He said some pretty crazy stuff before the school was destroyed and the students and teachers all relocated."

"I do wonder how Clamburg is working out for them sometimes." Dib shrugged to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile at Muffin Elementary School or "Mu" as it was called now due to the plaque outside the school being bitten off with a giant cat that sat behind the school building who would often terrorize the people in school except for a certain little girl.

"All right, class, I'm going to help Mr. Milk here teach your class and we're going to have a lecture on the importance of ducking for cover in case there's an attack for whatever reason." Ms. Bitters said to her class.

"Isn't it time for _recess_?!" The pigtailed girl who sat up front glared.

"NO, IT IS _NOT_ TIME FOR RECESS AND YOU WILL SIT THERE AND LISTEN TO WHAT I HAVE TO SAY AND I AM NOT SCARED OF SOME PIGTAILED GIRL!" Ms. Bitters yelled in her face, blowing her hair back which made the girls' usual classmates look terrified and nervous of what would happen next.

"...I like her spirit." The pigtailed girl seemed to smirk.

* * *

"Well, they're probably fine." Dib shrugged.

Gaz shrugged back as they walked off together.

"Oh, excellent work, my dears!" Verna beamed as she met them at the finish line.

"Uma, we shoulda been partners," Harry smirked. "Ah've got a knack fer treasure huntin', ye know."

"Harry, I'm sorry, but I'm not interested in you that way," Uma rolled her eyes. "I appreciate the help, but I don't think we'd be any partners in any other way." she then said which seemed to make Harry pout sadly.

"Yeah! Way to go, Uma!" Tyson cheered as he brought Octi over with him. "Ya might not have won, but you still rocked out there!"

"Aww... Thanks~" Uma smirked. "You always know just what to say."

Harry pouted as he shuffled himself away before his sisters, Harriet and CJ, tried to comfort him.

"So, Captain Hook has daughters?" LJ asked Felicity.

"Yep," Felicity replied. "Harriet, Harry's older twin sister, and their little sister, CJ, short for Calista Jane."

"I'm just gonna guess that their mother is Red Jessica." LJ then said.

"Sounds good to me." Felicity remarked.

"It's the only explanation that actually makes sense, anyway." LJ replied.

* * *

Eventually, all of the students crossed the finish line.

"Very lovely, darlings, absolutely lovely," Verna smiled warmly. "I'm so proud of you, Jane, my little pixie princess~"

"Mooom..." Jane whispered lowly while blushing.

"Well, I gotta say, that was a pretty fun scavenger hunt." Raul acknowledged.

"At least it got our minds off how dull things were." LJ replied.

"I hope everybody had fun, but to me you're all winners!" Verna beamed. "Even our visitors from the Isle of the Lost!"

A girl with mousy brown hair in a red robe cleared her throat.

"Yes, even Yen Sid's new apprentice: Sophie," Verna then said. "You're great too, dear."

Sophie beamed at that as she stood with Gaston's son, Gil.

"Is she new too?" Kimberly asked Felicity.

"Yes, she's hoping to join classes here to take a break from grading papers or doing chores for Yen Sid in Dragon Hall." Felicity nodded.

"I can understand that," Martin shrugged. "Anyone would want a break from that sorta thing."

The party soon began to wind down as there was light music playing and it was almost sunset in the Auradon Kingdom as everybody sat together in comfort and relaxed until they would end the party.

"Well, I hope you guys had a great time," Felicity smiled at her younger siblings and their guests. "It was really great seeing you and without a big threat happening like when Uma tried to take over or when Audrey went rogue."

"I'd like to not think about that, Felicity." Audrey spoke up sharply.

"Oh, sorry, Audrey," Felicity said bashfully. "I'm also sorry your grandmother was a bit of a pain. My mother told me she was never that rough when they first met each other to help your mother against Mal's mother."

"That's okay," Audrey rolled her eyes. "I guess Grammy's just sort of a control freak."

"Well, today was definitely a fun one," Gaz remarked. "I wonder how things went for the adults..."

"Hopefully they had a decent day," Carlos said. "Flick's parents sound very busy these days with their new jobs."

"Oh, for sure," Zofia replied. "Luckily though, we all have each other and visiting the Parr family on occasion with the Fudos."

"Crazy how on our first couple of adventures with you, they sorta stole the spotlight from you," Jay said to Felicity. "They're a bit of show-offs at times if you ask me."

"Oh, Jay, my cousins mean well." Felicity reassured.

LJ nodded. "Regardless of whether or not they take up most of the spotlight, it's fine," he replied. "Besides, if it bothers anyone, they can just talk to them about it, as long as they don't pull a Cath and get all whiny."

"...Cath?" Jay asked.

"Oh, that was one of my mother's old friends," Felicity said. "She wanted to help Rocky and Bullwinkle so bad in the day and didn't want Uncle Atticus to steal her spotlight... She even flat out said that."

"...Seriously?" Evie asked.

"Yes, she said and my mother quotes 'You're not stealing MY spot, Wiccan Boy!'," Felicity quoted. "As if Mal wasn't enough of a drama queen."

"Hey!" Mal called playfully with a smirk.

"She has a point there." Carlos also teased.

"Oh, don't _you_ start." Mal rolled her emerald eyes.

"Still, we had fun," LJ replied. "Maybe we could come back when not much is happening; might just find another new adventure here."

"If you'd like," Mal smiled. "Just as long as you tell Felicity, then we can do something."

"I do have to admit, it was interesting to get to know all of you," Audrey said. "I like being friendly instead of spoiled rotten."

"Yeah, no offense, Audrey, but that's kinda why I chose Mal over you," Ben replied. "You're still not mad about that even though we've been betrothed since Kindergarten?"

"Oh, I'm over it," Audrey reassured before looking at the group. "Come back again soon."

"We will!" The younger group promised.

"Alright, team, time to head on out," LJ exclaimed, as he teleported them away. "See you around!" he called, as they vanished.

* * *

Six seconds later, they reappeared inside the Winnebago. The adults were still gone.

"Mom? Dad?" LJ called.

"There's a note," Zofia said as she read it aloud. " ** _'Gonna be on TV with Elastigirl. Show's on Channel 13 if you wanna see. Love, Mom. PS: Whoever's reading this if you got in a fight, be nice to your sibling'_**."

"Huh... Neat," LJ replied as he sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. "Can you believe it? Our parents, on TV."

"Our dad's on TV all the time, but this sounds way cool." Dib commented.

"Ooh! Let's hurry and get some drinks and more snacks!" Jenny suggested.

"Jen, we just ate!" Martin laughed at his twin sister.

"We can make more room!" Jenny retorted. "I bet I can eat the fastest and be the winner!"

The others narrowed their eyes as she started to get arrogant again.

"...Maybe I should just be the one to get some snacks." Jenny smiled bashfully.

"No, we'll just get them ourselves," replied LJ. " _You_ go to the couch, Lynn."

"Hey! Who're you callin' Lynn?" Jenny narrowed her eyes.

"You keep acting like Lynn Loud Jr, we're gonna treat you like Lynn Loud Jr," Martin told his twin sister. "Now cut that out before you become a Jerk Sue or something."

"All right, all right, I'm sorry," Jenny soon said. "Guess I should act more like my friend Fiona Munson. That girl's pretty interesting."

"She's talking about her again." Raul smirked at Martin.

"I think she has a girl crush on her." Martin smirked back.

"I do not have a 'girl crush'," Jenny retorted. "I just happen to admire her, is all. Let's just watch the TV and shut it."

Martin and Raul shared smirks with each other.

* * *

Meanwhile, Elastigirl and Lady Gothika were given some powder to look flourished on the camera.

"I haven't done this in a while." Elastigirl said after the make-up was done.

"I'm used to just disappearing with Batman before someone can see us leave." Lady Gothika replied.

"This is good," Winston smiled at them. "The train gives us momentum. Just go out there and be your charming self and capitalize."

Bat-Mite came to the door with a PA and beamed at the sight of Lady Gothika.

"Ms. Elastigirl, Ms. Gothika, they're ready for you." The PA informed as she came to bring the two out to the set.

"Hey, stretch a leg." Evelyn smirked playfully at Elastigirl as she went out the door.

Elastigirl beamed before going with Lady Gothika and Bat-Mite out the door for their interview on live TV.

"Alright, let's get televised!" Bat-Mite declared. "I'm ready for my close-up!"

"This make-up isn't too much, is it?" Lady Gothika asked Bat-Mite.

"Of course not!" Bat-Mite replied. "You always look like a dream to me~"

Lady Gothika didn't exactly smile, but she patted him on the head which nearly made him purr as they went to sit down.

"Madame Ambassador, hello!" Elastigirl beamed once she saw a silver-haired woman who talked with some men.

The woman beamed and soon rushed towards Elastigirl like a fangirl. "You are Elastigirl! This is why, now, I'm shaking your hands," she then said in excitement as she shook the woman's hand. "Oh, I was so sad when you went underground. I'm glad to see you back! In your shiny outfit."

"That means so much coming from you." Elastigirl smiled back.

"And you two!" Madame Ambassador said to Lady Gothika and Bat-Mite. "I've heard stories of you two in the Justice League as new recruits!"

"We were _once_ new," Bat-Mite explained. "But as time went on, we became seasoned members of the team."

"That must've been amazing for you." Madame Ambassador smiled.

"It was a pretty interesting experience, let me tell you." Lady Gothika agreed.

"Good luck with your speech," Elastigirl then smiled at Madame Ambassador before the older woman suddenly had to go. "Bring lasting peace!" she then called out.

"I will, when you defeat evil!" Madame Ambassador called back.

Elastigirl chuckled at that before she sighed to herself. "Okay."

* * *

Eventually, the three sat in chairs across from the talk show host, Chad Bentley, who would interview them.

"For over 15 years, superheroes have been in hiding," Chad said once the camera came on and focused on him. "Forced into it by a society, no longer willing to support them. That may soon be changing due to a growing movement to bring supers back. Here, fresh on the heels of her own heroic save of a runaway train and sporting a new look, is the superhero, Elastigirl, and the younger members of the Justice League, mentored by The Dark Knight himself: Lady Gothika and Bat-Mite."

"Hello, Chad." said Elastigirl.

"Sup?" asked Bat-Mite.

"All the polls are going in your direction." Chad pointed out.

"That's true," Lady Gothika replied. "Things are good..."

"Hello." said Chad, with a more faraway look in his eyes.

"Uh, hello?" asked Lady Gothika, confused.

"Do I have your attention?"

"Yes, Chad." Elastigirl replied.

"Of course I do," Chad continued. "I'm appearing on your screen, reading the words I'm saying off of another screen."

Squinting closely, Elastigirl noticed something flashing brightly in Chad's eyes. Through foresight, Bat-Mite conjured some protective lenses to shield himself, Elastigirl, and Lady Gothika from the hypnotic-looking patterns projected from the teleprompter.

"Ugh... That almost gave me a seizure." Lady Gothika groaned.

"And screens are controlled by _me_ : SCREENSLAVER!" Chad continued, droning like a mindless zombie. "I control this broadcast and this idiotic anchorman you see before you."

The three heroes soon left the set and ran away instantly.

"What's wrong with him?" A woman asked from backstage as the cameramen in the back also seemed to be hypnotized.

"The signal's been hijacked!" Evelyn cried out. "I'll check it out."

"Don't look at any monitors." Elastigirl told the people who weren't mindless before she went back to Chad to try to snap him out of it.

"I could hijack the Ambassador's aerocade, while it's still airborne, right, Elastigirl?" Chad asked her in a creepy monotone.

"Guys, we gotta get out of here, right now!" Elastigirl told Lady Gothika and Bat-Mite.

"Nearest window!" Lady Gothika called out as they decided to leave the TV Station. "Where's the nearest window?"

"There!" A man pointed to a door as the three heroes ran that way.

"Man, whoever this Screenslaver guy is, he really doesn't like you!" Lady Gothika said to Elastigirl.

"Clearly, they're out to destroy you, and anyone associated with you," Bat-Mite remarked. "Which makes for some seriously bad news."

"Then we better hurry out of here." Elastigirl replied.

Lady Gothika and Bat-Mite nodded in urgent agreement. Elastigirl soon smashed a chair through the window and looked down to the long way down on the streets with racing cars and helicopters flying by in the night sky. Elastigirl soon flung herself up before Lady Gothika grabbed Bat-Mite and used her old Bat Grappling hook to latch onto the side of the building and pulled them up together after Elastigirl. Suddenly, Chad and the crew were back to normal as the image disappeared off the monitors, though they soon noticed that the heroes to be interviewed were gone.

"All right... Now where do we go?" Lady Gothika wondered.

"I suggest we return to our dwellings to assess the situation." replied Bat-Mite.

* * *

**_MEANWHILE..._ **

"...What the heck _was_ that?!" LJ exclaimed. "The screen got all weird and the TV news guy started talking all creepy-like!"

"That had to have been a glitch or something!" Jenny added.

"I don't think that was in the script," Zofia frowned. "That was kind of spooky."

"Maybe Jen's right," Martin shrugged. "It was probably a glitch in The Matrix."

"We need to investigate," LJ declared. "Mom and Dad could be in danger!"

"Whatya think?" Raul asked. "We go into hero mode?"

"Exactamundo!" LJ declared. "I guess something interesting is happening after all!"

Suddenly, Zofia's emergency cell phone went off and she answered it. "Salutations?"

"Guys, did you see Elastigirl on TV with your parents?" Estelle's voice asked.

"Yes, actually," Zofia replied. "We're getting ready to go after them."

"Then we're coming with you," Estelle's voice said. "We saw them on TV too before that Chad Bentley guy started looking like a zombie."

"Then I guess we'll have to meet up," LJ replied. "Any place in particular?"

"Maybe downtown?" Estelle suggested. "There's an ice cream shop that way."

"Oh, cool! We're getting ice cream?" Jenny asked.

The others gave her a look for that.

"...What?" Jenny blinked.

"We'll take that time to meet up and come up with a plan before we go blindly after Elastigirl and your parents." Estelle then explained to the others.

"Hai!" The kids declared before changing into their super forms.

"Well, guys, looks like we're in for a new adventure." Songbird said.

"Hey, that's not your catchphrase." Mighty Magnet smirked.

"Ah, shush." Songbird rolled her eyes.

* * *

And at that, they soon went to meet the Fudos at the ice cream shop. Vincent sighed a bit as he watched his younger twin siblings get into their superhero forms to go and meet the others with.

"Vince, you coming?" asked Akito. "You can if you want to."

"Even if I don't have much of a superhero life like you guys do?" Vincent asked.

"Why don't you bring your magic paintbrush and old Loonatics uniform?" Estelle suggested. "It's not much, but it's not nothing."

"Yeah, I guess..." Vincent shrugged before he decided to get his Loonatics' bracelet and soon wore the same blackened uniform he and his siblings did in their adventures in Acmetropolis.

Akito and Estelle nodded before becoming Saiyaboy and Sailor Equestria as they dashed away from their home and as Akito sped by, he left a written out note on the kitchen table as they took off.


	6. Chapter 6

Soon, both sides of the group met up at the ice cream parlor.

"So whaddo we do about this Screenslaver guy?" asked Quadstar. "So far, I know we need protection against his hypnotizing broadcasts."

"Maybe protective goggles or something..." Energex added.

"Yes, that's a good start 'cuz we can't risk looking at that jagged design," Sailor Equestria remarked. "That could also get to anyone else watching the screens."

"Maybe a protection spell?" Vincent shrugged.

"Sure, then we can use them on the goggles." replied Mechanus.

"And we'll probably need to reap their souls." added Gaz/Kid Reaper.

"Sis!" Mechanus gasped in horror.

"I hope you mean that in a positive way." Vincent said with wide eyes at the purple-haired girl.

"Oh, fine," Kid Reaper rolled her eyes. "I'll just scare them. Take all the fun out of it, why don'cha?"

"Heh..." Vincent replied sheepishly.

"So, uh, what can you do exactly?" Turbo Tigre asked Vincent. "LJ and Zofia said something about a paintbrush?"

"Oh, yes," Vincent said as he showed his paintbrush. "This may look like a normal paintbrush, but whatever I paint on a certain surface can become real. I guess I could use it to make those goggles if we can't think of any other way to bring them out."

"Well, that sounds like a good idea," QuadStar replied. "I say we go for it!"

Vincent smiled hopefully.

"Still wild to think that you paint stuff that come to life," Turbo Tigre chuckled. "Who are you, Rudy Tabootie?"

"That was chalk in a chalk-based world, smart guy." Vincent smirked.

"But still," Turbo Tigre smirked back. "Maybe you two should meet up and become friends. I think you'd really hit it off together."

"You think so?" asked Vincent.

"It could happen." QuadStar replied.

"Yeah, I guess you have a point," Vincent said. "So we'll protect the people with goggles."

"Right, then we work our way up from there." Energex nodded.

"And _then_ we rip their souls out." Kid Reaper smirked.

"...Only if we have no other choice." Mechanus warned.

"Yes, sure." Kid Reaper rolled her eyes.

"Sorry about her, guys." Mechanus said to the others.

"Eh, it's cool," Sailor Equestria replied. "Just as long as she doesn't think my powers are too girly."

"Once I got to know them, not so much," Kid Reaper replied. "They just seemed girly from... Well... Ya know... A world of ponies and the legend of the one called Sailor Moon... But I know better than to judge that."

"Well, I'm glad you do," Sailor Equestria nodded. "I happen to like this form, especially with how grown up I look. It made Dad so emotional the first time he saw it."

"I can imagine," Kimberly spoke up. "I love it a lot, we should team up some time with my Rainbow-Bending."

"That could be so cool!" exclaimed Sailor Equestria. "Maybe we might get a chance to this time."

The two shared eager high-fives with each other.

"I just hope Mother and Father don't get too rattled about us helping out like this," Energex said. "Not that our help wouldn't be appreciated, but we did promise to stay home and be safe."

"I think this is more important than their rules," Vincent replied. "It's good though that you think of them like that."

"Yeah! Super Team, go!" The Action Twins beamed.

And with a triumphant call, the team got to work on preparing their defenses against the sinister Screenslaver.

"Those kids, I swear..." A jittery man, known as Shaky Joe, with coffee pots began to shake and tremble as he commented about them while getting to work.

* * *

"That name's really freaking me out," Kimberly shuddered. "Screenslaver."

"Sounds like a guy named Dr. Slicer I heard about from another school," Kid Reaper commented. "He's one of the strictest, coldest, and most fiendish school principals there is."

"Almost sounds like our old school principal," Mechanus shuddered. "He even had a Persian cat he liked to pet like he was some sort of James Bond villain or Dr. Evil."

"Wow... How the heck did _any_ of these people get hired in the educational system?" asked QuadStar. "Kinda makes you wonder if these guys were asleep behind the wheel..."

"Either that or scared to death, but yes." Energex agreed.

Vincent began to draw out a battle plan for them with the placemat on their table. And so the kids watched the rest of the plan be drawn out as their protective eyewear was designed and drawn accordingly.

"All right, are we all good then?" Songbird asked.

"Yeah!" Turbo Tigre replied. "Let's hit the road!"

"Hopefully it all works out, but I don't have any doubts about it." Mighty Magnet smiled.

The team soon joined hands and nodded as they dashed outside of the ice cream parlor to get going to help save the day against Screenslaver. Eventually, the group was fully prepared to help out.

"Now... Onwards to Mother and Father!" Zofia proclaimed.

"Right!" The others added as they posed like professional comic book superheroes and Power Rangers.

They soon went to dash off before they regrouped again.

"Uh... Where were your parents and Mrs. Parr/Elastigirl again?" Kid Reaper asked the Schwartz siblings.

"That guy that had them on his show was in New Urbem." Energex stated.

"...Right then," Kid Reaper said before calling out. "TO NEW URBEM!"

"Yeah!" The group called out again as they went to get going again.

And so the children began their tumultuous journey to New Urbem so they could warn their parents of the dangerous new enemy that they now faced.

"Hopefully we won't be too late." Kid Reaper said to herself as they bolted off.

* * *

**_Meanwhile..._ **

Elastigirl, Lady Gothika, and Bat-Mite soon crashed out of a window and ended up in a passing helicopter.

"Whoa! What are you guys doing here?!" One of the pilots asked the three.

"The Ambassador is in danger, which chopper is she--" Elastigirl was about to ask until another helicopter was about to crash into them. "LOOK OUT!"

The helicopter narrowly missed them, but the propellor blades cut through the windshield as it flew through the air.

"Follow them and get us close!" Lady Gothika soon demanded.

The pilot instantly did as he was told, fiying the copter closer.

"Get outta the sky," Bat-Mite told the chopper pilots as he and the others got onto the front.

"TOUCH DOWN SAFELY!" Elastigirl called as she used her arms to get over to the opposite copter, with Bat-Mite turning into monster mode and flying over with Lady Gothika on his back.

Elastigirl stretched herself to the second helicopter while Bat-Mite and Lady Gothika managed to join her.

Elastigirl then stretched one arm out before flinching as she was shot at, but not hurt.

"Stand down!" The Ambassador told the man who shot his gun at them. "It's Elastigirl, Lady Gothika, and Bat-Mite!"

The three heroes soon crashed in through the window.

"Stay in your seat, ma'am," Lady Gothika told the older woman. "We gotta check out the cockpit."

Elastigirl soon took the man's gun and tried to open the cockpit door before shooting the gun open the lock and the hypnotizing screen was shown which made the pilot zone out before Lady Gothika and Bat-Mite punched the screens to make the droning stop. The pilot soon woke up and felt confused over what had just happened.

"We're under attack!" Elastigirl told the pilots as she decided to take over the controls. "Quick go. Protect the Ambassador!"

The pilots soon rushed out of their seats to do what was asked of them.

Elastigirl began to steer the helicopter. "Open the door!"

"Do as she says!" replied the ambassador.

The pilots opened the door, which was over a large body of water.

"CAN YOU ALL SWIM?" asked Elastigirl.

"YES!" called the crew.

"NO!" shouted the ambassador.

In a moment, Gothika pushed the group out of the chopper, into the water. The second chopper bumped into theirs, but luckily Bat-Mite caught the ambassador before she fell. Elastigirl swerved all around the air with the helicopter. Lady Gothika looked woozy before gulping a bit and shook her head as she tried to maintain her focus.

"Don't worry, we'll be back on the ground soon." Bat-Mite told both his wife and the Ambassador.

"We gotta get out of here NOW!" Lady Gothika replied. "We're losing control!"

"We're gonna have to slingshot out!" Elastigirl soon said to them.

"What does _that_ mean?!" Lady Gothika asked.

"Hang on!" Elastigirl replied as she brought Lady Gothika over with Bat-Mite and the Ambassador as she grabbed the doors and soon flung them right out of the helicopter before they could literally crash and burn.

The helicopter crashed a few feet away and exploded; fortunately, nobody was injured.

"Are you alright, Miss Ambassador?" asked Bat-Mite.

"I... Am... Fi..." The ambassador began before she fainted.

Lady Gothika managed to catch her before she hit the ground.

"Is she okay?" Bat-Mite asked.

"Probably too much excitement for one day." Lady Gothika replied.

"Thanks always for your assistance." Elastigirl said to the two.

"No problem, Elastigirl," Lady Gothika reassured. "I feel quite better about the rush myself, but saving the day and helping people whenever possible is quite the reward without money or publicity. Batman always told me that."

"Indeed," Bat-Mite agreed. "And we'd better get going after we get the ambassador somewhere safe."

And so, they took off to do that.

* * *

"I sure hope the kids are alright," Lady Gothika said on the way. "I'll call them after we get settled."

"Sounds like a good idea." Lionel replied as he removed his cowl.

The two soon left after the Ambassador was safe and sound.

"Babies?" Cherry called as they soon reappeared, pulling down her mask.

It was quiet and the only sounds were chirping crickets outside as well as their breathing.

"...Maybe they're asleep?" Cherry shrugged at Lionel.

"We may as well go in and check." Lionel replied.

The couple soon came in a little closer and came to check and call for their kids and their friends. It was still quiet and it seemed that the kids had gone elsewhere.

"They're gone..." Cherry said before narrowing her eyes. "I doubt Poppy Dennison is irresponsible, but where could they be?"

"I'll check the footage." Lionel replied as he snapped his fingers to show what happened earlier.

Cherry blinked and looked around. The kids were soon shown to be coming up with a plan together and they decided to include the Fudo siblings.

"So that's what happened..." Lionel noted.

"Hmm... I'm not mad, but they could've at least called." Cherry said, sounding firm but a little fair like Marge Simpson on a good day.

"We should go and get them." Lionel replied.

"All right... Let's just concentrate on their energy and we should be able to track them down." Cherry then said as she closed her eyes, looking deep in thought.

Lionel concentrated as well, closing his eyes, as they both concentrated. There was a bit of a glow and vibration for a few moments.

"...They've gone to New Urbem." The couple concluded to each other.

"Well... At least they got my note about the talk show." Cherry then said.

"Looks like we'd best go retrieve them," Lionel noted. "Hang on to me, we're gonna teleport there."

Cherry came closer beside Lionel so that they could both teleport together. Lionel grasped her hand, and after a moment of concentration, the both of them vanished in a flash.

* * *

**_MEANWHILE..._ **

The kids were still on their way to New Urbem when they were suddenly intercepted by Lionel and Cherry. The kids yelped and cried out in surprise.

"Pull over!" Cherry demanded.

The kids then suddenly skid like tires squealing on the road, coming to a sudden stop.

"...Hi, Mom/Salutations, Mother." QuadStar and Energex greeted wearily.

"Children..." Cherry replied patiently. "Why aren't you with your babysitter?"

"We saw that thing on TV, so we went to go find you guys and warn you!" QuadStar explained. "Also, we didn't want Poppy getting hurt or put in danger somehow."

"Does she know where you are?" Cherry then asked.

Energex sighed slightly. "...We didn't exactly have time to tell her, but a note's left for Aunt Mo and Uncle Atticus," she then said. "Are you mad?"

"Not mad... A little flustered, but I can tell you all meant well," Cherry said even if her facial expression didn't change. "I think you should tell Poppy where you are though before she blames herself for your disappearances and doesn't panic about getting in trouble for that."

"I guess a good babysitter should always know where their kids are at most times." Kimberly replied.

"A good babysitter and not just one who would risk getting in trouble with the parents and not just because the kid is missing," Cherry said. "I believe you've heard of one Vicky Varner, currently Victoria de Vil."

"Yes, ma'am." The young group replied in relief that Cherry wasn't mad, even if she just looked as stoic as ever as she had been for a long time since adulthood.

"Come on, then," Lionel told the kids. "Gather 'round, we're going back."

And so, once the children had gathered closely around, Lionel concentrated and teleported everyone home.

"But what about what's going on?" Songbird asked.

"We'll worry about that later," Cherry said. "We can't just blindly run into danger like that. This isn't Teen Titans Go!"

"Sorry, ma'am." The kids said lowly to her.

"I've been around with my share of adventures over the years, so I think I know what I'm talking about," Cherry nodded firmly. "I applaud your intentions though."

"Thanks, Mom/Mother," LJ and Zofia replied. "And once again, sorry."

"It's okay," Cherry said patiently. "Luckily I'm a little more forgiving at this day and age. Almost reminds me of when Felicity would run off with your cousins on some brand new adventure."

"I guess you could say history repeats," LJ replied. "Though I wonder if I could ever get to have a grande-scale adventure like that whole Loonatics thing from a while back?"

"Hmm... Good question..." Cherry replied. "I guess I'd have to check that out for you."

"I'm fine with that response for the time being!" LJ declared, giddy.

Cherry nodded once. "It would be useful and helpful to give you guys something constructive to do until Felicity comes home for another visit," she then said. "I heard from her last letter to home that she and the others were competing in some sort of School Games thing."

"School Games?" Kimberly asked.

"Yeah, and not just from the old school where Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos used to go to," Cherry informed. "But they're competing against other schools like places called Narnia High and The Imperial Academy where Lonnie used to go and the elusive Oz Academy."

"Lemme guess; that last one has students based on people from Wizard of Oz?" Raul replied.

"The last one has children from the Wizard of Oz, yes," Cherry said. "And we're not going to question or insult it. Do you _hear_ me, Mr. Membrane?"

"Erm, y-yes, Mrs. Schwartz," Dib replied nervously. "Please don't haunt my nightmares tonight."

"I don't wanna have to," Cherry said, still a bit grimly. "Drell and Thor have shown me the living Hell you were forced to endure back in that miserable hometown of yours and your sister's which I think would be punishment enough."

Dib nodded and kept his mouth shut. 

"Now... To plan against Screenslaver with Elastigirl," Cherry said. "Oh, that reminds me. How's Mr. Parr doing as a stay-at-home dad?"

"I think would've gone insane without our help, especially without Estelle's help with Jack-Jack." Kimberly replied.

"He's kind of incredibly inept at it," LJ said. "Also, I got a letter from Michigan."

"You read it yet?" Cherry asked as she adjusted her glasses.

"Nah, but better late than never," LJ opened it and read it. " _'Hey, LJ, Lincoln here; my sister Lynn was wondering if she could come with on your next adventure. She says it's cuz you could use the extra muscle, but I think it's cuz she likes you. You know how she is with her feelings, closed off and whatnot. Personally, I think you could balance her out. Anyways, think it over, and we can talk about it another time via email. Sincerely, Lincoln Loud'_."

"Lincoln Loud...?" Cherry paused. "...Lincoln Loud."

"He's that boy with 10 sisters." Lionel whispered to her.

"Ah, yes, of course, I knew that," Cherry replied. "...Again, I'd have to talk this over with a certain someone to see if it's all right. The life of an adventurer is a complicated one... There are some rules and restrictions. Yes, I know it's weird and not as simple as one would think, but that's at least how it works in this world rather than just showing up randomly and shoehorning yourself into the adventure and everybody goes along with it with no hesitance on whether you're a stuffed bear, a train that moves without tracks, or one of those Pokemon trainer kids."

"Got it." The kids replied.

"Noted!" Lionel replied. "Now, I can easily duplicate ourselves to aid Elastigirl, so we'll be able to stick with you all and keep track of things."

"I suppose that would be all right," Cherry said. "It would take at least some pressure off."

"Right, then!" Lionel replied before his eyes shone yellow, and he and Cherry briefly expelled some formless shapes from their bodies, which then became duplicates of themselves, who left to go aid Elastigirl.

Cherry and Lionel soon sat down together.

"Wore out already?" Gaz asked.

"That's what happens when you get old, kiddo," Cherry replied. "You just don't function as well as you used to."

The kids shuddered and dreaded about getting older, though not as loathsome as folks who were in the Kids Next Door.

"Besides, that's why you gotta take care of your body when you're younger," Lionel added. "So you can function better!"

The kids nodded at that.

"I swear, I lost a lot of weight from the running I did in adventures whenever I didn't jump on Atticus's back while he carried me so I could keep up," Cherry remarked. "Also, it's pretty late. Maybe you kids should take a nap."

"Okay, Mom," LJ replied with a yawn. "C'mon, everyone."

The others nodded in agreement. Kimberly let out a worried sigh, but came by.

"It'll be okay," LJ said to her. "I promise."

Kimberly smiled at his support as they went to get some sleep and as they left, Cherry decided to put on a special necklace to visit another realm for a little while as her family would sleep before she would join them.

* * *

The next day didn't show much promise; for starters, Akito and his siblings called the Schwartz kids and explained that Violet had gotten really cheesed off about the fact that Bob had gotten Agent Dicker to erase Tony Rydinger's memory of Violet since he'd seen her in her super suit during the Underminer incident.

"Ohh... No wonder Tony didn't seem to notice or pay much attention to Violet..." Zofia replied.

"Yeah," Akito nodded. "It was pretty tough."

"Violet didn't seem too terribly upset by that though," Estelle added. "We shared some ice cream though."

"She moved on pretty quickly," Vincent replied. "I thought this took time, especially for teenage girls."

"I know it did for me after I kissed our old friend, Zephyr." Estelle said with a bashful look in her sapphire eyes.

"We're sorry about Violet, but we're sure she'll find some way to cope." LJ remarked with a bit of a knowing look in his eyes.

"On the bright side, this is a great chance for Hiro to ease in," Raul stated. "...After Violet cools off, of course."

"Yeah, that seems like the best course of action," Hiro agreed. "Don't wanna go in too soon and get burned."

"Exactly." The girls agreed on that notion.

"I was raised by Aunt Cass, I sorta know a thing or two about handling girls." Hiro said bashfully.

Suddenly, there was a ringing heard before Hiro took out his phone.

"Speak of the devil?" Zofia guessed.

"Yeah," Hiro said bashfully before going off to take the call. "'Scuse me... Hey, Aunt Cass."

"Other than that, how are you guys?" Vincent then asked their cousins and friends.

"Well, we're okay," LJ replied. "Other than our little field trip to Auradon, it's pretty low-key."

"How's Felicity and her friends?" Estelle smiled.

"Oh, they're wonderful," Zofia replied. "We got to have some cake and a scavenger hunt and hung out with her and her friends."

"Also we had beignets," LJ added. "They were tasty."

"Well, we're glad you guys managed to have some fun." Estelle replied.

"We sure did," Chrissy nodded. "I had a bit more fun than I expected."

"Yes, Auradon has a lot of fun features," Akito smiled. "Perhaps you could share a new adventure down there."

"That would be nice," LJ remarked. "I've been waiting for a new adventure, especially after this. Mom said she would put in a favor for us if something comes up, like when you guys met and hung out with the Loonatics."

"We always kinda hoped we'd stay in the Loonatics' Tower forever, but I guess Mom and Dad would miss us too much," Estelle nodded. "Not to mention my friends, Barbie and Kelly Roberts, back in Greendale."

"Yeah, which is why I'd bring my friends with me," LJ replied. "So I wouldn't be too lonely."

"You sound like you have a great band of friends." Vincent smiled.

"We'd like to think so too." Kimberly smiled back as she hugged LJ's arm.

"For sure." Chrissy added.

"And I couldn't be more proud of them." LJ added.

Kimberly and Chrissy grinned.

"I almost had two girlfriends once," Akito chuckled bashfully. "While I already had Emi, I had feelings for a girl named Emily Elizabeth we visited a place called Birdwell Island."

"Oh, yeah, I heard rumors that there's a big red dog over there." Jenny nodded.

"Heh... Rumors... Right..." Akito said. "So, LJ, you're just waiting for your mom to come back with a new adventure after all of this?"

"Yeah, pretty much." LJ nodded.

"Well, she should be back soon," Akito smiled. "Hopefully Thor can find something for her to give ya."

"Yeah, I hope so too," LJ agreed. "If it's what I think it is, it's gonna be awesome!"

"Is there anything special you wanted to do?" Estelle asked.

"Well...." LJ replied, rocking on the heels of his feet. "I wanted to team up with the Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce, the same way you and your brothers got to team up with the Loonatics!"

"Super Robot Monkey Team, eh?" Akito asked.

"Mm-hmm." LJ nodded.

"Interesting... I hope you get it." Akito replied.

There was suddenly a lightning bolt as Cherry suddenly appeared with a stoic look on her face.

"Mom! You're back!" LJ smiled. "How was Mr. Thor?"

"He and Elyse are fine, they really miss you guys," Cherry replied. "Also, it took a while, but Thor said he heard about a boy named Chiro who was with a team that you might be interested in meeting." she then informed.

"Okay," LJ replied. "So, what'd he say?"

"He'll give you a call to come over when he can arrange for the visit, but it should be shortly after this misadventure." Cherry told him.

"Oh, well, there ya go, LJ," Martin smiled. "It looks like your wish came true!"

"That should be a lot of fun for ya." Raul added, agreeing with his cousin.

Cherry gave a very small smile as she knew this had to mean a lot to LJ.

"Aw, SWEET!" LJ gushed, ecstatic. "Might hafta make some stops between now and then, but fine by me!"

"I hope you enjoy it," Cherry said to him. "He says you got very lucky."

LJ beamed as he jumped up and hugged his mother by the legs. Cherry then reached down and patted him on the head as gently as she could.

"Well, looks like some good news is being spread all around." Hiro said as he saw what happened between LJ and his mother.

"And maybe it'll happen for you," LJ replied as he ended the hug. "Hopefully."

"Heh, yeah." Hiro said bashfully.

"How's Cass?" Cherry asked.

"Just missing me," Hiro shrugged. "I've always been her little boy since I was three."

"So I've heard," Cherry said softly, knowing that Hiro and Tadashi's parents died when the boy was real young. "Luckily you have friends like these guys and back at your school to give you good company."

"Oh, for sure," Hiro nodded. "Aunt Cass also sent a message from Tadashi and he might come around by at least later today."

"That oughta be pretty neat!" Jenny replied. "Then he can see your little crush for himself!"

"Guys..." Hiro blushed nervously. "I don't have a crush."

The others chuckled at that.

"It's clear you have a strong infatuation with Violet," Zofia remarked. "Especially since she seems to have the same feelings back."

"...She's just a friend, okay?" Hiro defended sheepishly. "I was just doing what a friend would do: comfort her whenever she feels sad or upset. Besides, she likes that Tony boy, remember?"

"Eh, maybe, but you have more personality," replied Martin. "Plus, Tony doesn't even remember Violet anymore!"

"Well, yeah..." Hiro said bashfully. "I'd hate to come between them."

"Oh, come on, Hiro, you're way more interesting than that Tony guy," Raul rolled his eyes. "He's probably as much fun as a cardboard box."

"...Maybe," Hiro blushed. "I mean, she is pretty interesting and I'd like to get to know her better. Estelle, wasn't it your idea for Violet and Tony to hang out in the first place?"

"Yeah, but I was just being nice," Estelle shrugged. "I was helping a friend. Honestly, Violet might be happier with you than with him."

"It couldn't hurt to give it a shot," LJ shrugged. "I figure we can help you out, work with the circumstances."

"Although Mr. Parr _did_ say they were going to this place called 'The Happy Platter' for dinner this week." added Akito.

"Happy Platter?" Kimberly asked. "Is that some sorta fast food place?"

"It's a family restaurant that Tony's family owns," Estelle explained. "It's... Interesting... Though it's no Pizza Planet."

"And knowing Mr. Parr, he'll probably take them there to try and fix things!" Gaz concluded.

"Something like that, yeah," Estelle replied with a small shrug. "No offense at all to dads, but this kinda thing is better with a mom."

Gaz looked soft at that.

"...Sorry, Gaz," Estelle then said. "I didn't mean to offend you."

"No, no, it's okay, not everyone has a mom," Gaz shrugged with a low scoff as she shuffled a foot to the ground. "It's fine. Really. I'm cool."

Estelle frowned softly.

"But yeah, that's the big plan," Akito said. "I predict a disaster coming at the Happy Platter."

"You aren't the only one," LJ agreed. "And for one, we may as well be there to see it play out."

"All right, we'll get ready for that when it comes," Chrissy said. "Be sure to call us."

"We will." The Fudo siblings nodded.

"So, you wanna hang out for a while?" Akito offered. "We have this one video game system where you can use your body as a controller."

Everyone murmured in agreement.

"Okay, sounds like fun!" LJ replied. "We should be over shortly!"

"All right!" Akito beamed. "We'll take that time to get set up with some snacks and drinks."

The group nodded before they split up while the Fudo siblings went back inside their home to get ready for their company.


	7. Chapter 7

Cherry and Lionel were shown to still be asleep, even though both of their phones were ringing when the kids came back.

"Whuh? Huh?" Lionel yawned, as he put his phone on speaker. "Who th' bloody 'ell is it?"

"Hey, are you guys coming and did you see the paper?" Helen's voice asked.

"Oh, you mean how we stopped Screenslaver again?" Cherry asked dully. "Yeah, we saw that. Uh, we might have to catch up with ya later, EG."

"Aw, don't tell me you guys are tired," Helen replied. "I thought you liked the excitement of keeping towns safe again like you did in Gotham City."

"Yeah, but we just don't have kids to worry about when we're done, we let them bring their friends along," Cherry reminded. "Lionel and I need to take five... Or at least 50."

"True." Lionel replied.

"So you're not coming?" Helen asked.

"It's complicated." Cherry said before hanging up suddenly.

"Yeah...." Lionel sighed. "Alright, let's get you over there." With a snap of his fingers, he teleported them all to the Fudo house.

* * *

The siblings were getting set up and were almost done, thanks to Akito's own super-speed before they looked over.

"Hey, kiddos." Cherry said to the Fudo siblings.

"Hi, Aunt Cherry!" The Fudo siblings smiled. "Hi, Uncle Lionel!"

"How's it going?" asked Lionel. "I kid, I kid, but you kids have fun while your mom and I rest up. Let us know when that Happy Platter thing is happening."

"We can do that," LJ said. "We'll try to keep it down long enough for you to rest."

"I appreciate that, even though I have a special way of making sure you kids are quiet for my sake." Cherry smirked slightly as some magic came from her fingertips as she raised her hand.

The group nodded as Cherry and Lionel went to get some rest after a tough time of crime-fighting with Elastigirl.

"This should be a good game," Akito said to the group. "Felicity's friend Carlos let us borrow it along with some others."

"Let's get our game on then," Gaz smirked. "I should warn you, I'm a pro, especially with the GameSlave."

"Then lemme see what'cha got!" LJ declared as he put on the VR gear. "Bring your... A-Game, so to speak!"

"Get ready, cuz I'm not holding back." Akito smirked as he did the same.

The two smirked at each other and soon began to play a game which was called _"Hero Rising"_. Everyone else either sat and watched or just hung out with Vincent and Estelle while Cherry and Lionel would get some rest after running around in the excitement with Elastigirl. David, meanwhile, was chewing on his rubber elephant toy.

"Aw, nice! I'm owning it!" LJ declared. "Whup-whup! Speed boost, baby!"

"Not for long if I have anything to say about it!" Akito smirked while "chasing" LJ.

Zofia and Estelle smiled as they kept a close eye on David while Chrissy began to feel nervous around the toddler boy.

"Don't worry, Chrissy, he won't bite you." Kimberly told the blonde girl.

"...I guess I'm just a little nervous," Chrissy said. "Plus a little jealous. Especially considering how my life used to be."

"Jealous?" Zofia asked. "Pray tell what exactly?"

"Well... I wish I could've had a sister with me when I was with my parents," Chrissy said. "Or listen to my Aunt Diana more... Maybe I would've had a happier life with my parents before we went to that dumb TV Show."

"Diana?" Kimberly asked. "I didn't know you had an Aunt Diana... Until now, at least."

"Believe it or not, but she had a special secret." Chrissy replied.

The girls looked curious.

"...You might know her better as Black Canary." Chrissy then explained what she meant.

"Ohhhhhh... You mean _Dinah_!" Kimberly replied. "Diana is Wonder Woman's name!"

"Also Alice's cat!" Estelle piped up.

The others looked at her.

"Sorry," Estelle smiled sheepishly. "It's not often I hear that name."

"I'm sure a lot of people could agree with you on that, Sis." Vincent chuckled.

"Just sometimes maybe I should've listened to her instead of my so-called parents," Chrissy said softly. "The only really cared about the money."

"Well, now you have a better family," Kimberly replied. "And they're in it for the music, but I imagine having to work with Lynn Loud will be a heck of an adjustment for both of us."

"Well, we work with Jenny," Chrissy replied. "So it'll be different, but the same."

"Though Lynn's a bit rougher than Jenny," Kimberly said. "Jenny's a bit scrappy, but not too bad."

"I am _not_ a Scrappy!" Jenny's voice called out.

"Scrappy as in rambunctious and adventurous, not like the trope named after Scooby-Doo's nephew!" Kimberly called back.

"Ohh! Okay then!" Jenny's voice replied as she went outside to practice more soccer for whenever she would see her friend again.

"But no worries," Kimberly smiled at Chrissy. "It's going to be okay and we have a lot of fun together. You're better off without those jerks."

"You mean, not a Bubsy!" Lionel called.

Cherry was just heard snoring.

"Anyway..." Kimberly then said. "You're a lot happier with us, right, Chrissy?"

"Well, yeah." Chrissy admitted.

"Right," Kimberly smiled. "Focus on the good and not the bad, you'll have a much better life, even though it's pretty rough some of the times. After all, life starts at conception."

"Yeah, that's true," Chrissy replied. "Nothing left but to keep on moving forward."

The others smiled at that.

* * *

Eventually, after some game playing and resting.

"Hey, kids," Mo smiled as she poked her head in. "Wanna go visit The Happy Platter?"

The kids all glanced at one another.

"Sure, Mrs. Fudo/Auntie Mo/Mom!" came the various responses.

Mo smiled warmly as she went to get herself ready.

"Mother, Father, we're going to the Happy Platter." Zofia said as she came to the door of the room her parents were sleeping in.

"Okay, dear," Cherry replied. "Thank you for telling us."

"You all have a pleasant time," Lionel replied. "Mind your manners and what-have-you."

"We shall!" Zofia smiled before she went off with everyone to visit the Happy Platter.

"Still exhausted?" Lionel asked Cherry as they lay in the guest bed.

"Not as much as I was earlier, but still a little tired," Cherry said. "I haven't been worked this hard since Bruce made me train a little harder and extra longer after he finally came face-to-face with Joe Chill and confronted him about killing his parents when we got back to the mansion."

"Well, you _did_ act a bit sassy and bratty and even talked back to him earlier in that week." Lionel reminded.

"Yeah, I guess I deserved that." Cherry had to admit.

"Yup," Lionel nodded. "Good thing I decided to keep my mouth shut. I hope the pets are having fun on their own world tour."

"Yeah... Wherever they ended up..." Cherry added. "They seem to disappear a lot... Though I guess that's part of Patch being associated with those Pound Puppies after he ran away from home at first."

"I figure that's a pretty interesting story," Lionel replied. "Considering I never really found out about how he met them."

"Well, I guess I'll tell you about it if you wanna know," Cherry said. "I can tell you while the kids go out to those who already know or I can give you the abridged version."

"Abridged is fine, yes." Lionel nodded.

"Well, it all started when Patch heard about Puppy School and wanted to go there," Cherry began to explain. "After begging and pleading Atticus of course."

"As dogs do." Lionel nodded.

"So, Atticus gave in and allowed Patch to go to Puppy School, it started out great and a lot of fun... Then Patch met a spoiled dog by the name of Vendella," Cherry then continued. "She began to challenge Patch and antagonize him and she soon got him to do something very dangerous and Patch began to feel like he was dangerous and decided to ditch his collar and run away from home before we all got back home from school that day."

"Yowza," Lionel winced. "Peer pressure between pups."

"Yeah, guess it even happens in the animal kingdom," Cherry replied. "Patch even told us how when he visited the farm during the summer that Two-Tone, Dipstick, and Mooch were a group of bullies."

"Two-Tone as a bully?" Lionel asked in surprise. "The times have changed, I can tell."

"So then Patch was a dog without his collar which of course meant a visit from the dogcatcher and he was soon thrown into Shelter 17 and there, he met Lucky the Border Collie who told him all about the Pound Puppies and what they did," Cherry then continued. "I guess The Pound Puppies are a legend that goes around the dog world considering I never heard of them until we found Patch again."

"Oh, neat!" Lionel replied. "At least you all found him."

"Yeah... I felt a bit sad for Atticus," Cherry had to admit as she rubbed her arm bashfully. "He lost his animal best friend after all. Patch was a little sad about leaving Lucky too," she then continued. "Especially since a little girl decided to adopt him."

"They still keep in touch though?" Lionel asked.

"Yeah, and it turns out that little girl was Atticus's cousin." Cherry replied.

Lionel shrugged. "At any other point, that would surprise me, but now, I'm used to that." he replied.

"Yeah, really..." Cherry said. "Still, I think that was a nice little surprise for both of them, especially with Patch coming back home to Atticus... Pretty nice to see the little guy come home and I tried to help out the best I could."

"Nice that you could put aside your mild animosity to help do the right thing." Lionel replied. "I believe that's definitely something to be proud of."

"Yeah, I suppose," Cherry said bashfully. "I have a heart after all."

"I thought it was just in a jar somewhere!" Dib's voice replied.

"Dib, don't say that about Mrs. Schwartz," Gaz's voice warned. "She could haunt your nightmares or make them come alive."

"Ah, she can't hear me," Dib's voice replied. "These walls are thick, right, guys?" he then asked the Fudo siblings. "...Guys?"

Cherry soon knocked on the wall to tell Dib that she could hear him.

"...Aw, Florpus." Dib then said out of fear.

"Dib? Do yourself a favor," said LJ's voice. "Next time you think of something like that to say? DON'T. SAY. IT."

"Are you kids about gone yet?" Cherry asked.

"Yeah, we're just loading up, Mom!" LJ's voice replied. "I'm sorry for Dib's stupidity!"

"Consider this his warning," Cherry said firmly before the kids were gone out the door. "Well, I think that about wraps up Patch's story with the Pound Puppies."

"Alright, that was a pretty neat tale, that's for sure," Lionel nodded. "Kept me thoroughly invested!"

"Yeah, sure was something." Cherry nodded.

* * *

And so, the others went to join the Parr family to get something to eat, though Bob looked hopeful that Violet would enjoy the experience.

"Why did we drive all the way across town for the 'Happy Platter'?" Violet complained as they stepped inside.

"We'd like a booth, over there, near the Philodendron," Bob told the woman in front before she took some menus and walked off to get them settled into their seats. "Good, right, near the Philodendron?"

"This platter doesn't look all that happy to me," Violet scoffed. "It looks bored."

Dash laughed at his sister's joke. "The Bored Platter!"

"I thought Vi would want a change of pace from drive-in food," Bob smiled. "Plus your friends are here."

"I like drive-in food." Violet said dryly.

"Does this mean vegetables?" Dash soon asked as they were given glasses of water.

"Vegetables are awesome!" Akito told him.

"Yeah, especially when they sing and dance and teach you about God." Gaz smirked.

"He's young, he'll learn in time," LJ shrugged. "Don't hassle."

"A balanced diet means vegetables," said Bob. "Might as well get used to it."

"Good evening, everyone." said the server as Violet took a long sip.

The second Violet saw who was the server, she shot water out of her nose. LJ tried very hard not to laugh, as Hiro looked on, a bit surprised.

"Gross!" Dash laughed at what happened to his sister.

"Is she all right?" Tony asked in concern.

"Yeah, it's okay." Violet said a bit weakly and wearily, trying to hide her face.

"Normally she doesn't ever drink like that." Bob commented.

"Okay, would you like some water, sir?" Tony offered as he took care of the wet mess on the table with his napkins as Violet looked like she would rather die than be in this situation.

"Yes. Yes, I would," Bob nodded. "This is my daughter, whom, you must know, right?"

"Hello." Tony said to the black-haired girl.

"Vi, say hi to--" Bob told Violet as she looked very exasperated.

"You should really stop, sir," Kimberly suggested. "My papa did something like this with my big sister and cousin when they saw a guy they liked at that Surfer's Paradise Hotel place."

"Yeah, there's train wreck and tire fire, and this is more like a boat crash, a train crash, car crash and plane crash... Mixed with a gas leak and a lit fuse," LJ added. "All at once."

"Well, I'm trying my best." Bob said to them.

"Please, Mr. Parr, you have a lot to learn about teenage girls." Chrissy retorted.

"I'm Dash: her little brother." Dash said to Tony eagerly.

"Hello." Tony smiled politely as Violet groaned.

"Really good water, very refreshing!" Bob smiled as he drank from his glass. "Spring water?"

"I don't know, sir, I think it's tap." Tony shrugged.

"Ah! Very delicious and refreshing." Bob said.

"Excellent tap." Dash smirked as he shook his glass.

Violet soon got up and went to storm off, feeling frustrated and embarrassed. Hiro decided that it probably wasn't a good idea to try and go after her.

"Good thinking," LJ replied. "We should probably just wait."

The girls looked a bit sorry for and concerned for Violet.

"I'm sorry she had to go through that." Dib said to the girls.

"It's okay," Chrissy said softly. "Violet just needs some time alone right now."

"I think she's starting her adolescence." Dash piped up while Jack-Jack drooled over his booster seat.

David nodded in response as he continued to nibble on the ear of his rubber elephant.

"Hopefully things don't get _that_ bad for the rest of the night." Vincent stated.

"Maybe she needs something bigger!" Dash suggested. "Like a--"

"Okay, I think you need to settle down right now, Dash," Estelle told the younger boy. "Don't make things worse for your sister."

"Hmph... You always gotta ruin my fun, Estelle," Dash pouted and crossed his arms. "Why you gotta act so grown-up even though you're... What... 14?"

"Girls mature faster than boys, Dash," Estelle reminded. "Someday you might find yourself liking a lucky girl."

"Hmph... Yeah, right." Dash rolled his eyes.

"Well, he _is_ good friends with Lucius's niece." Bob remarked.

"Dad!" Dash complained.

"Oh, Mr. Best has a niece?" Vincent asked.

"Oh, yeah," Bob replied. "She lives with her mother in another side of town back in Metroville. We should let her come visit sometime." he then explained as Dash grumbled a bit while sinking in his seat.

"That might be interesting," Estelle said before looking over. "Oh, are you guys bored? Here, watch a cartoon." she then said, putting a safety feature on her tablet and pushed it in front of David and Jack-Jack.

The two looked at the screen a bit blankly before something appeared on the screen with an old-fashioned cartoon intro. **_"It's The Adventures of Mr. Incredible with Frozone and Mr. Skipperdoo!"_**

David gave a deadpan glance at Estelle, then lightly huffed out of his nostrils in response.

"Eh, maturity is overrated," Raul shrugged. "Just means you get less interesting faster. And it gives you a swelled head. Not like for real, I mean it makes you more arrogant about things."

Estelle narrowed her eyes.

"...No offense?" Raul grinned sheepishly.

"I'll ignore that." Estelle said before checking the menu for vegetarian options.

* * *

Violet sat outside of the restaurant with a sigh to cool herself down before she would go back in again. Hiro noticed this as he glanced at her from the window he sat beside.

"I suppose now would be a decent time to go and try talking to her," LJ advised Hiro. "Just take things one step at a time, you should be fine."

"O-Okay..." Hiro nodded. "I'll do my best."

"Go for it, Hiro," Estelle smiled. "I'm sure you'll do fine."

Hiro gave a small smile back and he soon went to go outside to talk with Violet, sitting next to her on the front sidewalk for The Happy Platter.

"Oh... It's you..." Violet said to him, a bit sourly as she hugged her knees while staring out into the distance. "I thought maybe you were my dad."

"Well, uh, I'm not," Hiro replied. "I just thought you and I could talk. Um, I'm really sorry about what happened between you and Tony, but I can tell that your dad brought you here to try to cheer you up about him and maybe get back together... Uh, before the memory wipe thing." he then said, trying his best to talk to her as he hadn't really talked to a girl his own age before unless one counted Karmi.

"It's okay, really," Violet shrugged with a sigh. "I just wish during that fiasco inside I coulda disappeared right then."

"I can honestly say that I've been in that sort of situation before," Hiro replied. "I've had those kinds of moments in my life where I wish that I could vanish."

"Well, it can't be as worse as this moment," Violet scoffed lightly. "Have your parents ever embarrassed you to death at a public place where someone you thought was the cutest kid in school and were always so desperate to talk to, but never found the guts to?"

"Well... I lost my parents when I was 3, so I wouldn't really know what that's like." Hiro replied.

"...Oh, my gosh..." Violet then said shallowly. "Hiro, I'm sorry, I just--"

"Nah, it's okay," Hiro said to her. "Besides, I had Aunt Cass and Tadashi, so it wasn't so bad, I guess." he then said with a small smile.

"Well, your family sure sounds interesting." Violet remarked.

"Hey, so does yours," Hiro replied. "Even if they _did_ embarrass you."

"Yeah, I guess," Violet said. "I liked that ice cream we shared though."

"It was pretty nice." Hiro nodded.

The two seemed to scoot closer to each other as some chemistry seemed to brew between the two as they got lost in each other's eyes for quite some time.

"Well, this is an interesting sight." A voice giggled as it looked like they were about to kiss.

Hiro yelped, as he turned and saw Tadashi and Honey Lemon, standing nearby. "T-Tadashi!" The boy exclaimed. "I... Didn't think you'd get here so fast..."

"I had plenty of time," Tadashi replied. "Plus the grown-ups said you'd be here."

Hiro and Violet looked bashful.

"Erm... Well... Violet, this is my brother, Tadashi," Hiro introduced. "And his friend, Honey Lemon."

"Honey Lemon?" Violet raised an eyebrow at the strange name. "...That's a strange--"

"Yes, I know," Honey Lemon replied. "Our friend Fred gave it to me, but my name is actually Aiko Miyazaki."

"Oh... Well, that's a good name too," Violet said. "My name is Violet Parr."

"Well, nice to meet you, Violet," Tadashi replied. "I see that you and Hiro are getting along swimmingly."

"Heh... Yeah..." Violet replied bashfully. "My family just embarrassed me over something stupid."

"Ah, families just do that sometimes, you can't let it bother you," Honey Lemon smiled. "Why don't we come inside and join you?"

"Yeah, LJ, Zofia, Akito, Estelle, and Vincent's parents said you all decided to come here for dinner," Tadashi replied. "It's not Aunt Cass's place, but it seems interesting."

"Even if some call it 'The _Bored_ Platter'." Hiro said to Violet playfully.

Violet chuckled a little at that as she got up and went back inside with the others.

* * *

Everyone sat together, sharing conversation with each other until Hiro and Violet came back with the couple of extra guests.

"Oh! Hey, Tadashi," Akito smiled. "Hi, Honey Lemon."

"Hi, there." Tadashi and Honey Lemon greeted.

"This is my brother and his friend," Hiro told Bob. "It's alright if they eat with us too, right?"

"Sure, why not?" Bob allowed. "It's nice to meet you two."

"Nice to meet you too." said Honey Lemon.

So they all had a talk while they had their dinner, though Violet seemed to be getting along with Hiro.

"Looks like this dinner wasn't such a total bust." remarked LJ.

"Mm-hmm..." Zofia nodded in agreement.

"Hopefully those two work out better than with Violet being with Tony." Kimberly remarked.

"Oh, yeah," Estelle agreed before beaming as she bit into her burger. "Mm... It's almost hard to find a good veggie burger at a place like this, but this is amazing."

It was a good dinner overall as Violet seemed to be getting over Tony a lot faster than one expected.

* * *

Eventually, the group finished their meal, and they headed back to their houses.

"So, Vi, did you have a good time?" Estelle smiled at her friend.

"Yeah, I guess this turned out to be pretty great after all," Violet smiled back before rolling her eyes. "Even if I had to put up with Dash. Why couldn't I have had a sister?"

"Well... I'll be your sister!" Estelle suggested. "I always wanted one too."

The two girls beamed at each other on that.

"Baymax okay?" Hiro asked Tadashi.

"Yeah, he should be fine until we get back," Tadashi replied. "If there's an emergency though, he can come right over."

"Cool!" LJ beamed. "I reckon that tonight went off pretty well."

"It was something." Zofia said.

"So, where are your parents?" Honey Lemon asked curiously.

"Exhausted from their new jobs," LJ replied. "We thought we'd come out with our friends for dinner and trust me, you do NOT want to disturb my mother from her rest." he then warned.

"Sounds like Aunt Cass after a movie marathon with Mochi." Tadashi commented.

"Heh, good one," LJ chuckled. "I hope that Mrs. Parr is doing well on her mission, without our parents' help."

"Yeah, I hope so too," Zofia nodded as she carried David. "We better turn in for the night. Hopefully we can play some more video games or find a good movie to watch."

"Sounds like a plan," LJ replied. "Back to the Fudos, or back in the 'bago?"

"Back to the Fudos." Chrissy stated.

"Works for me!" LJ declared. "ThunderCats, HOOOOO! Let's head on back to base!"

"YEAH!" The others cheered and they went back to the Fudo house.

"We're so popular." The Fudo siblings chuckled together as they went back to the house.

* * *

When they came inside the house, there was a book left on the coffee table of the living room which had a note that said: "TO LJ" on the cover.

"Mysterious book with my name on a note attached to it?" LJ asked, quickly running over to it. "Ohohoho, I am _definitely_ giving this a once-over!"

The others went to get settled and comfortable after quite the dinner.

LJ smiled as he opened the book before flinching as a holographic image appeared.

 ** _"Greetings, LJ!"_ **Thor waved his hand with the Vulcan hand gesture as seen in _Star Trek_. **_"If you're seeing this hologram, this means that your new adventure will start very soon. I have been doing some looking for your mother and it seems we have just the mission for you."_**

The image soon changed into a futuristic-looking city.

 ** _"Behold the world of Shuggazoom City!"_ **Thor's voice then narrated before showing a young boy with black hair. **_"This will be your new friend: Chiro. And this will be your new team," he then added as a group of colorful robotic monkeys were shown. "I know how strange it looks, but this is the Super Robot Monkey Team: Antauri, Sparx, Gibson, Otto, and Nova."_**

The holograms soon went back to Thor's image.

 ** _"After your current mission, meet me and whoever else you wish to bring with you at the old house,"_ **Thor then said. **_"Good night and have a pleasant tomorrow." he then said before the hologram dissipated and the book showed him everything else he might need to know about his upcoming brand new adventure._**

LJ gushed giddily. "Eeeee... Yip-yip-yahooeee! This is going to be the greatest adventure ever!" he exclaimed.

"Just remember to wait after this one." Zofia smirked.

"Yeah, yeah," LJ replied. "I'm still pumped."

"And I'm happy for you." Zofia nodded.

"Thanks, Sis," LJ replied. "Though to keep the amount of characters on my end to a manageable size, I'll need to work something out."

"Sure, you can probably think of something eventually." Zofia smiled.

LJ smiled back, glad to have this time with his sister.

* * *

When it was getting dark outside, Cherry seemed to be more energized and woke up with a yawn and stretch before she jumped out of her bed and began to sway around. Lionel got out of bed afterwards, and joined in with her.

"The night feels young," Cherry said as she glanced out the window. "I'd go to a Rocky Horror showing if we were back home."

"I don't think you should do that while we're out of town," Lionel replied. "Any other ideas?"

"I'unno," Cherry shrugged. "Maybe a moonlight flight."

"Sure, sounds fun to me." replied Lionel as he changed into a bat.

Cherry soon did the same and they began to fly out the window together. The sounds of honking cars, hooting owls, and howling wolves filled the air as the two took flight under the endless diamond sky.

"Well, at least it's anything but dull." Lionel stated.

"That's just how nighttime is in cities," Cherry replied. "Always a hotbed of activity."

"Yeah, that's a good point," Lionel said before they perched onto a tree branch. "You think the kids are having fun?"

"They always seem happy when they have those friends with them," Cherry replied. "Sometimes makes me wish I could've been more social when I was that age."

"Yeah, you and me both," Lionel replied. "Guess we gotta get this story's progress going somehow."

"I liked going back into the action of a hero/vigilante again, but it was really exhausting," Cherry said. "Good for Helen though. Maybe if she goes up against Screenslaver in a big battle sequence, we could come back for that as back-up and maybe her family can help too."

"Hopefully!" Lionel replied. "But we'd best move to the next scene so that way whoever's reading this doesn't get bored!"

"Hmm... All right... By all means." Cherry replied as she decided to "turn the page" which changed the scene into something else.

"Alrighty then, some progress!" Lionel exclaimed.

* * *

The next day, Bob woke up with a five-o-clock shadow on his face, and Dash holding his math book.

"Dad, we're doing fractions and 'dennis-mals' and percentages; I don't get'em." he said.

Bob blearily blinked the sleep from his eyes. "Aren't you... Didn't we get all caught up?" he asked.

"Yeah, we were caught up," replied Dash. "And now, we're doing fractions and percentages and 'demicals'."

" _Decimals_..." Bob corrected, until he saw something on TV, mentioning that car he used to drive back when he was still Mr. Incredible.

"...Of the Incredibile, or the supercar once driven by superhero Mr. Incredible." said the news reporter.

The scene then cut to an auction, where a wealthy-looking guy was with another reporter.

"It's the kind of thing you buy when you have everything else." The eccentric, Victor Catchet, stated.

Bob was bewildered. "They said it was beyond repair..."

"Hey, it was in perfect condition." said Victor.

"You used to drive that?" asked Dash, excited.

"They said it was destroyed." Bob exclaimed.

"Long-thought lost or destroyed, the famous car turned up at a private auction." said the reporter.

"They said it was..." Bob struggled to find the words. "...THAT'S MY CAR!"

Akito, Estelle, and Vincent soon poked their heads out. Bob suddenly stormed off and ended up walking right into the pool before yelling underwater and came right back out.

"Mr. Parr...?" Akito asked in concern.

"Not right now," Bob told him as he stormed off suddenly. "Stupid water feature!"

"This car's just loaded with amazing gadgets." Victor smirked as a woman interviewed him for the news.

"Care to demonstrate?" The woman asked hopefully.

"I'd love to, but, we haven't figured out how to make them work, yet." Victor replied.

Bob smirked as he soon came out with his old car key and soon turned the car on which startled the people at the auction.

"Wow! How'd you do that?!" Dash gasped before he zipped up to his father to try to use the key.

"What are you doing?" Bob scolded his older son. "This is not a toy! That's a rocket launcher!"

"NO WAY?!" Dash gushed as he took the key and hit the buttons on it. "Which one launches the rocket?"

"Hey, this is not your car." Bob glared.

"It's not _your_ car, either." Dash glared back.

"It is, so! It's the Incredibile."

"Well, why's that guy have it?"

"He shouldn't."

Akito and Estelle soon came to try to calm down Dash.

"Launch the rocket! Launch the rocket! **LAUNCH! THE! ROCKET!** " Dash chanted excitedly.

"Dash, settle down a little, okay?!" Estelle called firmly, using her "babysitter voice".

"We're not launching anything!" Bob exclaimed. "Do you think I want an angry rich guy coming after me right now, when I'm trying to not to... Distract... Your mother..." he sighed and slumped down on the chair. "...Rich guy got my car..." he pressed the remote, and the Incredibile powered down.

"So, you're not gonna steal your car back from the rich guy?" asked Dash.

Just then, Jack-Jack let off a sneeze, launching himself into the air, before he phased through the wall of Violet's room. 

A few seconds later, Violet ran out of the room, screaming. "WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?!" she asked, pointing to a miniature magenta-colored monster, who changed back into Jack-Jack.

"That would be your baby brother." Estelle remarked.

"Jack-Jack has powers?!" Dash asked out of amazement.

"Well, yeah, but--" Bob said as he went to pick up his baby son.

"You knew about this?" Violet asked.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Dash added.

"I dunno." Bob said as he went to put Jack-Jack back inside of his crib.

"We're your kids!" Dash defended. "We need to know these things."

"You tell Mom?" Violet then asked.

"No!"

"Why not tell Mrs. Parr?" Estelle asked.

"Because, I didn't want... Because, it's not the time." Bob tried to explain, though he was starting to get more and more stressed out about being the best stay-at-home dad he could be.

"Come on, man!" Dash complained.

"Why?" Violet added.

"Because I'm formulating, okay?!" Bob suddenly snapped as that was the last straw. "I'm taking in information, I'm processing. I'm doing the math, I'm fixing the boyfriend and keeping the baby from turning into a flaming monster. How do I do it?"

Akito looked like he was about to answer that question.

"By rolling with the punches, baby!" Bob then continued, having a personal rant. "I eat thunder and crap lightning, okay? 'Cuz I'm Mr. Incredible, not Mr. So-So, or Mr. Mediocre Guy. Mr. Incredible!"

The kids all stared at him for a few moments.

"We should call Lucius." Violet suggested.

"Yeah, that guy is so... Chill." Vincent smirked.

"NO! _I_ can handle it!" Bob replied. "There is no way I'm gonna..."

Just then, Jack-Jack sneezed, rocketing through the roof. Bob ran outside, smashing through the window, and catching him as he landed in the pool.

"I'm calling Lucius and the others." Violet decided as she walked off, ignoring Dash's outstretched high-five gesture.

* * *

And so, Lucius was called along with the others.

"Looks like it's time to see the Parr family again," Kimberly smiled. "I'm not sure how they could mean Jack-Jack is a lot of trouble right now..." she then paused. "Hmm... Maybe he's going into the terrible twos."

"Either way, we'll be prepared," Jenny said as she soon came by in a metal suit of armor made out of pots and pans. "I know I am."

"...Seriously?" Kimberly narrowed her eyes.

"I'm not a baby person, okay?" Jenny shrugged. "I imagine a baby in a superhero family would be huge for anybody."

"Yeah, especially since at this point in his life he's developing his powers," LJ replied. "Granted, David isn't much of a hassle, he's pretty easy to care for, but Jack-Jack is a bit more rambunctious and outgoing, I assume."

"I'm sure it'll be alright though." Kimberly said.

* * *

Eventually, Lucius arrived with the others and a young girl with dark hair with a dark pink bow on her head with a lighter pink T-Shirt and darker pink pants that matched her bow with white sneakers.

"Hey, Eira." Dash said to his friend.

"Hey, Dash," The girl replied. "I hear there's trouble and Uncle Lucius had to be called."

"Yeah! You gotta see this!" Dash said to her, taking her hand and leading her into the living room.

Jack-Jack was shown to be sitting in the middle of the floor with everyone staring at him.

"Looks normal to me," Lucius said as he observed the youngest Parr child. "When did this start happening?"

"Well, since Helen got the job." Bob replied.

"I assume she knows."

"Are you kidding? I can't tell her about this," Bob replied before an old video clip from about 15 years ago of his wife was shown on TV then. "Not while she's doing hero work. I've got to succeed. So she can succeed; so we... Can succeed!"

"I get it, Bob, I get it!" Lucius told his friend. "When was the last time you slept?"

"Who keeps track of that?" asked Bob. "Besides, he's a baby! I can handle it, I got this handled!

"So, you good then?" asked Lucius. "You got everything under control? Right?"

"If that's the case, I got an appointment in Michigan to get some things settled." LJ shrugged.

"I got this handled." Bob told his best friend.

So... You're good then?" Lucius asked. "You got everything under control, right? I mean, when my sister sent over Eira to help her control her powers, it took some time, so she just decided to move in..." he then muttered a bit. "That and something else big and hairy than random powers."

Jack-Jack then suddenly disappeared.

"What the--" Lucius sputtered in shock.

"Language, Uncle Lucius, don't make me get Mom's jar." Eira smirked.

"Hmph." Lucius rolled his eyes.

"Okay, Jack-Jack want a cookie?" Estelle soon asked, cooing and in a sweet tone as she took a cookie jar out. "Yum-yum, cookie. Jack-Jack... Yum-yum, cookie. Cookie. Uh, can he hear me?"

"Yes, from another dimension." Bob nodded at the brunette girl.

"That is creepy and that's not good." Lucius then said before Jack-Jack appeared in Estelle's left arm and she let him take a cookie as she smiled at him, allowing him to eat it before she put away the cookie jar. "That is not like--"

"Not like our other kids." Bob finished with a nod.

"Full powers, totally random!" LJ exclaimed.

"So now, he's what? Is he good?" asked Lucius.

"Yeah, you'd think so, right?" replied Bob. "Obviously, I can't keep giving him cookies! But if I stop--"

Suddenly, Jack-Jack turned back into his monster form and lunged at his father in a fit of rage.

"Jack-Jack! No! Bad!" Estelle scolded the baby boy.

"No biting the daddy!" Bob cried out.

"What the?!" Lucius flinched.

* * *

Later on, they were on the couch as Jack-Jack settled himself down, back to normal, while everyone else began to realize how horrifying Jack-Jack could be as a baby with his abilities. Jack-Jack soon finished sucking on something that seemed to melt in his hands before whining for more.

"Okay." Lucius said to Jack-Jack, making an ice ball in his hand and allowed the baby to take it.

"I think I just need a little bit of me time," Bob suggested. "Then I'll be good to go."

"Oh, you need more than me time, Bob. You need major life realignment on a number of levels," Lucius advised. "Starting with baby super-freak, here! You need some solid outside the box thinking. I don't think that Fudo girl can keep up with Jack-Jack and she's one of the most highly recommended babysitters in the neighborhood next to Kim Possible when SHE was a babysitter."

"I'm not sure if even I can keep up with this," Estelle said as she looked wore out and like she lost some sanity. "I-I-I mean, I've been babysitting for a couple of years now... I even have my own Facebook page, but this?! Hahahaha... THIS?!" she then laughed crazily as her left eye twitched. "This is beyond me!"

"Estelle! GET A FRAGGIN' GRIP!" LJ exclaimed. "Raul? The hose!"

"Turning on the hose!" Raul exclaimed, turning on a waterspout that blasted Estelle with a jet of water.

"Yaugh!" Estelle yelped as she was sent flying and ended up on the floor and twitched a bit.

"You okay, Sis?" Akito asked as he and the others circled over her.

"I'll be fine," Estelle said softly and wearily. "I think I need to take a little vacation from babysitting for a while."

"Sounds like a good idea to me!" LJ replied. "You know what they say about all work and no play!"

"Heh... Yeah..." Estelle smiled wearily as she rubbed her head. "Sorry, Mr. Parr, but I need a babysitting break."

"Fair enough; I think I know someone else who should babysit Jack-Jack anyway." Bob allowed.

"This should be interesting." remarked LJ.

"She's an old friend of the family's." Bob nodded.

The Fudo siblings looked at each other knowingly. "Edna." they then said.

Bob got ready to go and to drop off Jack-Jack over to Edna, looking very exhausted.

"Well, this explains why that Kari McKeen girl threw a fit over babysitting Jack-Jack during that one mission." Vincent remarked.

"Hopefully she can take it." Akito nodded.

"Better her than us," LJ shrugged. "I think I can make that stopover now and get it out of the way. Anybody else want to tag along?"

"I'll go!" Kimberly and Chrissy volunteered hopefully before looking at each other and laughing as they said that at the same time.

"Uh... Stopover?" Akito asked LJ. "You mean from that book you got the other day?"

"Uh-huh!" LJ nodded. "That's the one, the very same, spot-on, spot-on!"

"Hmm..." Akito paused thoughtfully. "Maybe I'll take a look for a minute."

"All right, but you better not hog the spotlight," LJ reminded. "This is _my_ mission, remember. You can come along and take a look, but no using that flight, super-speed, super-strength, or anything unless it's absolutely necessary."

"Aw, come on, I wouldn't show-off like that," Akito replied. "I just wanna see what it looks like up close."

LJ nodded and soon got himself ready to go.

"Please don't," Chrissy said to Akito. "It's cool you can do what you do, but try not to show up LJ since he was asked for this and not you." she then advised.

"Alright, let's go!" LJ declared as he nodded, teleporting the group to Royal Woods in a BLIP of light.

"Did they just...? ...Nah." Bob muttered to himself before shrugging and going back to what he was doing.


	8. Chapter 8

A new light appeared and the group soon ended up a few steps away from a large house with some shaking and chaos going on from the inside.

"Well, this is it," LJ said to the girls and his cousin. "The Loud House."

"I heard rumors that they took in a couple of other kids." Kimberly commented.

"Don't be nuts," Chrissy said. "Who'd be willing to take in 13 kids at once? I even heard rumors that they're Ed's cousins."

"Ed from Peach Creek?" Kimberly asked.

"Yeah." Chrissy nodded.

"...I'm not sure I believe that." Kimberly said as they soon went to the front door.

LJ reached out and knocked on the door.

The door opened and a man in khakis and a blue sweater was standing there. "Hi, can I help you all?" he asked.

"Mr. Loud, I presume?" LJ asked.

"Yes, that's me," The man replied. "Who are you?"

"My name is Lionel Schwartz Jr," LJ informed. "These are my two very good friends: Kimberly Lodoza and Chrissy--"

"Dazzle." Chrissy suddenly said.

LJ looked at her and she just gestured for him to go with it before he shrugged. "Chrissy Dazzle, and my cousin: Akito Fudo," he then said. "We're here to see your daughter: Lynn Loud Jr."

"Oh, alright," said Mr. Loud. "Lynn Jr, there's someone for you!" he called up.

"Comin' down, Dad!" Lynn replied.

The group waited at the door with small smiles.

"Just give her some time, feel free to come inside if you want." Mr. Loud smiled at them as he walked inside his house.

The group of four looked into the house as some chaos took place, such as a four-year-old girl trying to mix chemicals, a teenage girl texting to a boy named Bobby, another teenage girl brushing her hair, one girl was playing pranks on some others while one girl played her guitar and when she sang, she sounded a lot like Martin and Jenny's mother, a white-haired boy was shown to be trying to read a comic book before a goth girl came up behind him and scared him while a pair of blonde twins fought with a toilet plunger and a fairy godmother wand, and a baby girl tried to run around the house without her diaper.

"...Nice family." Chrissy blinked.

"Yeah, I guess." Akito replied.

"Someone ask for the Lynnster?" A girl smirked as she came out of the crowd, wearing a red and white jersey, shorts, and sports shoes with her brown hair done in a ponytail.

"Yeah, that'd be me," said LJ. "See, I was hoping you'd be willing to join me on this trip I'm gonna go on."

"Well, you did agree to let me come on your next adventure." Lynn smirked.

"I don't remember agreeing right away, but I got your letter about coming along," LJ replied. "But it looks like you might be able to."

"Sweet," Lynn crossed her arms with a nod. "I'm up for just about anything."

"Cool," LJ replied. "I could hang out for a while before I gotta get moving. Not in too much of a hurry."

"You wanna hang out here?" Lynn smirked as she pointed at her house with a chuckle. "No offense, but it's pretty crazy here for those faint of heart if ya know what I mean."

"Eh, I've been in some pretty hectic escapades before," LJ replied. "So crazy is just a new kind of normal."

"All right, but good luck." Lynn smirked as she walked off.

"So, do you know Ed Monoboroster?" Chrissy asked Lynn to test Kimberly's rumor theory.

"Uh, I don't think so, why?" Lynn replied.

"No reason." Chrissy shrugged before smirking at Kimberly.

"Nyah," Kimberly shrugged back. "I also heard something about the Loud family being their own superhero family... Some were born with their own abilities before Lisa injected some of them and herself with special powers to become the new superhero protectors of their home."

"Heh, that'd be pretty cool," Lynn chuckled. "I'm afraid the only time we were all ever really superheroes was for Lincoln's comic book thing with Clyde."

Kimberly and Chrissy sighed in relief.

"Sounds pretty fun, to be honest," LJ replied. "I've heard you're quite talented."

"Ooh, yeah," Lynn smirked. "I'm quite the sports master around the house."

"Now I can dig that." Akito chuckled.

"Yeah?" Lynn smirked. "Let's see what ya go."

Akito smirked back before the two went into a tackle together and began to wrestle.

LJ cleared his throat. "Akito! A word, s'il vous plait?" he called to his cousin.

Akito looked at Lynn and made a "time out" gesture. Lynn shrugged and let him go.

"What's up?" Akito asked LJ as they went to the side.

"What did you say that you wouldn't do on this trip?" asked LJ.

Akito paused for a moment before remembering. "Not to show-off or take control of the attention?" he then asked.

"Something like that, yeah." LJ nodded.

"But... She challenged me..." Akito reminded.

"Funny, I don't remember her asking you until _you_ spoke up during _our_ conversation." LJ replied.

"Did you not invite me to show you what I could do?" Akito asked Lynn.

"Yeah, but maybe another time," Lynn replied. "Sounds like ya got other commitments going on."

"...I guess so," Akito said. "Sorry about that, LJ."

"Water under the bridge," LJ replied. "Just... Timing is everything, you know."

"All right then." Akito said.

"What's with the gloves?" Lynn asked Chrissy. "You some sort of germophobe? You look like you're going to a 'Debbie Taint' Ball or somethin', whatever Leni calls it."

"Deb-U-Taunt," Chrissy emphasized the pronunciation to correct her of how to say that word. "And this is just how I dress... Though I guess I could use a new look..." she then shrugged, looking at her outfit which was a dark maroon dress with bright pink opera gloves and black slip-on shoes and her blonde hair in a ponytail like it always was.

"Yeah, looks a little old school, no offense," Lynn replied before smirking. "I got some hand-me-downs if ya wanna 'em."

"Uh... I don't think your clothes would fit me." Chrissy smiled bashfully.

"Maybe she could have some of Leni or Luna's hand-me-downs," suggested Lincoln. "And may they be of more use to you two than they were to me."

Lynn chuckled while Lincoln glared in embarrassment.

"Thanks... Uh... Lincoln, right?" Chrissy replied.

"Yeah, that's right," Lincoln nodded. "Lincoln Loud at your service."

"I hope you don't call him 'Stinkin' all the time." Kimberly said to Lynn.

"Maybe when he was a baby, but I wouldn't be that cruel." Lynn shrugged innocently.

Chrissy and Kimberly soon went to borrow some new clothes for Chrissy to give her a new look while the boys stayed downstairs.

"So, your mother was just chosen to go on some random adventures as a job when she was younger?" Lynn asked LJ. "That's pretty wild."

"Not just his mom, but also my dad and eventually my mom too and a lot more." Akito spoke up.

"Yeah, it's a pretty hectic job," LJ replied. "But it's pretty fun, even when things get a little dangerous."

"I still want in," Lynn smirked. "Nothing interesting ever happens around here."

"Just don't say I didn't warn you." LJ told her.

"I'll keep that in mind." Lynn nodded.

The blonde tomboy twin named Lana was soon chasing the family dog and they both seemed to have bones in their mouths.

"...Well, she seems interesting." Akito said about Lana.

"That can be said for someone who regularly eats from the garbage," Lynn replied. "Among other places."

Akito grimaced at the idea of someone eating garbage.

"So, how does this adventure thing work?" Lynn asked LJ. "Do we go right away or what?"

"Whenever it's time to go, you'll know," LJ nodded. "At least, that's how Mom and Dad explained it to me. Like we'll get called away by someone or we'll be told to go to a certain place and go to a new place."

"Well, sounds pretty cool," Lynn replied. "I guess I could use a change of scenery. Besides, it's time others knew what Lynnsanity is capable of!"

"Fair enough," LJ nodded before looking around. "Well, I hope that the girls are having fun."

Lincoln soon turned on the TV for them before looking confused as there seemed to be a show on TV that had a sibling superhero team called The L-Squad with siblings who looked like him and his sisters, only it was one girl and 10 boys, and they were all superheroes and had names of Amazon Warrior, Lord Echo, Demon Rocker, Elastic Hyena, Star Moon, Skyburst, The Dark Wizard, Morph Stone, The Crystal King, and Professor Shock. LJ, Lynn, and Akito shared the same looks that Lincoln did, wondering just what the heck was going on here.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kimberly and Chrissy were up in the Loud house attic as they looked through some old clothes from the Loud sisters.

"What're you doing up here?" Lucy asked, coming right behind them which startled them until they turned around to see her. "Sorry. Force of habit."

"Um, hi there," Kimberly said. "We're just looking to give Chrissy here a new look."

"Maybe I could help." Lucy smirked a bit as a bat flew over and landed on her head.

"Well, alright," Chrissy replied. "I suppose I'm open to any wardrobe changes."

Lucy chuckled a bit which sounded a bit creepy due to how gloomy she was.

"...That laugh is gonna haunt my nightmares." Chrissy muttered to Kimberly.

"Just don't tell her that." Kimberly muttered back.

"Hey, girls, there's a makeover going on up here!" Lucy called out to her other sisters as she poked her head out from the attic.

Lori, Leni, and Lola looked at each other and squealed in excitement as they went to help give Chrissy a makeover. LJ watched the others as Chrissy was taken away to begin her makeover, then sat on the couch to watch TV. The girly girls of the Loud sisters soon tackled Chrissy to try on various different outfits.

Chrissy wore a blue gown which was pretty much a blue version of her Talent Star dress.

"Too much!" Lori, Leni, and Lola said before they tackled Chrissy again to wear something else.

Chrissy then wore a red bikini.

"Too little!" The girls then said as they kept going.

Chrissy was now in a sleeveless apron-like garment worn over her old dress known as a pinafore.

"Ugh! Too clean." Lana complained.

Chrissy was soon in torn clothes with a hippie T-Shirt.

"Too dirty." Luna commented.

Chrissy then wore a street outfit like she was ready to star in a 1990's rap music video.

"Too street." Lynn said from over the couch before going back to watching TV.

"Perfect." Lucy smirked as Chrissy now wore gothic clothing and nearly looked like that of Wednesday Addams.

"No!" The other sisters protested.

Chrissy was then in a 1980's party girl outfit, a construction uniform, Indian clothes, cowgirl duds, biking clothes, a sailor suit, a gorilla costume, a spacesuit, and a clown costume before one last outfit was shown.

"STOP!" Leni called out before smiling. "That's totes perfect."

"Literally!" Lori agreed. "Let's go show that LJ boy."

* * *

LJ and the others were watching TV until they heard a voice clearing their throat.

"Pre-senting, for the first time ever, the new and improved, Chrissy Dazzle!" exclaimed Lori.

LJ lifted his head and turned around to get a look. Chrissy looked over as she gave a cutesy pose. Her hair was done in a lower ponytail with a pink headband on her head that had a ribbon in it, a long-sleeved pink sweater top with matching bracelets on her wrists, a lighter pink dress shirt, and pink slip-on shoes which almost looked like ballerina slippers. Lori, Leni, and Lola grinned happily and excitedly.

"Wow! Chrissy, you look amazing." Kimberly smiled.

LJ blushed in surprise. "...That looks amazing on you..." he replied, sheepishly.

"You think so?" Chrissy asked.

"I know so!" LJ smiled and nodded.

"Well, thanks." Chrissy blushed.

"Reminds me a lot of Estelle's old clothes when we were little." Akito commented from the use of pink.

"Talk about your blasts from the past," LJ remarked. "Anyone else ready to get a move on?"

"I am if you are." Kimberly smiled.

"I just hope this isn't too shocking to the others." Chrissy added, referring to her new outfit.

"Well, I suppose they'll see for themselves!" LJ replied.

"Alright, let's get on back to the plot," Akito called. "Anyone wanting to tag along may do so, but if they do, we're not responsible if anything happens to them."

The others looked at each other before shrugging and just decided to let them go back.

"They'll probably hang out at home for a while," Kimberly said. "...Though that show looks weird."

The L-Squad was shown to be on TV.

 ** _"We can't go on a mission!"_** Loni said to his siblings. **_"We promised Mom and Dad that we'd babysit Leon!"_**

 ** _"Not to fret, big brother; I am always prepared."_** Levi said before he took out a remote and clicked it.

There were then holograms of the siblings shown to be staying home so that the superhero siblings could save the day.

 ** _"Time to save Nicktropolis!"_** Linka told her brothers.

 ** _"Right!"_** The rest of them added.

"Although that L-Squad thing looks pretty cool," LJ replied. "Okay, team, let's head 'em up, and move 'em out!"

With a BLIPT of energy, the kids were teleported back to Metroville.

"Glad we laid the foundation," LJ declared. "Now to lay the bricks. Here's hoping that Elastigirl has made progress on the Screenslaver case and Mr. Parr with his parenting situation."

"Right!" The others agreed.

* * *

Lady Gothika and Bat-Mite were with Elastigirl as they joined her in a party that night with some fellow Supers.

"Warrior Woman and Bronze Eagle?" Lady Gothika asked in surprise. "Huh."

"You know them?" Bat-Mite asked.

"Well, Atticus mostly does, but yeah," Lady Gothika replied. "Before you started going to school with us, there was this group called The Earth Protectors who tried to brainwash everyone with their new computer programs and Atticus met this superhero family."

A comic-book-style text box appeared, reading **_'As seen in 'Atticus Goes Up, Up, and Away'! --Editor'_**

"Really?" asked Bat-Mite. "Well, The More You Know, I suppose. I guess Atticus was half-right about there being some supers in this program that he knew, even if they weren't the ones he was thinking of. Who'd have thought there were so many supers out there not involved with DC or Marvel?"

"Tell me about it," Lady Gothika replied. "It's quite a lot to keep track of. I just hope that those 'Super Friends' that young Timmy Turner once wished up aren't here. They're a bunch of jerks."

"Not like The Crimson Chin though, right?" Bat-Mite asked as he knew that Timmy was a fan of that hero in his youth.

"Nah," Lady Gothika explained. "I think they were called The Power Pals: Super Sam, Dark Mark, Wet Willy, and Joan Jet. Anyway, enough pandering, I guess we should mingle," she then suggested. "This already looks a lot more interesting than Bruce's parties at the mansion."

"Well, it's more eventful, so it's got that much going for it." Bat-Mite replied as the both of them went into the crowd to try and mingle with their fellow supers.

Lady Gothika nodded as they explored the crowd as she saw Bronze Eagle and Warrior Woman and did a quick introduction with them and Bat-Mite. They even met lesser-known superheros such as Voyd, He-Lectrix, Screech, Brick, Reflux, and Krushauer.

"Attention, attention," Winston said as he soon took out a microphone and addressed the crowd to get their attention as he had an important announcement. "I wanna thank everyone that came out, tonight, in support of superheroes and bringing them back into society. You all made it happen and the need for this has been made crystal clear in recent days, with bad actors, like the self-proclaimed Screenslaver, threatening our peace. His reign was short, huh?" he then commented as he brought out a mask of the infamous villain who had been terrorizing others lately. "I think to this woman, a great super, You love her, you missed her. Welcome back, Elastigirl!"

The crowd soon cheered as a spotlight shined on the woman and she smiled bashfully at the applause.

"Come on up here. Don't be bashful. Come on, get up here." Winston smiled at Elastigirl.

"Way to go." Lady Gothika told Elastigirl as she soon came up the steps to stand beside Winston.

"I want you to have this," Winston said as he gave the woman the Screenslaver's mask. "A memento."

"Thanks, Winston, Evelyn, I never would've guessed it," Elastigirl said as she went to take the microphone to make her own speech as she held the mask close. "I'm forever in your debt and thanks to all of you. Your pressure changed all the right minds. And it was good to have Lady Gothika and Bat-Mite, two of The Dark Knight... Batman's most trusted helpers to help me out whenever I needed it the most."

"We made amazing headway in a very short time, which leads me to an important announcement," Winston then said as he took the microphone back. "Just now, at a world-wide summit, leaders from more than a hundred of the world's top countries have agreed to make superheroes legal again!"

"Oh, Batman, I wish you could see this." Lady Gothika said to herself softly.

"I reckon he'd be mighty proud," Bat-Mite agreed.

"We'll gather superheroes and leaders from all over the planet on our boat, the Everjust," said Winston as he pointed to the boat shown on a TV screen. "...For a televised signing ceremony at sea!"

"Now if you'll excuse us," added Elastigirl. "We got a ship to catch!"

The crowd was alight with applause after that. The lights soon came on as Voyd looked the most excited.

"Well, she seems like an excitable type." Lady Gothika commented.

"You're the ones who helped out Batman?" Voyd asked as she met Lady Gothika and Bat-Mite briefly.

"Well, I think he can answer that better than I can." Lady Gothika smirked at Bat-Mite.

"You are correct on that statement!" Bat-Mite replied. "Although I made a habit out of it, not so much a chore, more like a self-assigned duty."

"Well, uh, that's pretty interesting," Voyd smiled. "Still nice to meet you."

"Likewise, Voyd." Lady Gothika replied with a steady nod.

"Well, there is something I've always wanted to ask you guys... Mostly Elastigirl, but I guess you too..." Voyd smiled bashfully.

"Well, we can go get her and you can ask what you desire." Lady Gothika allowed.

"Yay! Thanks!" Voyd beamed.

Lady Gothika smirked as Voyd seemed a bit "adorkable".

"Nice kid," Bat-Mite remarked. "Really reminds me of myself when I was just starting out."

"I can see the resemblance." Lady Gothika replied.

Soon after, Elastigirl was right in front of Voyd. "How do you balance the superhero stuff with the life stuff?" she asked. But the rest of her words seemed to fade out of focus, as Elastigirl noticed something about the footage of Screenslaver.

"Uh-huh, uh-huh... Oh, would you please excuse me a moment?" she asked Voyd, before she ran off.

"Okay, see you later! Talk..." Voyd waved shyly. "...Good talk..."

"Looks like a break in the case." Bat-Mite pointed out before turning into a bat.

"Then let's go with her." Lady Gothika replied.

The two soon followed after Elastigirl as suspicions began to rise. Elastigirl soon wandered around before she soon saw an editing suite and soon stepped into the room to see a screen as it was shining a bright light as it was on. Once inside, she began to examine the room with Bat-Mite and Lady Gothika behind her. Elastigirl began to look very suspicious as she examined the screen and found some clues which proved to be interesting, but before we get into all of that, let's check in with the Parr family and the kids.

* * *

"Hey, Vi." Bob said as he came to see his daughter as the girls hung out together while the boys played some video games in the other room.

"Hey," Violet said as Estelle painted her nails. "Where's Jack-Jack?"

"E's taking him for a little bit." Bob replied.

"Edna Mode is babysitting?" Felicity asked.

"Yeah." Bob replied.

"And you're okay with this?" Zofia asked.

"Yeah, I dunno why. I wanted to say something to you, Violet," Bob sighed as he sat on the couch and looked at his teenage daughter. "Sorry about Tony. I didn't think about Dicker erasing his memory, or about you having to pay the price for a choice you never made. It's not fair, I know and then I made it worse at the restaurant by trying to... Anyway, anyway... I'm sorry. I'm used to knowing what the right thing to do is, but now, I'm not sure, anymore. I just wanna be a good dad like Atticus or Lionel."

"You're not good, you're super," Violet said as she hugged her father. "Besides, I wouldn't worry much about Tony anymore. Tony's kind of old news." she then said bashfully as she thought about someone else.

"Nice work, Hiro." LJ said under his breath.

Bob snored in his daughter's hold. Violet then continued to hug him regardless. LJ soon walked off with a bit of excitement as he went to the other room with the other boys.

"What's up?" Akito asked him.

"Looks like Hiro was able to make Violet have a better outlook and love life from now on." LJ announced.

"Awesome." Akito beamed proudly.

"For sure!" LJ smiled.

Dash looked too distracted by the video game to pay attention.

"Well, at least he's not teasing his sister." Akito commented.

"And I can live without that cliché," LJ replied. "The less-er, the better."

The other boys nodded, except for Dash who was really into the game.

* * *

Back with Elastigirl, Lady Gothika, and Batmite, they continued the search until they had a little company.

"Are superheroes allowed to drink on duty?" Evelyn smirked as she came into the room.

"I am, definitely, not on duty," Elastigirl told her. "Ignore the costume."

Evelyn then gave her the other glass as she kept one, though the two bats shared a look with each other as they continued to watch them.

"I know, I should be up there, but, I had to step away from the primp and glitter, you know?" Elastigirl then said to Evelyn.

"Gotta get away to keep it pure," Evelyn understood. "I know I do."

"What are you getting away from?"

"Eh, you know, company stuff. My brother, mostly." Evelyn shrugged as she sat across from the superheroine.

"But you love him," Elastigirl replied. "You two are this company. Yin and Yang."

"Yeah, I invent the stuff, he's good at people: pleasing them, engaging them, figuring out what they want," Evelyn shrugged. "I never know what people want."

"What do you think they want?" Elastigril asked.

"Ease. People will trade quality for ease, every time," Evelyn shrugged simply. "It may be crap, but, hey, it's convenient!"

"Yeah. Kind of like this case." Elastigirl nodded as she inspected the video footage.

"What, Screenslaver?" asked Evelyn, as Bat-Mite and Lady Gothika looked closer.

"Yeah... Something's not sitting right," Elastigirl replied. "It was too easy."

"That was too easy?" chuckled Evelyn. "Wow..."

Lady Gothika felt unsure as something seemed wrong at the pit of her stomach and it wasn't indigestion.

"Finally." Elastigirl then said.

"What?" Evelyn asked before taking a look. "What is that?"

"It's one of the Screenslaver's monitors, it's tuned into my suit-cam."

"Isn't the suit-cam closed circuit?"

"Yes."

"Then, how come the Screenslaver has it?" Evelyn wondered. "Maybe he hacked it?"

"So, he's sophisticated enough to do that, but he has simple locks on his doors?" Elastigirl wondered thoughtfully.

"Maybe he wanted you to find him?" Evelyn guessed.

"He wanted to get caught?"

"He wanted you to win."

"That makes no sense," Elastigirl shook her head. "He's a brilliant guy. If he's smart enough to conceive of technology like this, he's smart enough to think of something to do with it. The guy we put in jail delivered pizzas." she then explained.

"Something smells funny around here." Lady Gothika whispered to Bat-Mite.

"Too right," Bat-Mite agreed. "Suspicion City!"

"So? Einstein was a patent clerk! He..." Evelyn said to Elastigirl. "Look, you won. You've got the guy--"

"Wait!" Elastigirl yelped before she had an idea. "All Screenslaver needs to do to hypnotize someone is get a screen in front of their eyes, but, what if the screen doesn't look like a screen?" she then rhetorically asked before sliding out goggles from The Screenslaver's mask. "What if... The pizza guy is really a pizza guy, but he was controlled by the screens built into his glasses--"

SLAP! Suddenly Elastigirl's eyes were covered and something was infused into her mask.

"You are good." Evelyn said as she held Elastigirl's face before looking over to see Lady Gothika and Bat-Mite in bat form spying on her and Elastigirl.

"Double-Crikey!" Bat-Mite yelped. "Time to get outta here!" With a nod of his head, he quickly teleported them both out of the house.

"You won't get away that easily, I'll make sure of it." Evelyn narrowed her eyes.

* * *

When Bat-Mite and Lady Gothika made it home, Thor seemed to be sitting on their couch, reading a book.

"Phew... That was too close..." Lady Gothika panted to her husband. "I'd hate to imagine what would've happened if she caught us. That almost reminded me of when Starro nearly took over everywhere, starting with Aquaman and his home."

"Creepy to the max," Bat-Mite nodded. "Also that one point where I went undercover as Batgirl when Mxyzptlk was in disguise as Supergirl... It was a weird week."

Lady Gothika and Bat-Mite shuddered a bit.

"Hey, guys." Thor smiled.

"Yaugh!" Lady Gothika yelped and punched him in the face, though it didn't hurt him.

Thor giggled. "That tickles, Cherry!~"

"Thor...?" Lady Gothika asked. "What're _you_ doing here?"

"I wanted to make sure you made it out okay away from The Screenslaver," Thor said to them. "I saw it from my crystal ball!"

"Well, we're fine," Lady Gothika said. "Is that all you wanted?" she then asked.

"Uh, well, pretty much," Thor replied. "I'm just concerned that this case might even spread to The Other Realm."

"It's not gonna," Lionel replied. "Besides, this isn't one of those stupid 'Pooh's Adventures' videos."

"I just wanted to check on you guys, I felt a little worried." Thor smiled bashfully.

"You left your daughter home alone?" Cherry asked. "Thorton Moltenscar, I thought you were better than that!"

"I am," Thor promised. "She's just looking for a hotspot during our visit."

Elyse was shown to be in a corner with her tablet and waved at them as she played with her tablet in the background.

"Also... You didn't accept the cruise offer, did you?" Thor asked them.

"Not really." Bat-Mite replied.

"It might get hectic there," Thor suggested. "Though some teamwork might be required."

"We'll do what we can," Cherry said. "Thanks for the tip though."

"Sure!" Thor smiled.

"Oh... By the way, how's Elyse's new school?" Cherry then asked.

"Oh, she's enjoying it a lot," Thor smiled. "The school also recently took in three new transfer students who your kids may or may not meet in the future, one of them has the most unusual name too."

"Interesting," Lionel replied. "Care to divulge their names?"

"Oh, well, if you don't mind," Thor chuckled as he took out three dossiers. "Pepper Ann Pearson, Milo Kamalani, and Nicky Little."

"Hmm... Interesting..." Cherry remarked. "Wonder if that'll lead up to anything?"

"I dunno, but Elyse told me that Principal White mentioned something about them before they showed up, then Elyse told me 'bout them, and I thought I'd take a peek into the future to see what it is like Uncle used to." Thor smiled innocently.

"Huh. Neat," replied Cherry. "That's pretty cool to know, honestly."

"I thought so too," Thor replied. "They came from a place called Hazelnut."

"Sounds like that town's 'nuts'." Cherry smirked.

There was then a small rimshot heard after the pun.

"Either way, Elyse is looking forward to another new adventure pretty soon," Thor then smiled proudly as he watched his daughter play on her tablet. "I'm also glad that she's having fun with that boy from her former school. He's such a nice young man from what I've seen, even if Wayside School gives him a bit of trouble."

"Yeah, that Todd kid," Lionel agreed. "But let's get back to the main storyline before we deal with that."

"All right," Thor smiled. "Good to see you guys again."

"Same to you," Cherry replied. "Don't be a stranger."

"Come on, El; let's go back home." Thor told his daughter.

Elyse soon picked up her tablet and carried it in her arm. "Goodbye, sir. Goodbye, ma'am." she then told Cherry and Lionel before she followed her father to go back home in The Other Realm.

"You two take care!" Lionel replied as he and Cherry waved to the father and daughter.

Thor and Elyse smiled as they waved back before disappearing into the couples' upstairs closet.

"Sounds like The Screenslaver might strike the cruise," Cherry said to Lionel. "At least, based on what Thor said about the cruise trip."

"Then we've gotta stop her!" Lionel declared. "But then again, most of those supers are probably under her control by now."

"There are still some supers we could probably call for back-up." Cherry suggested.

"Then I say we do it." Lionel replied.

"We'll get prepared and ready for 'em," Cherry nodded. "Batman didn't bring me up this way just to take a coward's way out of being the way I am against crimes against the brave and the bold."

"Heck no!" Lionel declared. "So let's get these heroes!"

"Well... For instance... There's Atticus and Mo." Cherry then began.

"Got it." Lionel nodded as he teleported to get them both.

Cherry nodded back.

* * *

Atticus was in his home office, filling out some paperwork while Mo appeared to be baking a pie in the kitchen as Angel kept her company.

"Knock-Knock, time to save the day!" Lionel exclaimed as he grabbed Atticus and pulled him away before teleporting out.

Then, he teleported into the kitchen.

"Hero emergency, time to suit up!" Lionel declared

"What?" Mo's eyes widened.

"Hero emergency!" Lionel told her. "C'mon, stay focused!"

"Oh... Um... Uh..." Mo stammered as she was in the middle of baking.

"I guess you're just gonna have to go with it, Mo," Atticus said to his wife. "This sounds pretty serious."

"I'll explain it to you on the way!" Lionel exclaimed. "Get suited up and let's go!"

"All right, we better do what he says," Mo said to Atticus. "Did you finish your paperwork?"

"Yeah," Atticus replied before looking over. "Lionel, just give me two minutes, I promise. I'll fax these over to Ruthie and I'll be right back."

"Hmm... Well, okay," Lionel then said. "But be quick about it."

"Don't worry; I got this." Atticus promised as he went back to his home office for a few moments.

"He works so hard." Mo smiled softly.

"Oh, good grief; we'll let him catch up!" Lionel groaned, rolling his eyes.

"I'm coming!" Atticus called out as he rushed right back. "See? That didn't take long."

"All right, let's go!" Lionel told them.

Atticus and Mo then nodded and soon used some special magic which turned them both into Saiyaman and Nature Woman and Lionel and Cherry became Bat-Mite and Lady Gothika before they headed off.

"So, what's the plan?" Saiyaman asked.

"Infiltrate the cruise ship or something to that effect." Lady Gothika replied.

And they soon took off and luckily while they were gone, the Parr household was intact even though they had the absence of Helen, but things were about to get pretty intense for the superhero family very quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the idea for the L-Force comes from my dear friend, CartoonNetwork90sFan for the Toonyverse


	9. Chapter 9

Meanwhile, the Parrs were conducting a demonstration of Jack-Jack's new powers in their yard.

"All right, this should be interesting." Akito chuckled as he got a clipboard ready.

"I just hope I don't miss the new Real Adventures of Johnny Hunt for this." Dash pouted.

"Be nice," Akito told the younger boy. "This is very good for your little brother."

Dash rolled his eyes at that.

"I'm just surprised one little baby could have so much inside of him." Estelle commented.

"Well, I think that's because he's just a baby and he's still trying to find himself," Akito theorized. "Maybe with one power he likes enough, it'll stick to him like Violet's invisibility or Dash's super-speed."

"Huh... Jack-Jack..." LJ pondered. "Jack of all trades! Either that, or he's gonna just figure out how to use all the powers."

"Either way, it'll be quite an experience." Akito replied.

"I'm just glad Ms. Mode was able to take care of him." Estelle added.

"I'm not surprised honestly," Vincent said to his sister. "She's been dealing with superheroes for a good majority of her life. That's probably a cakewalk to her or something."

Jack-Jack soon began to crawl out to the big kids and smiled at them.

"Uh, hey there, little guy," Hiro smiled bashfully. "Seems like you're quite the Superbaby."

"Ready?" asked Bob. "Laser eyes!"

Jack-Jack squinted and shot green beams from his eyes, firing a trail across the lawn. "Stop!"

"WOW!" Dash and Raul exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Violet and Hiro beamed.

"That's not all, watch this!" Bob replied. "Jack-Jack, blaster ready?"

Jack-Jack giggled as Bob took aim, before making "pew-pew" noises as he had his baby son fire his lasers at several targets.

"NO WAY!" Dash beamed as he ran around in circles in excitement.

"My turn!" Violet added as she reached for her baby brother.

"Let me blast him next!" Jenny laughed.

"No firing the baby around the house, you understand?" Bob told his older children before laughing with them as he held onto Jack-Jack. "This is potentially dangerous. We're trying to teach him to control his powers, okay? Stop!"

Jack-Jack then suddenly disappeared in thin air, but not in a way like his sister.

"He vanished!" Violet smiled. "That's really cool!"

"And luckily, we can track him down easier." Martin said as he held out the tablet while Jack-Jack babbled in the other dimension.

"See the readout?" asked Dib. "4th Dimension! See the shape? That's the room! See where he is in relation? Where is he?"

Violet held up the tablet, hearing Jack-Jack's giggling echoing from all around.

"He's... There!" LJ pointed, seeing a nearby rock.

"Okay! Come out!" Bob called. "Num-num cookie?"

In an instant, Jack-Jack reappeared, and Kimberly gave him a cookie.

"Yay, Jack-Jack!" cheered the kids.

"That's really cool." Violet smiled.

"I just wish we had that whenever Hiro was a baby." Tadashi smirked playfully.

"Very funny, Dashi." Hiro rolled his eyes.

Honey Lemon giggled at that. An alarm was soon heard beeping which got Bob's attention while the kids had fun with Jack-Jack.

Bob soon went over to the beeping and went to answer his phone which had his old Mr. Incredible logo on it before he answered. "Hello?"

"Elastigirl's in trouble." Evelyn's voice told him.

"What? What happened to her?" Bob asked in concern.

"Sorry, to tell you on the phone," Evelyn's voice replied. "Meet me on our ship at DEVTECH."

"The ship at DEVTECH. I'll be there in 15 minutes." Bob nodded before hanging up to call a new number.

"What's with the ship at DEVTECH?" Violet's voice asked as she overheard that.

"Lucius? Bob. Helen's in trouble," Bob told his best friend, calling him over. "I need someone to watch the kids. Suit up, it might get weird."

* * *

"I'll be there, ASAP, 15 tops." Lucius nodded as he went to get ready.

"Where you _goin_ ' ASAP?" asked Honey, Lucius's wife, from out of frame as Lucius grabbed his super suit (which was finally found). "You better be _back_ , ASAP! And leavin' that suit!"

Eira looked up and over at her uncle as he went to leave. "Are you going to the Parrs?" she then asked.

"Yeah, why don't you come too?" Lucius chuckled at her.

Eira agreed on that before she followed him out while her Aunt Honey was ranting and raving.

"LUCIUS!" A woman yelled as she stepped out, showing she had short wavy black hair with golden hoop earrings, a light blue long-sleeved shirt with white swirls, dark gray pants, and black slip-on shoes. "That man..."

* * *

**_Back at the Parr household..._ **

"Lucius will be here, sooner," Bob said as he soon ran out the front door in his superhero outfit. "No firing the baby around the house, okay?"

"What's at the ship at DEVTECH?" Violet asked as he ran out the door while she sat on the floor with Jack-Jack who played with the tablet. "And why are you in your super suit?!"

But Bob was already in the car, and he'd driven off; meanwhile, Dash was digging around in the drawers, where he found the remote for the Incredibile. However, he was surprised to see Violet inside, holding one of her super suits.

"Is that one of Mom's suits?" asked Dash.

"She may need it, you never know." Violet replied.

"What's going on?" asked Akito.

"I dunno, but Dad called Lucius after a call about Mom," said Violet. "...And then left."

"I thought you renounced superheroes?" asked Dash.

"Yeah? Well, I renounce my renunciation," stated Violet. "Now put yours on."

Dash beamed as he took his super suit and zipped off and got dressed in it in about three seconds. The doorbell soon rang which must have been Lucius... But it wasn't. At the door was Voyd, He-Lectrix, Brick, Screech, Reflux, and Krushauer, though they all had Screenslaver goggles and were brainwashed which proved to be a bit scary looking and nightmare fuel inducing.

"Hello there, little fella." Voyd greeted eerily.

"Hello..." Dash greeted, a bit warily as he felt scared.

"You kids aren't safe," Voyd stated darkly. "The Deavors sent us to take you--"

"Well, isn't that redundant!" A familiar voice chuckled as Frozone soon came over as he made snowflakes appear as he walked beside his young niece as she wore a coat and covered her face. "The Deavors just sent _me_ here to guard the house. 'Cuz the kids aren't safe. I get it, managerial screw-up. Tell Winston, I have this."

"Thank goodness, it's The Ice Man." Jenny whispered to herself as she glanced at the door.

"I am the terror that flaps in the night!" declared an echoey voice. "I am the three-bean burrito which comes back on you in a crowded elevator! I am... DARKWIIIIING DUCK!"

In a puff of smoke, Bat-Mite and Lady Gothika appeared along with Frozone, and they made their way inside.

"Drive safe." said Frozone, about to close the door, but Voyd stopped him.

At that point, Dash pressed the button on the car remote labeled "SUMMON". In a screech of whirling tires, the Incredibile roared to life and sped out of the building it was inside. The people who saw the car speed out soon flinched, though the man hid behind the woman before she glared at him.

"But, the thing is, he wants us to bring you, too." Voyd told Frozone as she tried to come inside the house.

"Hey!" Frozone grinned innocently before shooting ice right at Voyd and the other supers right out the door, encasing them all in a giant block of ice. "That isn't gonna hold them long. Dash, grab the baby! Spread out!" he then told the others.

Dash soon zipped towards his baby brother as the others soon went to get ready in their hero outfits.

"Eira, I know I'm still training you, but you have to do what you can to protect yourself," Frozone told his niece. "Just believe and know you can do it."

"Okay, Uncle Lucius..." Eira nodded softly as she went to help out her friends.

"Looks like we'll have to save the day without Baymax and the others." Hiro said to his older brother.

"Looks like it." Tadashi nodded before he got ready with Honey Lemon.

"Time to slam it and jam it!" LJ exclaimed as he changed into his QuadStar battle mode, along with the others.

Raul soon snarled like a tiger as he went into his hero guise like his father before him. "TURBO TIGRE!" he then announced.

"The Action Twins!" Martin and Jenny added.

Akito, Estelle, and Vincent soon transformed into Saiya Boy, Sailor Equestria, and Loonatic form to help out their friends.

"You ever come up with a name for yourself?" Chrissy asked Kimberly.

"Rainbow Ranger?" Kimberly shrugged.

"I thought your superhero name was Rainbow Runner, but I suppose that works too," LJ replied with a shrug. "Anyways... Let's kick some brainwashed butt!"

"I'll think about it later." Kimberly nodded before she went to help out.

Frozone led the kids to the door, but they were suddenly stopped since He-Lectrix was there and electrified the door, making them run the other way to avoid him.

Brick was there before crashing and smashing against the floor they came toward, making a loud thump around.

"Kids!" Frozone called as he made an icy slide down into the den to get to the front door. "We gotta get to my car!"

Krushauer soon came running out before Saiya Boy soon football tackled him to the floor and they began to wrestle each other. Reflux then inhaled, and puked up a massive wave of lava, blocking Dash and the others' path. As they turned and tried to run the other way, they kept on finding themselves back in the same spot.

"What?" asked Dash. "What's going on?"

"Little fellas!" said Voyd, as she stepped through one of her portals, before Frozone blasted her away, and Screech flew in; he was sent flying by a freeze blast, but Violet was having some serious trouble blocking He-Lectrix's zap blasts.

"Leave them alone!" Honey Lemon shouted as she threw one of her chem-balls and knocked the electric super into the wall.

"This is crazy!" Sailor Equestria cried out.

"Just don't give up!" Vincent reminded her. "Ace and Lexi would never give up!"

Violet grunted as she tried to keep the force-field up, though it was becoming harder with the added pressure.

Eira tried to make her own ice blasts like her uncle, but all she could do was make snowballs.

"It's okay, kid!" Frozone told her. "We'll work on that when we have more free time!"

Eira soon threw the snowballs everywhere she could as it was all she could do right now with her own cryokinesis. Frozone soon went to see the kids were in serious danger and went to help them, only to be grabbed by Brick who kept a tight hold on him as she stomped on Saiya Boy.

"Cut it out!" Sailor Equestria glared at Krushauer before she Brain Blasted him.

Krushauer just laughed as he nearly had Dash, Jack-Jack, and Violet in the force-field before The Incredibile suddenly drove in and knocked him away from the Parr siblings.

"It worked!" Dash beamed.

Frozone used his ice powers to break free from Krushauer's grasp. "Incredibile, windows down!" he shouted.

Recognizing Frozone's voice, the vehicle put down the windows.

"Dive in!" Frozone then yelled to the kids as he skated off on his ice trail. The group climbed into the car, and as Frozone was about to join them, he found himself back in Brick's grasp. "Incredibile, set voice identification! Say your names!" he called.

"Violet Parr!"

"Dashiell Robert Parr!"

By then, Screech had put on a pair of mind-control goggles on Frozone's eyes, and he shouted at them.

"INCREDIBILE, ESCAPE!" Violet shouted, and the Incredibile peeled out and tore off.

"Alright, we have our anti-goggle defenses ready, right?" asked Bat-Mite as the car drove away.

"Right!" Lady Gothika nodded.

"Mother... Father..." Energex said.

"It's time to save the day, kids," Lady Gothika said to them. "I hope you're all ready."

"Pretty sure I was born ready, Auntie," Saiya Boy replied. "Where are Mom and Dad?"

"They're waiting for you right now as we speak," Lady Gothika informed. "Now we have to follow The Incredible and save Elastigirl and then the world before The Screenslaver becomes even more unstoppable."

"Then no time to waste," Bat-Mite nodded. "Let's burn some serious rubber!"

"Incredibile, pull over," said Violet, and the car did as told. "...we can't go to E's; you saw those goggles they put on Lucius! They were wearing them too...they're all under someone's control. They've probably done the same to Mom."

"Okay... Bad guys after us; no Mom, no Dad, no Lucius," said Dash. "But we still have our powers, extra help, this car, and... What?" he pondered.

* * *

Just then, the area around them began to warp as Jack-Jack briefly changed into his monster mode. The kids all looked at each other, smiles forming on their faces.

"Time for Operation Wild Card!" declared LJ.

"Oh, boy," Eira said nervously before looking at her best friend. "Dash, I hope your friends know what they're doing."

"Ooh, you gotta check this out," Dash smirked at her. "It's all good."

The Parr siblings soon put their masks on as they had a good feeling about this.

"Incredible, take us to DEVTECH." Violet soon vocally commanded.

And so, the car sped up and went to take them to their brand new superhero mission.

"Hang on, Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl, we're coming." Mighty Magnet said to himself as he seemed to grab Violet's hand on the way down.

Violet either didn't notice or decided to go with it as their hands touched. Eventually, the Incredibile came to a stop in front of the water and the ship appeared to be too far away.

"Aw, man, we missed 'em!" Dash complained.

"If only there was some way to follow them." Saiya Boy said.

"Yeah," Dash groaned. "I sure wish The Incredibile could follow that boat."

"Maybe it can, guys." LJ replied. "Check the modes."

The group soon went to take a look before the screen had words on it.

"What did you do?" Violet asked her brother.

"I dunno." Dash shrugged.

"'Follow Boat'?" Energex read aloud. "I think Dash just activated it."

The Incredibile soon switched into Hydro Mode as it sped backwards before zooming forward.

"What did you do?!" Violet asked Dash.

"I DIDN'T _DO_ ANYTHING!" Dash cried out.

The Incredibile soon rode after the ship through the water.

"Dad needs to get a car like this," Saiya Boy smirked. "Either that or something like the Thornberry family's Comvee."

* * *

Soon the Incredibile pulled up next to the Devtech boat.

"We didn't plan this well." Violet grumbled.

"Whaddya mean?" asked Dash. "We're here, aren't we?"

"Yes, we're here," said Vincent. "We need to be up there!"

"What if the Incredibile has ejector seats?" asked Dash, causing the vehicle to activate said seats. "Yeah, baby!"

"No! Don't say anymore..." Violet started.

"Max power, LAUNCH!" Dash exclaimed, hitting the red button and sending them all flying into the air.

"AAAUGH!" Vincent yelped, looking a little sick to his stomach.

Reflux soon appeared to be on patrol as the group flew up in their ejector seats beside the DEVTECH ship. Violet soon formed a force-field all around them and they ended up on deck and bounced a bit in their landing which made Jack-Jack giggle.

"All right, now to save Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl, and the other heroes involved." Lady Gothika remarked.

"Agreed." Saiyaman nodded before they moved on out.

* * *

While Winston was up on the surface, shaking hands with people, down below, Mr. Incredible, Frozone, and Elastigirl were waiting for the time to strike.

"Our stars, where are they?" asked Win over his earpiece. "The event's about to start!"

"They didn't wanna upstage the others," replied Evelyn. "They'll join for the signing."

Winston looked frustrated before looking at his crowd and tried to look cool. "Welcome guests, you're in for a treat," he soon smiled innocently as he took the microphone and the superhero group soon looked over at him. "This ship is the largest hydrofoil on the planet," he then told them. "So, hold onto something because we're gonna open her up!"

The ship soon rode off a bit faster through the ocean. Melody and Alex appeared to be swimming together happily before looking wide-eyed and concerned as the ship zipped past them overhead. Inside the ship, the superhero crowd began to look and feel concerned as they held on as tight as they could before they calmed down.

* * *

Meanwhile, the kids made it on board.

"We need to find your parents." Nature Woman told Dash and Violet.

"Stay here, I'm gonna search for them." Violet soon told her brother.

"Wait, who's gonna watch Jack-Jack?" Dash reminded.

"Suck it up, I won't be long." Violet said before she started to go invisible.

"Wait. What? But, but... Wait!" Dash cried out as he carried his baby brother.

"This is important, they are in trouble. It's up to us. 'To us', understand?" Violet told him as her head was shown before she pointed her finger at Dash. "Keep him amused, but quiet!" she then warned before she went out the door as she went fully invisible.

Dash groaned at being sidelined, but there wasn't much he could do about it, but then Jack-Jack started to cry, then teleported out of Dash's grasp, and then toddled off by phasing through the walls.

* * *

Meanwhile, Violet continued her pursuit of the brainwashed heroes, until she accidentally knocked over a potted plant. She managed to turn invisible again, but too bad she couldn't do the same for her footprints. Voyd seemed to notice that.

"Jack-Jack? Jack-Jack! Jack-Jack!" Dash called as he tried to look for his baby brother.

Violet soon came back down over to her brothers before a portal opened up and Voyd stepped out of it right in front of her.

Voyd then began to chase Violet, only for the girl to run before she fell through a portal and ended up on the floor again and she soon turned invisible and fought the brainwashed super. Force-fields flew all around to stop Voyd before the older hero soon grabbed a fire extinguisher and found the invisible girl and portaled herself into the force-field to fight her some more. Mighty Magnet soon dropped down in front of Violet and began to fight Voyd back to keep her away from Violet with the brainwashing goggles and began to plan through with his super intelligence as he used his portals against her to have the upper hand.

"Thanks..." Violet blushed.

"Not a problem." Mighty Magnet replied, also blushing.

Dash and the others were still busy looking for Jack-Jack when Violet returned with Hiro.

"The mesmerized supers know we're here, but I found Mom and Dad," explained Violet. "...Where's Jack-Jack?"

Dash shrugged.

"You lost him?" Violet fumed. "I gave you one thing to do!"

"Maybe we could use the tracker." suggested Dib. 

Mighty Magnet fished around in the bag and pulled the tracker out.

"Looks like he's going up." Gaz remarked.

"He's in an elevator!" Turbo Tigre realized. "We gotta catch up to him! Arriba, arriba! Andale, andale!"

"You sound like that Looney Tunes mouse." Dash commented.

"JUST GO!" Turbo Tigre urged.

And so, they bolted off to go after the baby superhero who came to his stop as a server noticed him.

"Hey, little baby, where are your paren--" The server cooed as Jack-Jack looked scared and confused.

Jack-Jack then turned into a scary demon baby which terrified the server before the elevator doors closed.

* * *

**_MEANWHILE..._ **

In the main room, Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl, and Frozone emerged and stepped inside.

"And here they are, folks!" Winston exclaimed as the trio stood behind him. "The supers who started this whole thing!"

"I told you they'd be there in time." Evelyn said.

"Hey, did you make them new masks?" asked Winston.

"Yeah. Night vision, et cetera..." said Evelyn. "They look good, right?"

Soon after, a TV camera began to emerge from behind the crowd, making sure that it was all seen on TV.

"This is a momentous occasion," Winston continued. "We've all managed to accomplish something extraordinarily rare in today's world: we agree on something!"

The audience lightly clapped and nodded in excited agreement.

"We agree to undo a bad decision. To make sure a few extraordinarily gifted members of the world's many countries are treated fairly," Winston continued as he was being broadcast on nearly every TV of the world. "To invite them once again, to use their gifts to benefit the world. I thank all of you for representing your nation's commitment to superheroes. With special thanks to Ambassador Selick."

The audience soon lightly applauded the elder woman who smiled bashfully and waved from the applause.

"Yep, it's okay, let her hear you." Winston then smiled.

"Thank you so much." The Ambassador smiled as she soon stood up and walked over to stand beside Winston in front of Frozone, Elastigirl, and Mr. Incredible.

"Thank you, Ambassador, for your early and very crucial support," Winston smiled at her before he brought out a slip of paper. "I can't think of anyone more deserving than you to be the first signature on the International Superhero Accord."

The Ambassador smiled at that before she soon signed her name and it was now official.

"There it is!" Winson then beamed as the audience looked excited and thrilled for their futures as superheroes.

Energex's eyes looked wide at the baby engulfed in flames after they came off of the elevator. "...Well, that's a bit disturbing." she then said flatly almost like that didn't even scare her.

"HOLY COW!" Dash shouted.

"I _know_ he's on fire," said Violet. "Just put him out!"

Turbo Tigre pressed one of the buttons and activated the foam dispenser, which put out the flames. Jack-Jack giggled, which caught the attention of Screech, who was heading towards the kitchen. Voyd soon went to join Screech via portal. Krushauer soon came out with them as they looked around in the kitchen for the young supers. Luckily, the targets were hiding up in the vents as Jack-Jack played with the tablet that kept track of his powers.

"Is it okay to give him that?" Dash asked his older sister.

"I wasn't hearing any better ideas." Violet huffed.

Jack-Jack soon bulged out between his older siblings and giggled.

"Now he's went into Kirby mode again." Songbird groaned.

Violet soon shushed Jack-Jack before the heroes down below could overhear them. Suddenly, the vent pipes were crushed like tinfoil, cutting off any possible exits for the group.

"Great... Where are Mom and Dad right now?" asked QuadStar.

"Not here, because the co-writer couldn't figure out how to balance them in this scene," Energex replied. "I think they're somewhere around here, but I'm not sure."

"Um... Right..." QuadStar then nodded. "Maybe they went with Aunt and Uncle to help Mr. Incredible, Frozone, and Elastigirl."

"Possibly." Energex shrugged.

Jack-Jack began to whine and cry as Krushauer grinned as he kept making the vent pipes crush more and more. However, the baby boy was now very large in size like The Stay Puft Marshmallow Man and suddenly fell from the vents and squashed on top of the three brainwashed Supers who were down below.

"Whoa! Easy with--" Dib tried to warn Jack-Jack as he started to play with the tracker before it broke in his hands. "...That."

Jack-Jack pouted before he soon started crying.

"Come on, Jack-Jack, we have to go~" Violet cooed, trying to take her baby brother's large hand, though he stayed put until she brought out a cookie as bribery. "Cookie, num-num?"

Jack-Jack looked wide-eyed at the cookie before glaring as he swatted it out of her hand and began to get up and ran through the kitchen wall as he toddled away from Violet, Dash, and the rest of the group.

"Great!" QuadStar exclaimed. "Now we have even MORE trouble to deal with! As if things weren't bad enough..."

"Come on, we better go after him." Sailor Equestria sighed before running off through the holes in the metal walls caused by Jack-Jack.

"I feel like I should make a 'Honey, I Blew Up the Kid' reference, but I dunno if I should." Turbo Tigre commented.

"Save it for Rick Moranis." Songbird muttered flatly.

Jack-Jack was soon in normal size and babbled to himself as he toddled around on his own.

"There he is!" Dash whispered to the others. "He's getting away!"

They took a look at the very small hole before Violet used a force-field bubble to make it grow so that they could climb out through it.

"I see what he wants now," Sailor Equestria said as she chased after Jack-Jack. "He's looking for your mom!"

Jack-Jack then disappeared through the wall like a ghost.

"Oh, come on!" Sailor Equestria complained.

* * *

**_MEANWHILE..._ **

"It is done," said Winston when the last signature had been signed. "The world is super again!"

The people inside the room clapped and cheered, along with everyone watching.

"Question is, how long until things go completely pigshit?" Bat-Mite muttered.

"Group photo. Come on. Group photo, everyone," Winston said, as everyone got into a bunch. "Squeeze in. That's it. Historic occasion. Everyone, smile!"

Just then, the walls turned into hypnotic screens, mesmerizing the other people, but luckily, the grown-up Adventure Team managed to shield themselves to the hypnosis. 

"I shoulda known..." Saiyaman glared.

"What do we do?" Nature Woman asked.

"For now, act natural before they suspect something." Saiyaman advised.

"Years of mandated hiding and silence have made us bitter," Elastigirl suddenly said, sounding nothing like herself. "You bring us out into the light, only to clean up the messes your lack of discipline creates."

"Your bodies and your character are weak," Mr. Incredible added. "Your promises are empty and you will pay for it."

"We no longer serve you," Frozone concluded. "We serve only us. May the fittest survive."

Elastigirl soon suddenly grabbed the camera with her stretchy arms and threw it down which ended the broadcast suddenly as the viewers at home began to look scared and confused.

"Well, it finally happened." said Bat-Mite as the Supers began to barricade the doors.

"Let's get out of here and keep them from making any further trouble." Saiyaman replied.

"Right." The others nodded.

The group soon began to act like they were under the same spell so that they wouldn't get busted. Evelyn smirked as she kept a close eye on Elastigirl, Mr. Incredible, and Frozone as they made way around the cruise ship, startling the crew on board. Mr. Incredible soon took out the ship's captain instantly.

"Mayday! Mayday! Mayday!" Another man cried out as he took out his emergency phone as Mr. Incredible came for him next.

"Hold it," Evelyn said as she stopped him. "Let him talk."

Mr. Incredible then stopped himself.

"Superheroes have forcibly taken the bridge!" The man cried out in a panic. "Repeat--"

"Now!" Evelyn then signaled.

Mr. Incredible soon grabbed the man and threw him across the room, hitting another main which knocked him out.

Elastigirl then took control of the ship and began to lead it away somewhere.

Lady Gothika poked her head in before looking back to a hidden spot with Bat-Mite. "We're heading off to a new location," she then said. "It can't be good if Screenslaver wants us to go there."

"Too right," Bat-Mite nodded. "It'll probably make the supers look worse for this."

Jack-Jack soon fused through the door to find his parents and godfather, though he didn't understand what was going on.

"What the--?" Evelyn glared as she saw Jack-Jack. "A baby?!"

Violet and Dash came by with the rest of their group.

"Kids." Lady Gothika said to them.

"Hey, Mrs. Bat-Mite, are our parents in there?" Dash asked her.

"Well, yes, but--" Lady Gothika replied.

"Great!" Dash beamed as he went through the door.

"WAIT!" Lady Gothika warned him.

Dash and Violet soon went through the doors to see Jack-Jack, along with their parents and godfather.

"Mom and Dad!" Dash called out. "Uncle Lucius?"

Lady Gothika cried out as she encased the Parr siblings into a protective bubble that protected them and Frozone's ice blast bounced off of the bubble and nearly hit him right back.

"Jack-Jack, no!" Gaz yelled as the infant phased through the bubble and floated towards Elastigirl, who caught him.

"What the... A SUPERBABY?!" Evelyn exclaimed.

Jack-Jack growled, and moved the goggles off of Elastigirl's eye a bit, freeing her from the hypnosis.

"No, no, no!" Evelyn panicked. "Put him down!"

But Jack-Jack had already moved the goggles off of Elastigirl's face using telekinesis.

"Grab her!" Evelyn ordered Mr. Incredible and Frozone.

Sailor Equestria soon dove in to hold Jack-Jack as Elastigirl looked panicked at her family friend and husband who began to use their powers to hurt her since they were under Evelyn's control. Elastigirl soon stretched behind Frozone as he used an ice blast that hit Mr. Incredible and she came up behind the living Ice Man to remove his goggles to free him as Mr. Incredible began to break through the ice. She then jumped on her husband's back before he could try to hurt her and she soon took away his goggles next.

"Phew..." Gaz sighed in relief. "Is Jack-Jack okay, SE?"

"Yeah, he'll be fine," Sailor Equestria smiled as she carried Jack-Jack. "He seems to be a smart baby. He noticed that his mommy wasn't acting like herself."

Songbird then stomped on the goggles, destroying them instantly.

"NO!" Evelyn cried out in misfortune.

Mr. Incredible looked like he was about to hit his wife.

"Hey, it's me!" Elastigirl warned him.

"Yeah, that's what I thought, last time." Mr. Incredible defended as he then stopped himself.

"It's okay," Saiyaman told Mr. Incredible. "We came with the kids to help you."

"Yeah!" Bat-Mite agreed. "And now we can really dish out some family-style justice!"

"Yeah!" The rest of them soon cheered.

"Just leave it to part of The Big Hero Team." Tadashi smiled.

"Right, Tadashi." Hiro smiled back at his brother.

"You came for us?" Elastigirl asked her children.

"Don't be mad." Violet frowned.

"Oh, sweetie. How could I be mad?" Elastigirl smiled as she soon hugged her three children together. "I'm proud."

"Aww..." Eira smiled as she stood beside her uncle.

"Not to break up a tender moment, but, where are we?" Frozone soon asked. "Is this DEVTECH's ship?"

"Evelyn Deavor, controls The Screenslaver, and until a second ago, us," Elastigirl explained as she gestured at the broken goggles. "Where's the crew?"

"Collision detected, correct course." A computer voice said as a crew member was found to be knocked out.

"Did I do that?" Mr. Incredible asked bashfully.

"Yes, sir, I'm afraid you did." Honey Lemon replied.

"Mom? The suit?" Violet asked as she saw her mother's super suit was ripped up a bit before she brought out the one that Edna made based on their family job and tossed it at her. "Here, try this."

Elastigirl soon caught the suit and went to put it on in place of her old super suit.

* * *

Back in the control room, it became clear that Evelyn was losing her grip on the situation. "Phase 3, go on Phase 3!" she called to the other hypnotized heroes, who all snapped to attention.

"Why are the kids here?" asked Mr. Incredible. "You didn't go to the house?"

"I _did_ go to the house!" Frozone protested before he turned to the kids. "You didn't escape? How did you not escape?"

"Hey!" Dash and Violet exclaimed.

"We just saved you!" Dash replied.

"Escape?" asked Mr. Incredible. "Escape from who?"

"Who do you think?!" Saiya Boy yelped.

"At least Metro Man isn't hypnotized or here," Nature Woman said. "We'd probably be in worse trouble with him around as was pretty much The Next Superman."

"Metro Man is dead." Lady Gothika said in the background.

Brick soon roared and snarled once she and the other hypnotized heroes made it inside.

"And that might be worse than a possessed Metro Man." Lady Gothika soon said.

"SCATTER!" Saiyaman soon called out as the brainwashed supers came to stop them on Evelyn's command.

Eira looked scared and nervous.

"It's okay," Dash told his best friend. "You can use your powers. I know you can. You were born with them like Uncle Lucius."

"...I need to stop being afraid," Eira soon said and narrowed her eyes. "The Ice Princess is ready this time." she then added as she seemed to make icicles in her hands.

Jack-Jack suddenly cried out before changing into his demon form and lunging into action.

"What the..." Elastigirl exclaimed. "Jack-Jack has powers?!"

"We know!" Mr. Incredible replied. "Fight now, talk later!" He lunged at Brick, who just knocked him back. 

Elastigirl tried to punch and kick Voyd, but she kept conjuring portals to throw her aim off. He-Lectrix tried to zap Dash, but Violet trapped him inside an energy field, making him electrocute himself. The others soon helped out with everything that they could. The force-field soon melted over Violet with Reflux's power until Eira soon stepped in and froze him the best that she could.

"Way to go, kid!" Frozone smiled as she did a lot better than expected and he soon came up to Reflux to swipe off the goggles to free the hero from the mind control.

Screech soon screeched and flew in, taking Dash and Saiya Boy out the window to finish them off, like a predatory hawk capturing an unsuspecting snake.

"How could you pick me up and carry me when I'm so strong?" Saiya Boy asked Screech.

"Just because you're super strong doesn't mean you can't get taken down once in a while!" Dash glared. "Now let's get out of this mess!"

"Jack-Jack!" Violet called to her baby brother before lifting him up as he chewed on He-Lectrix's leg and he soon morphed back into his normal baby form. "Laser eyes!" she then imitated lasers firing as she shot her baby brother like a gun to shoot at Screech to make him let go of Dash and Saiya Boy.

Screech cried out as he fell to the deck, while Mighty Magnet gave a thumbs-up to Violet. Screech roared at Dash, who rapidly kicked him in the face, then ran around in circles to confuse him. Since he had owl powers, Screech rotated his head 360° four times, and then Dash sucker-punched him, knocking the goggles off. Saiya Boy soon took the goggles and crushed them in his hands. Brick soon grabbed both Saiyaman and Mr. Incredible, smashing them both into the wall as she seemed even stronger than both of them, much to the surprise of Saiyaman. Elastigirl soon grabbed Brick from behind to pull her off of her husband before Nature Woman tied Brick up with her vines to keep her from breaking out or going any further. Saiyaman soon punched Brick a couple of times, not caring if she was a woman or not and her goggles soon fell off on the floor and broke. Evelyn was getting more and more frustrated over what she was watching. Bronze Eagle and Warrior Woman soon both came out before Bat-Mite and Lady Gothika jumped down to fight them next before they had their goggles removed next.

"And that's all she wrote!" Bat-Mite exclaimed proudly as the goggles were demolished.

"What happened?" Bronze Eagle asked. "What're we doing here?"

"The readers are probably wondering the same thing." Lady Gothika said to herself mysteriously.

"How's Warrior Eagle doing?" Saiyaman asked with a smile.

"He's doing fine," Warrior Woman smiled back. "Hopefully you can see him again sometime. The Steel Condor sends his love and regards."

"Great!" Saiyaman beamed.

"You can explain more to me, right?" Bat-Mite asked Lady Gothika.

"Yeah... Eventually..." Lady Gothika replied. "Probably after this adventure is over."

"I hope so!" Bat-Mite replied as some smoke came from his ears.

Lady Gothika waved at the smoke as she tried to calm him down.

* * *

Winston and the others in the main room were shown to still be hypnotized by the epileptic imagery shown to them before Evelyn came over to her brother.

"Come with me, Winston." Evelyn said as she dragged her brother out of the room and he returned back to normal.

"Did I faint?" Winston groaned as he shook his head.

"You'll be safe here." Evelyn said as she led him into another room.

"Safe? Safe from what?" Winston asked. "What about those diplomats and the supers?"

Evelyn sharply sighed before answering him. "...Still hypnotized."

"What have you done?" Winston asked suspiciously as Evelyn began to make her way to escape from the ship.

And this did not go unnoticed by the Incredibles and the others.

"We got a runner!" Nature Woman called out.

"Not on my watch!" Bat-Mite declared as he stuck out his pointer finger, forming a sticky puddle of slime around Evelyn's feet, keeping her from making a break for it.

"Augh! What the heck?!" Evelyn glared.

"Nice shot." Lady Gothika approved.

"Certainly!" Bat-Mite beamed.

Evelyn grunted and groaned while Winston stood beside his sister.

"Now to get us away from this ship and save the other supers." Lady Gothika soon suggested.

"Right!" Bat-Mite gave a thumbs-up.

"I'll go shut down the engine!" Mr. Incredible decided.

"I'll try to slow the ship from the bow!" Frozone replied as he took off.

"Wait, someone's missing," said Dash. "...Where's the crusher guy?"

LJ sighed. "Well... That's just Prime."

As Mr. Incredible made his way through the hallway to the engine room, Krushauer crushed most of the pipes in his way to block the path. 

"Oh, this can't be good." Saiyaman guessed.

"Well, Hercules, you might as well make yourself useful." Lady Gothika advised.

Saiyaman saluted her and soon went after Mr. Incredible. Krushauer chuckled as he kept Mr. Incredible away from the big red button, crushing him with the pipes. Frozone soon shot icy blasts in the ocean as he stood on the bow while the ship kept riding through the water.

"I don't know what this stuff is, but it's not gonna keep me here forever!" Evelyn glared as she tried to get herself unstuck. "Winston! Get me out of this!"

"I'm not listening to you anymore!" Winston glared at his sister before opening the door and went to dive into the water and swim away, only to fall onto the lower floor and grunt as he fell and hurt himself a little.

Saiyaman soon rushed over and grabbed a pipe off of Mr. Incredible with a smirk. "Going my way?" he then asked.

"Good to see ya." Mr. Incredible smirked back.

Saiyaman nodded before hitting Krushauer with the pipe which made the other strong man fall and his goggles fell right off of his face.

"Well, I can't get to the engine room," Mr. Incredible remarked. "So we'll have to find another way to stop the boat."

"Hmm... Think... Think..." Saiyaman paused to himself.

Krushauer soon woke up as he regained consciousness.

"Hey! You did this!" Mr. Incredible called out to him. "Can you undo it?"

"You want me to un-crush?" Krushauer asked.

"What?" Saiyaman asked. "No one's ever asked for that?"

"No, to un-crush is silly!" Krushauer replied. "Why un-crush?"

"To get to the engine room!" Mr. Incredible told him before face-palming in frustration. "To get into the engine room. Aw, forget it! We don't have enough time."

"We'll have to find some other way!" Saiyaman told him before they ran out of the room.

"What if I said to un-punch someone?" Krushauer pouted firmly as they left, feeling insulted from their request.

* * *

**_MEANWHILE..._ **

Thanks to Voyd, Elastigirl, Bat-Mite, and Lady Gothika had managed to get aboard the jet Evelyn had taken. 

However, Evelyn had learned of their arrival. "Welcome aboard, Elastigirl and friends," she said over the intercom. "Although we haven't yet reached cruising altitude..."

Suddenly, the jet turned downwards, sending the three supers slamming into the ceiling.

"...Feel free to roam about the cabin!" Evelyn continued, turning the jet about, sending the trio tumbling about. "Or, just relax, and let the cabin roam about YOU!"

"Stabilization power, activated..." Bat-Mite grunted, snapping his fingers and making it so that the three of them would be able to maintain their balance, regardless of how much fancy flying Evelyn did.

Lady Gothika shook her head at first before glaring as she, Bat-Mite, and Elastigirl stormed off to go and confront Evelyn.

* * *

Meanwhile, the others soon regrouped on the bow of the ship.

"We can't get into the engine room!" Mr. Incredible told his best friend.

"Well, we gotta do something!" Frozone replied. "'Cuz trying to slow it down ain't working."

"Hey, what about turning the boat?" Dash asked.

"The steering's been destroyed." Mr. Incredible and Frozone reminded him.

"Dash means from the outside." Violet explained.

"Yeah!" Dash nodded.

"If we break off one of the foils and turn the rudder we can steer the ship away from the city." Violet continued.

"That's very smart of you." Hiro smiled.

"Oh, thanks." Violet blushed.

"...That might work," Frozone soon said after thinking about it before facing Mr. Incredible. "I'll turn the front, you turn the rear."

"Using the rudder?" Mr. Incredible's eyes widened. "That's underwater!"

"All right, then I'll do it!" Saiyaman told him as he went to get going to go underwater.

"Is that a good idea for you?" Mr. Incredible asked.

"Let's just say that my mother's side of the family has blessed me with amazing swimming skills!" Saiyaman replied.

"Trust me, it's the least outlandish thing about him," QuadStar replied, as Saiyaman braced himself.

"Dad, I know this is going to work." Violet told her father. "But if it doesn't, and we crash...my shields are probably better protection than the ship. I should stay here, with Jack-Jack."

Mr. Incredible smiled. "That's my girl."

"Remember, Fudo, we're _both_ turning right!" Frozone called to Saiyaman, as he began shooting ice blasts at the side.

"Right on right! Got it!" Saiyaman nodded while getting ready.

Everyone else was in suspense as Violet held onto her baby brother who reached out and touched Hiro's face.

"Aw... Hey, little guy." Hiro smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

Meanwhile, Evelyn prepared herself as the three heroes came from behind as they made it into her cockpit. "You know what's sad? If it weren't for your core beliefs, I think we could've been good friends." Evelyn said as she jerked the jet a bit, nearly shaking the three behind her down to the floor, though Elastigirl seemed to take the hit.

"I wish I ha--" Elastigirl glared weakly from the floor as she stretched her arm out, though she seemed to be weakening somehow. "... _Had_ core beliefs."

"Come on, Elastigirl, get up," Lady Gothika told her. "We can still beat her."

"I feel kinda funny." Elastigirl groaned softly.

Bat-Mite winced. "Whoo, that ain't good."

Evelyn put the plane on autopilot and strolled over to her passengers. "The reputations of superheroes are ruined; you will never become legal. Ever."

"Never...?" asked Elastigirl, who was clearly out of it.

"No."

"Ever?"

"No."

"Not even a little smidgey-widgey...?" asked Elastigirl, stumbling over in a daze.

"Oh, hypoxia," Evelyn smirked, catching her. "When you don't have enough oxygen, things seem really silly." she shoved Elastigirl back as she began to gasp.

"That's what you did!" Lady Gothika glared.

"Not sure how you got off free." Evelyn glared back.

"I have special skills to protect me against bullshit like this." Lady Gothika retorted.

* * *

Meanwhile, Frozone continued to shoot ice and snow everywhere in the ocean as Saiyaman wrapped a chain around his waist while Saiya Boy watched him.

"I am going to the rudder," Saiyaman told his son. "Once I turn the ship, you hit the pull up button."

"Okay, Dad!" Saiya Boy beamed.

"Now, lower me dow--" Saiyaman then said before yelping as Saiya Boy hit the button too early, sending his father under the water and once down there, the adult hero grew his tail fin after his waist glowed and he went swimming out with the chain, pulling it to the rudder as he got himself ready.

"I don't wanna die." Elastigirl smiled loopily with a laugh at Evelyn.

"Ah, nobody does," Evelyn smirked before kicking her away suddenly, making the woman fall like a rubber doll. "Really. Not such a bad way to go."

"Oh, sure, we'll all surrender and die," Lady Gothika said before she brought out a Batarang. "RIGHT AFTER YOU GET A TASTE OF THIS!" she then tossed the Batarang over.

Evelyn was hit by it before looking back with a glare only for Elastigirl to find a flare gun and shoot it at her, sending the woman flying back and crashing through the windshield. Elastigirl then rushed to the front of the plane and took an oxygen mask, inhaling in as much as she could before steering the plane away.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the main room on the ship, Winston came into the room and smashed the hypno-screens with a chair, stopping the trance. The Ambassador and the others soon blinked and shook their heads once they finally woke up from the hypnotic state.

"Everyone, we need to get to the back of the ship," Winston alerted. "All supers protect your ambassadors!"

The group began to look concerned before the doors opened up.

"Follow!" Brick smiled as she gestured for them to follow her once she found a way out.

Dash soon came beside Saiya Boy and looked down into the water. "Your dad's been underwater for a long time."

"Don't rush him, Dash," Saiya Boy warned. "I'm sure he'll be back up soon."

"Yeah, hopefully in time, too." LJ added.

"He's taking so slow!" Dash complained.

"I'm sure he's fine!" Saiya Boy told him.

Violet and Jack-Jack began to look concerned about Atticus's well-being.

"We gotta pull him up!" Dash cried out.

"Wait! It's too soon!" Violet told him.

"Oh, my." Nature Woman said worriedly.

Elastigirl flew the jet for a while as she began to look around for Evelyn.

"There she is," Lady Gothika told Elastigirl. "Go and get her!"

"Right!" Elastigirl nodded before she launched herself and flung herself out the broken windshield to go after Evelyn.

The jet soon headed straight down into the water before Lady Gothika grabbed the controls to pull up to keep herself and Bat-Mite from going straight down into the ocean while Elastigirl would take care of Evelyn. Elastigirl grabbed onto Evelyn, who kicked herself away from her, but Elastigirl wasn't about to give up so easily. The second she caught Evelyn again, she made her body a parachute so that Voyd could make a portal that got them onto the deck.

"Nice going, Voyd!" Lady Gothika approved.

"I gotta press the button!" Dash cried out.

"NOT YET!" The others told him.

* * *

**_Back underwater..._ **

"Ugh! Come on! Come on!" Saiyaman complained as he pushed the pieces around with all of his strength. "This should be a cakewalk compared to anything else I've faced as a high school student, training with Superman, or anything I did with Hercules!"

Eventually, he got the job done, much to his relief.

"It's turning!" Estelle then beamed. "It's working!"

"Thank goodness." Vincent smiled in relief.

Frozone soon shot ice blasts down and called out to the kids, "NOW!"

"Okay, Dash, you can push the button now." Saiya Boy soon said.'

"Finally!" Dash replied as he pushed the button.

The anchor chain then suddenly reeled Saiyaman back onto the deck as the boat was now headed for shore.

"You okay?" Nature Woman asked her husband once his legs reappeared once he was back on dry land.

"I'll be okay," Saiyaman replied. "That chain was a wee bit stronger than I anticipated."

"I'm just glad a shark didn't get you or something." Mr. Incredible smiled bashfully.

"HELEN! ATTICUS! BRACE YOURSELVES!" Frozone exclaimed as more ice came into the ocean.

Everyone soon got into positions as it looked like they closer and closer to crashing. Frozone soon slid down and began to shoot ice out to stop the wave from splashing and crashing against the buildings and the innocent civilians. People screamed and panicked as the waves and ship were close to crashing into them, including a certain redheaded girl with a ponytail as she was with her parents and they ducked for cover and panicked. Fortunately, nobody was hurt, and everyone erupted into a massive cheer.

"We did it..." Nature Woman smiled wearily.

The kids in the group soon cheered as well. Gaz appeared to be hugging an earless blue cat toy for comfort before she hid it away, looking wide-eyed and bashful before anyone else could see it.

"I missed Jack-Jack's first power?" Elastigirl soon asked as something suddenly hit her.

"Actually, you missed the first 17." Mr. Incredible replied.

"Oh!" Elastigirl then gasped as Jack-Jack suddenly made clones of himself.

"Heh! Just like Shego's brother, Wego... Or are they actually twins?" Saiyaman wondered.

Lady Gothika, Nature Woman, and Bat-Mite just shrugged as the Incredible family shared a laugh together.

* * *

The local authorities such as firemen and police officers soon came by and Evelyn was soon put under arrest.

"The fact you saved me doesn't make you right." Evelyn glared as she was being escorted away.

"But, it does make you alive." Elastigirl retorted.

"And I'm grateful for that." Winston smiled as he soon came by even if his sister was in deep, deep trouble.

"I'm sorry, but she'll go to prison." Elastigirl said to him.

"Well, I'm sorry, she's rich and will probably get no more than a slap on the wrist." Violet rolled her eyes as she stood with Hiro, Tadashi, and Honey Lemon.

"First of all, Violet, I like you," Winston said to the teenage girl. "And who knows what the future may bring? But, I have a good feeling about all of you." he then chuckled before walking away.

"Good feeling?" Frozone asked in concern. "Should we be worried?"

"I wouldn't," Lady Gothika said to him. "I think we did great for a great team effort."

"Not to mention seeing Bronze Eagle from the old stories," Turbo Tigre said. "...I just hope he's not related to those obnoxious Golden Eagle Twins that my dad used to know."

"Oh, I remember them," Lady Gothika replied. "We went with Manny to meet his cousin Miguel because those Golden Eagle Twins really annoyed him and he felt like he needed a break from being El Tigre. Also, I doubt that Bronze Eagle or his son, Warrior Eagle are related to him. Also, Bat-Mite, I'll be sure Saiyaman tells you about that adventure with them."

"I'd _really_ appreciate the explanation." Bat-Mite replied, a bit weary.

"All right... Come here..." Saiyaman smiled.

"Thank you!" Bat-Mite replied. "So, uh, this Warrior Woman and Bronze Eagle?"

"Well, for one thing, Bronze Eagle is the son of a hero from long ago called The Steel Condor," Saiyaman said to Bat-Mite. "Of course, he retired long ago with his wife who had morphing abilities. Bronze Eagle had the power of flight and met Warrior Woman and she had the powers of super-strength and hand-to-hand combat skills. Eventually, the two got married and started a family together and they had three children named Adam, Scott, and Molly."

"Okay..." Bat-Mite nodded.

"Adam named himself Silver Charge and had super-speed, electrical, and magnetism manipulation," Saiyaman continued. "Molly had powers of X-Ray and heat vision. Scott, until I helped him out though, didn't have any powers until I helped him find his own super-speed and flight and they soon gave him the hero name of Warrior Eagle."

"I guess that's better than Bronze Woman." Lady Gothika teased.

"Especially since it would be misleading," Bat-Mite replied. "At least he's better off than The Inferior 5."

"I haven't seen Scott or his family since then, at least not that I know of, but I feel someday, we might meet again," Saiyaman nodded. "Like Akito's friends from when he, Estelle, and Vincent were temporary students at that Sky High school."

"Well, I guess we'll find out in the future," Lady Gothika commented. "At least now things look good for The Incredibles," she then looked back at the Parr family. "That is your family hero name, right?"

"Yes, it is, since I'm Mr. Incredible." Mr. Incredible reminded.

"Right," Lady Gothika replied. "Just making sure."

"Hopefully I'll be in control of my powers by then." Eira added as she stood beside her best friend.

"And we'll be rooting for ya." QuadStar agreed.

* * *

**_LATER..._ **

The citizens of Munciberg applauded as Elastigirl, Mr. Incredible and Frozone stepped into a courtroom.

"And in recognition of the extraordinary service they have demonstrated..." declared the judge. "...The legal status of superheroes is hereby restored!"

And as the gavel came down, the group of supers let off a rousing cheer as photographers took their pictures. Though Lady Gothika didn't smile, she lightly applauded at the news while Saiyaman, Nature Woman, and Bat-Mite looked just as ecstatic and happy as their children.

* * *

Eventually, things got quiet and everyone was settling down and hanging out before they would get back home.

"Well, this was quite a super adventure," Jenny commented. "Even though Action Guy had to miss it."

"Maybe next time, Sis." Martin smirked playfully.

Violet soon went to walk over to Hiro as he wrote in his notebook a little before he looked up to see her. "Hey, uh, Hiro," she then said. "I dunno how much longer you'll be here for, but, uh... There's a dance at my school on Saturday at 7:00... Maybe you'd like to come with me?" she then asked bashfully.

Hiro blushed at the invitation. "Uh, I-I'd love to, Violet," he then smiled bashfully. "I'll ask Tadashi if I can go, but I'd love to go to a dance with you... Even though I can't dance very well."

"It's fine," Violet replied. "It's not like anyone else is too good at it, either."

Hiro chuckled a bit. "Heh, yeah, I guess that's true," he then said. "I've been to a couple of school dances before I went to college."

"That must be great for you," Violet replied. "I wonder whatever happened to Tony though?"

* * *

Meanwhile, elsewhere, Violet's friend Kari McKeen seemed to be having a stressed-out time and decided to go for a walk to clear her head before she yelped and seemed to run into Tony and they ended up on the sidewalk together. They were both about to apologize to each other before they looked into each other's eyes and seemed to share a smile before they decided to hang out together as a sudden connection was made.

"Maybe I can visit your school sometime." Violet said to Hiro.

"That'd be great, Violet," Hiro smiled as the others secretly watched them. "I'd love for you to meet Go Go, Wasabi, Fred, and Baymax."

"I think that if they're anything like you, we should get along smoothly." Violet grinned.

"That sounds great, Vi." Hiro blushed.

"Yeah, it sure does." Violet smiled as they sat close together.

The kids looked at each other before they rushed over to see Atticus as he was sorting out his paperwork in his home office. "Oh! Hi, kids." he then greeted.

"Uncle Atticus, do you think you can tell us if Violet and Hiro are a perfect match together?" Zofia asked. "They seem to be a lot more than just platonic."

"Hm... Those two do seem close together, don't they?" Atticus replied. "I'd have to check their heart shards to see if it's meant to be or not."

"Well, keep us posted, Unc," LJ replied coolly. "I got business of my own to attend to!~"

"Sure thing!" Atticus smiled. "I'm glad I can help you kids out whenever I can."

"For sure," LJ nodded. "I'd say things are wrapping up nicely around here."

"Yeah, especially since superheroes are legal again," Atticus smiled. "I just wish Batman and Superman were here to see this moment."

"Eh, they've probably found out, one way or another," LJ replied. "News like that don't exactly stay quiet."

"But still," Atticus smiled. "I'll see you around."

"See ya!" LJ replied as he dashed off in excitement.

"You're in a chipper mood," Raul remarked. "Is this about you leaving for a minute with the girls to go and see something else?"

"...Yes." LJ replied blankly.

"Well... All right then," Raul said to him. "Guess you better get moving so you don't miss it."

"My sentiments exactly!" LJ exclaimed as he dashed off.

* * *

The others then waved at him as things wrapped up after visiting the Parr family and having quite the incredible superhero adventure, but LJ had his own adventure waiting for him, but that's another story altogether. 

"I'll take you to Shuggazoom City with those you want to go with you." Thor said to LJ.

"YES!" LJ beamed.

"But you'll have to wait." Thor then said.

"Aww... For how long?" LJ groaned.

"Don't worry, it shouldn't take too long." Thor reassured with a smile to help cheer him up.

"I sure hope so." LJ replied.

"I'll see you soon though, I promise," Thor smiled. "Maybe you can train with Dani for a little while."

"Danny?" LJ asked. "Danny Phantom?"

"No, his little sister," Thor explained. "Danielle. Uncle and I were talking and thought maybe she could be like a mentor for you kids to train and work for upcoming adventures outside of Amity Park, especially since after the big adventure when she became a new member of the Fenton family."

"I suppose that would be nice," LJ replied. "Also, I could finally learn the story behind HOW she joined the Fenton family... Which has yet to be written!"

"I'm sure you will someday," Thor smiled. "I'll catch you later when I can."

"Thanks again, Mr. Thor!" LJ smiled back in excitement.

Thor nodded and soon walked off after they said goodbye to each other.

"Shuggazoom City... I can't wait..." LJ smiled at himself with strong anticipation.

The End 

to the current story and also 

To Be Continued 

until the upcoming _Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go_ story.


End file.
